Destiny
by LeatherLeaf
Summary: Continuation of MIRACLES- Amber (OC) & Raphael's relationship matures. The adorable and spontaneous Arimi (OC) barges into their lives causing Mikey to face his haunting past. How can Arimi help him? What is Amber willing to do for her family, for love? Complex connections, expanding over countries and centuries. U may want to read MIRACLES 1st. PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T OWN TMNT
1. Ain't No Sunshine

Michelangelo is not the one to engage in deep conversation. He's at the shallow end of the pondering pool and he's just fine with that. If someone were to ask him if he believes in chance or coincidence, he would swiftly direct them to his brother Donatello, the guru of statistics and other… science-like stuff. If Michelangelo tries to understand he would literally drown. He doesn't get it. 'Would you like to play a game with me instead?' he would ask. Thinking about the future and the inner workings of life are beyond him. He's fine right where he is, comfy in the world he can see and feel. Yesterday is gone and tomorrow can take care of itself. It would take a miracle to change his mind.

Now, miracles and destiny are a different matter. Miracles are sent and destiny is planned. Seeing what happened between Raphael and Amber, Mikey knows miracles are real. He doesn't know how miracles work but he's seen them in action and felt their amazing results. He couldn't be happier for his brother who was changed for the better since he fell in love. If it happened for Raph, then surely ALL of them have a chance, right? But you can't just get a miracle like you can dispense a Sprite from a soda machine. They're too special. He would have to hope for something else.

Destiny, to Michelangelo, is like a big, invisible hand that controls the dice. It directs the movements around the monopoly board game, making sure he's the first one to land on Park Place and purchase it. And no matter how many times Leonardo sends his little metal dog directly to jail, Mikey always seems to cast double dice or pull the get-out-of-jail-free card. It is his destiny to own all four railroads. It's his destiny to force Raph into bankruptcy. It's his destiny to rob Donnie of his meager Baltic Avenue slums. In the end everyone marvels at Mogul Mikey, the turtle who doesn't even understand the concept of real estate. When his brothers give up, because no one ever finishes a game of monopoly, Mikey victoriously lets the colorful money rain over their heads. Some things just unexplainably work out for Mikey. Maybe it's his sunny demeanor or childlike optimism that causes everything to fall as they should. If it doesn't work out, Mikey always finds the spark of light, making hopelessness impossible. It's his destiny for the pieces to line up on the board for him. Could he believe that it is also his destiny to one day love and be loved?

Unfortunately, not everyone is able to view the world through orange tinted bandanas. It's true that everyone wants happy endings but getting there can be a bitch of a battle. No one wants the pain, heartache, tears or lonely nights that come with the assurance of dawn. A lifetime, in hindsight, can end up as an overall wonderful journey. Yet, no one can foresee or avoid the rough times, even the motley Hamato clan, especially Raphael Hamato.

Raphael knew it would happen someday; that Amber would leave again. No one could blame her. She was never meant to stay grounded in New York. Her dreams are much bigger than running her late Uncle Bubba's Brooklyn bookstore. She's definitely not the kind to live her life trudging through the sewers or holed up in the apartments upstairs with Raphael. He couldn't fault her for wanting to go away, have new experiences and meet new people. As awesome as the five of them are, he surmised that it could get boring spending all her downtime with four mutant turtles and their aging rat father. One day she's baking his favorite chocolate chip double fudge brownie cookies, the next day she's gone. It wasn't fair for Raphael to get so used to smelling her perfume, playing in her hair, sleeping in her arms to now only having the memories of Amber's smile to console him. She flew away toward horizons he could only dream about and took his fighting spirit with her. He's become a new grim, deflated version of himself. Any loud, rowdy rants he used to spit at his brothers have morphed into grumbling murmurs and dismissive sighs. He no longer gloats during sparring and Mikey's pranks implode on him. He's a wimpy, half-living pushover and needs Amber back! They all need her back. They don't know how long the bookshop can last without its owner or how long they should stay in her apartment without her.

"Well, I'm done wit this." Raphael sighs, slumping back in Amber's dark recliner in the living room.

"Awe, come on Raph. Let's play another game. I found the deck of cards. You want to get some poker in?" Mikey suggests.

"I though I threw those out." Donnie says as he gathers the scattered toy money from the floor.

"Why would you throw these cards away?" Mikey asks.

"The deck is no good." Leo grins. "Remember the last time you and Raphael played 'I Declare War'? He tore your three of hearts in half when he lost with his two of clubs."

"He took all four of my aces with that stupid three of hearts." Raph huffs.

"That's how it goes in love and war." Mikey muses.

"It was just dumb luck."

"Nu-uh! Not luck. It's how the cards were dealt." Mikey tosses the ruined deck in the wicker wastebasket and heads to the wall of bookcases behind Raph. "She left a lot of games behind. Why did Amber have so many games if she was alone before she met us? Do you wanna play Jenga or Guesstures Raph?"

Raphael winces at the mention of her name. How could Mikey be so thoughtless? Without answering Raphael strains to remove himself from the big leather chair. His brothers look to him as he heads toward the apartment door. "I heard the postman lift the slot a while ago. Gonna check the mail." He slides along the checkered linoleum of the entryway and slinks down the stairs toward store level, leaving the two elder brothers to shake their heads at their baby brother.

"Mikey, you said her name again." Leo scolds.

"He still misses her a lot. You have to do better, Mikey." Donnie chimes in.

Mikey rolls his eyes as he places Monopoly box on the shelf and removes Taboo. "Guys give me break. It's been three weeks and he's still in a funk! We're running out of games and I'm running out of jokes. He's got to start talking about her some time!"

"That may be true but we can't rush him. We have empathy for his situation, but we don't really know how hard he's taking her absence. He's the only one of us that ever loved someone." Donnie says.

"That's not true." Mikey stared at them, a little hurt by their short memories. Their confused faces requests that he go on. "Must I remind you of a certain Feudal Japanese warrior princess and how I almost gave up my life in the twentieth century to stay with her?"

They both laugh at him. His face pouts. Leo stops first. "Michelangelo, It's the twenty-first century now. I can't believe after all this time you're bringing up Mitsu."

"Oh, Mikey really. You could never compare the two days you spent with Mitsu to the almost two years Raph had with Amber. Besides you never loved her." Donnie reasons.

"I, I did too love her. I just never said anything cause it was all too painful to talk about." Mikey tosses the box of Taboo on the coffee table and falls back into the recliner. His brothers sober quickly and look over at him. "It just hurt so much when we had to go back. It wasn't like Mitsu was down the street or in a different country. I couldn't email her or pretend to accidentally dial her cell just so I could hear her voice. The moment we got home she had already been dead for hundreds of years. I would never see her again. Even though I smiled and laughed with you guys, I remember that night crying for her like she died. I've never felt anything so wrong before. I thought somehow, we were supposed to be together. Just thinking about it makes me feel all hollow inside."

Leo stares at him in amazement. He had never known Mikey to be so… adept. "Do you still feel this way?"

"Heck no!" Mikey chuckles. "But I remember that I used to. That's why I think it's time for Raph to get over it and have some fun! Maybe we should go back to our lair. He can't stop thinking about her if he's living in her… you know what I mean?"

"You may have a point there, Mikey, but what about Master Splinter? Forget about his comfy fourth floor apartment. He's sunbathing and nature-soaking on the rooftop patio almost everyday. He can't stay here by himself and I won't have him go back to the sewer. Even with Amber gone, I'd say he's the happiest here." Donnie says.

"So what can we do for Raph? He can't stay like this! It's like without Amber he's not Raph anymore… He's Ralph! Droopy old Ralph with no one to love!" Mikey whines.

Leo resigns with a sigh. "Right now the best thing is for Donnie and me to start lunch, and for you, Mikey, to go down stairs and snatch Raphael away from the mailbox before he turns Amber's electric bill into a love letter through sheer will."

Mikey moans loudly as his older brothers head into the kitchen. He rolls off the recliner and bounces down the steps. Instead of finding Raph curled up under the storefront door like the last few times, he sees him somberly lounging on the worn velvet couch in the middle of the floor. He has unopened mail in his hand falling to the rug and an old book covering his face.

"Hey, can I join you?" Mikey asks. Raphael takes his time sitting up to make room for Mikey who flops roughly down on the creaky cushions. "What are ya reading?"

"Nothin'." Raphael whispers. "Just an old book of poetry. It's the first thing she ever read to me."

"Dude why are you torturing yourself? Give me that." Mikey takes the book from his face and skims through it. He stops to a rather short poem. He looks to his brother. "She ever read you 'Annabel Lee'?" Raphael shook his head. "I'll read it then. I can understand all the words in this one." He begins.

It was many and many a year ago,

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived who you may know

By the name of Annabel Lee

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me.

As Mikey reads he starts to feel a strange longing for something he had forgotten; The many years ago, the kingdom by the sea, his young strong love, the death that time brings, how their souls can never be severed, how he dreams of her beauty, still dreams of her. Living in the palace, she must have her tomb by the...

"Sounding Sea." Mikey finishes.

"Ugh. I don't know why she likes Poe so much. His stuff is all about dark and death and lost love. God, why don't he put the sun the sky sometimes!" Raphael says.

"Yeah…" Mikey pauses. "Look, I'm sorry about before. But you know it won't be like this for long. You won't feel like this always."

"I know Mikey. Thanks."

"We all want you to take as much time and you need. But just do me one favor?" Mikey asks as Raph looks at him. "Stop checking the mail every day, or you'll drive yourself crazy, Ralph."

"Sure… but don't call me Ralph."

"I'll stop calling you Ralph when you stop acting like him!"

"Who the heck is Ralph?"

"You are Ralph. Ralph says 'heck'. My Bro Raph says 'hell'. Hello yeah, hello no, and hell, maybe! You're just soft, lonely Ralph!"

"Shut up, Mikey."

"Shut the 'fuck' up Ralph."

"I'm warning you, dirt-for-brains!"

"Don't you mean shit-for-brains, eh Ralphy-Ralph?"

He asks for it. Raph tackles Mikey to the floor. Although he's screaming, he's laughing too. Getting beat to a pulp by his brother never felt so good.

...

A week passes and Raphael keeps his promise to not hover by the mail slot. What ever he was hoping for hadn't come yet and watching it like a hawk wasn't making 'nothing' come any faster. He decides to chill on the rooftop patio with Master Splinter. Raph is lying across three floor pillows by the low dining table. Splinter is happily trimming his trio of bonsai trees, which sit beside the babbling koi fishpond. His corner of the roof is more of a Zen garden than anything else. In the opposite corner sits a low marble tablet displaying the candles of Amber's, well their, deceased family. They are properly shielded from the elements with a glass canopy. The rest of the roof is for grilling, dining and gazing up at the sky, which is what Raphael is doing now. Although a tall wooden fence conceals them from outside view, the soft buzzing of city life is heard all around. The sun is shining from somewhere just over the neighboring buildings. It's a peaceful June afternoon.

Just like the one last year when Amber asks Raphael to move into the second floor apartment with her. He recalls living on the third floor with Donatello and Michelangelo. Leonardo and Splinter were sharing the fourth floor. Once he moves in with her, Leo transfers down to the three bedroom apartment with his other brothers, giving Splinter more space for himself. Seeing her everyday becomes one thing but getting to wake up with her every morning, being the first face he sees, sharing the sink while they brush their teeth, giving each other the first kiss of the day, becomes so much more. He remembers when he and Amber make the choice to either cook a small breakfast for two, a breakfast banquet for all of them, or to simply go back to bed and roll around under the covers until lunchtime. He remembers her shiny twists of hair that once he was through with them, became a messy mop of curls. He remembers how he loves to bury his face into her full tresses, smelling like coconuts and lime. He remembers the quiet peace of the afterglow, her warm body, her rich, brown skin, her tender kiss, how she said, "I love you Raphael."

"How are you feeling today, my son?" Splinter asks, breaking Raphael's train of thought.

"...Peachy." Raph says. He doesn't lie. His thoughts don't hurt him like they first did. The memories leave an appreciative grin on his face.

Splinter blinks. "I too, am feeling peachy!" He cheerily prunes away.

The doors of the stairwell connecting all of the floors are open so that music can flow throughout the building. Leo is in Splinter's fourth floor study, meditating. Donnie is in his third floor bedroom, paying Amber's utilities bills online and tutoring his Physics student. Mikey is in the bookshop looking through the graph novel section, trying to find a series of comics he hasn't read yet. Mikey turns to the sound of someone stepping toward the front door of the shop. He can't see who it is with the large 'Closed Until Further Notice' sign in the window. The mail slot clinks and envelopes fall into the brass basket just below. He never picks up the mail but decides to take it anyway incase there may be more bills. He grabs the small stack, shuffling through them for nothing in particular when he notices the two white envelopes covered in stamps; return address, Japan. He gasps, a big smile on his face seems to pop out of nowhere. Mikey had never run up the four flights of stairs so quickly and loudly as he does right now. "Ralph! Oh, Ralph! MAIL CALL!"


	2. Red Letter

Michelangelo reaches the rooftop patio, crashing to the Astroturf. He holds up a white envelope in the air. He heavily breathes out his words. "Ralph! She… letter… here!" He gets up once more then falls onto one of the large floor pillows beside Raphael who is completely surprised.

Raphael takes the letter addressed to 'The Hamato Family' in his hands, rubbing a thumb over her written words. "Amber… huh." A small smile creeps over his face. Just when he stops waiting, here she is. Splinter comes over to the table and slowly lowers down on a pillow. Leonardo and Donatello quickly emerge from the stairway and find a place at the table as well.

"So, she really wrote us?" Donnie asks.

"I never doubted she would." Splinter says.

"Let's stop talking about it and open it. Come Ralph!"

"Mikey quit it with the damn Ralph… here Leo you read it."

"Why me?" Leo asks.

Raph flips the letter over to him. "It's addressed to all of us so it don't matter who reads it."

Leo shrugs his shoulders and Mikey strains to hide his smile.

Leo unfolds the paper. "Ok. Here we go…"

'To my Dear Family,

By the time you receive this letter, my tour of the wondrous land of Japan will be coming to an end. I miss you all so much and think about you everyday. Keeping busy, immersing myself in the rich, ancient culture and getting my feet wet as an international buyer has helped to stop my weeping every night. Did I mention how much I miss you? Uncle Splinter, you were a patient and helpful teacher but compared to all the different dialects and slang spoken here, my Japanese is kindergarten level. But the locals here so far have been very nice. Some of them speak English too so that's a plus. I've made some strong business connections just because I'm Uncle Bubba's niece. His few friends here, warehouse and small business owners in Yokohama, remember what a wonderful man he was and have become my friends as well. I'm encouraged about my plans for the bookstore and will tell you more about it once I return.

Some fun things I've done; I went to the heart of Tokyo. Donatello, you would appreciate the many cool technologies they have here. It's a cyber wonderland and every one has access to it. I felt like I stepped into the year twenty-one hundred! Don't worry. I'm going to bring you something back, just haven't figured out what exactly. Mikey, did you know that anything you could ever need can be bought from a vending machine? Toothpaste, fruit, earphones… For dinner last night I bought pizza from a vending machine! It wasn't as good as yours but it was an interesting experience. I went to the Cherry Blossom Festival in Kyoto. There was a serious-looking man in blue robes who did a magnificent weapons demonstration. He was a master with his katana blades and reminded me of you, Leonardo.

Before you start to worry Raphael, let me assure you that I have not been wandering around Japan all by myself. I admit I was lonely for the first week and a half but I now have new friend. Her name is Arimi. I met het at Tokyo tower. She's a self-appointed tour guide and expert historian of everything Japanese. She's young and fun and I'm so glad to have met her. We've really clicked. We've been riding the Shinkansen Railway everyday like we own it, visiting some really awesome places.

There is so much more I want to tell about what I've seen and done. Some things I've discovered are going to blow your minds. I won't spoil it in the letter. Oh wow, you're not going to believe it! I will be returning on the fifteenth and cannot wait to see your smiling faces.

Love to love you forever,

Amber

PS. I have a ton of photos. Get ready for an awesome slideshow'

"Oh Amber, what a sweet child. Her mother and uncle would be proud." Splinter says.

Whoa! That's totally wicked. A pizza vending machine! I need one of those." Mikey says. "I am so ready for her to come home though."

"We all are." Leo says as he folds up the letter and places it back into the envelope. "I hope she took some videos as well as photos. "

"She'll be back this Saturday. That's only in two days. I can't believe it's almost been a month since she left on her trip. The time certainly flew by." Donnie muses.

"Maybe for you." Raphael says. He had been sitting quietly the whole time listening. Now that she finally sent word that she was alive and well, He still feels a little empty. He certainly expected something more about him in her letter but everything was pretty general. It's just as well. Back in March when she had mentioned her wanting to take this trip Raphael did not like the idea at all. He was a bitter baby when she left for the airport. He could have given her a better goodbye. He rises to leave when Mikey grabs his attention.

"So, did you like her letter to us Ralph?"

"Yeah Mikey, it was real nice. Stop callin' me Ralph."

"Yeah. It was so nice of her to mention all of us in her letter huh?"

"Yeah Mikey… some more than others." He mumbles.

"Yeah. You'd think since you two are a hot couple she would have said more to you huh?"

Raphael doesn't say anything, just purses his lips and clenches his fists. Mikey continues. "Yeah, me too. You'd think she would have said more to you in the letter since you love each other so much, but she didn't. That's strange, huh Ralph?

"Quit with the Ralph and shut up Mikey. " Raph is already boiling inside.

"Yeah, if she were really smart she would have sent a second letter addressed only to you so she could tell you all her gushy, smutty feelings that are for your eyes only, huh Ralph? Maybe this letter?" Mikey holds up the other white envelope addressed to a Mr. R. Hamato.

Raph sighs hard and tries to hide his smile. He snatches the envelope from his prankster brother's hands. "Good one Mikey… " He says before knocking him in the back and the head and jogging downstairs. "And no more Ralph!" He wants to read this letter in private.

…

Raphael hurries down to the second floor apartment and runs into the bedroom he and Amber share, closing the door behind him. He plops on the bed and rips open the envelope. He's so excited and doesn't care that he may look like a spastic schoolgirl. Unfolding the paper, the smell of her perfume hits his face. He closes his eyes and sucks in the scent, suddenly struck by her 'presence'. He groans a little and shakes off the rush of arousal that hits him. He was used to having her around and able to be near her whenever he wanted. After a month of cold sheets and empty arms, it's not surprising that Raphael has become a little 'sore in the shell'. Pacifying himself takes the edge off but his appetite for Amber still craves to be filled.

"Just a few more days, Raph." He tells himself. He begins to read her letter.

'To my Dearest Raphael,

I cannot wait for you to pound me ballistic. '

"Oh my God!" He winces at the first line. The first line?! How will he make it through the whole thing if that's how she's greeting him? She's never really voiced her desires to him like this, so for her to write it down so plainly almost drives Raphael insane. He pulls down on his bandana in frustration and continues.

'… Sorry. I miss you too much not to tell you how I feel upfront. Let's get the regular stuff out of the way. Yes, this trip has been fantastic, lots of new things I've discovered and seen, no place like it, and the food is weird.

Ok. Now back to you; I really, really miss you. No one here looks like you. Everything here reminds me of you. I sleep with a bunch of pillows every night just to fill up the space where you should be. I am never staying away from you for this long again. Yes, I am so happy for all that I got accomplished here but I'm going to pieces without you. I feel like I cut off a limb! Raphael, I hope your feelings didn't go stale with out me there.'

"No chance is hell, babe." Raphael says.

'Do you miss me?'

"Oh, yes."

'Are you wanting me as much as I want you?'

"Oh yeah, maybe a little more."

'Are you hungry for me like I'm hungry for you?'

"You have no fuckin' idea."

'I can't satisfy myself the way you do. My fingers are a poor substitution for yours. I'm begging you to touch me all over when I get home! Pretty please?'

"Aye yie yie." Raph whines. His bandana is hanging around his neck. He's unraveling quickly.

'I'm going to stop here before I one of us jumps out the window.'

"Oh thank God!' Rapheal exhales.

'I count the days before I'm in your arms again. I will be home early Saturday morning. Until then, I'll see you in my dreams.

I love you fiercely,

Amber

P.S. I've been doing a lot of yoga with my new friend here. I'm much flexible now so... use your imagination.'

"Oh holy cow!" Raphael desperately needs to get a hold of himself, literally. It takes all his mental strength to reel his thoughts in. He folds up the scandalous letter and pushes it under his pillow. He won't fall into temptation. He will wait for her to come home and at the next opportune time, make sure to answer her correspondence to the 'T'. For now he settles on taking a cold shower, read a sports magazine, maybe beat up on Mikey. The next forty-eight hours will either be the death of him or bring the breath of life.

He leaves the bedroom and makes his way to the kitchen to grab a beer. He sees Mikey making a sandwich using a cleaver to spread his mayo.

"Uh, hey Mikey."

"Hey Ralph, er Raph, Raphael!" He doesn't want to get hit again. "Did you like Amber's letter? Was it spicy hot?"

"Yeah Mikey, flames of fire." He rolls his eyes. "What are ya doin'?"

"Making myself a sandwich, duh!"

"I see that, Half-baked! Why are you makin' a sandwich in my kitchen? Don't cha got one upstairs?"

"Well, yeah but my kitchen is dirty and I don't have any clean knives."

"Why didn't you use Master Splinter's?"

"He doesn't have any bread."

Raphael smacks a palm to his face and looks around the kitchen. He doesn't have any clean dishes either, hence Mikey using a cleaver. He just never got around to putting them in the dishwasher. Lazy-ass turtle. He didn't sweep the floors or dust the books. The place slowly became disheveled and nobody did anything about. He doesn't even want to think about the other apartments. Splinter is not an issue but his brothers… Amber never pressured them to keep tidy. Her feminine presence demanded it and the apartments kept clean with no problem. But she's been gone a month and the turtles have gotten a little too comfortable. Mikey drops some mayo on the floor. He looks down, dabs it with one of his toes and ignores it. Raphael sees his brother's disgusting cleaning habits and immediately starts to panic. They have so little time!

"Shit! We need to clean this place up!" Raphael shouts.

…

From top to bottom the Hamato brothers make sure Amber's home was the way she left it. The place isn't totally trashed but it does look like typical bachelors live there. Four recyclable bags full of pizza boxes, beer bottles, water bottles and newspapers are tossed to the curb in the cover of night along with six more black garbage bags. Hopefully the trash collectors come before Amber arrives. Even if she did see the mountain of rubbish on the sidewalk in front of her store, she would never know what the inside looked like before they cleaned. Leonardo sweeps and mops. Donatello gathers the bedclothes and does the laundry. Michelangelo finds all the dishes throughout the house, cleans each kitchen and runs the dishwashers. Raphael takes care of all the bathrooms. Splinter stays out of the way, tidying the rooftop patio and feeding the koi.

They finish at two AM, Saturday morning. Amber would be walking through the door in a matter of hours. They turn off the Ipod, douse the main lights, put away the cleaning products and wearily make their way to bed. Raphael decides to camp out in the bookstore and brings a small snack of pop and pizza with him. He wants to be there when she first walks in. He plans on staying up until she comes. He grabs a random book and starts to read. Either he was tired from all of the cleaning or it was a really boring book, he isn't sure. But he drifts off to sleep, letting the stiff arm of the old velvet couch catch his head.


	3. Reunion- Be forewarned for spicy scene!

She knows how it works but it's still amazing to her. Amber departs on her plane from Narita International Airport, Tokyo at six am on Saturday. She's now pulling up to her Storefront doorsteps at seven-thirty am on this same morning. Exiting from the cab however, she still feels each tiring moment of her twelve-hour flight. She steps through the threshold, and breaths in the familiar smell of her bookstore. Exhaling, she drops all of her luggage by the counter and heads toward her apartment stairs. She'll take care of those stupid bags later.

"Mornin' Amber." A raspy voice whispers to her from the center of the shop.

In the dim morning light, she can barely make out the mutant turtle lying across the old velvet sofa. Amber walks over to see Raphael wrapped up in a thin blanket. He's resting a book over his chest. There are empty cans of Sprite and a plate of pizza crusts on the end table. She smiles warmly down on him. "Good morning, Raphael. I'm home."

"Not yet." He says. He stands quickly allowing book and blanket to fall and pulls her into his arms. He breathes a sigh, nuzzling her hair. "Now you're home."

How swiftly he makes her heart melt. "I've missed you so much Raphie."

"I missed you more Amber, so much more." He kisses her forehead trailing down to the tip of her nose and fully on her lips. Relief washes over him, finally able to feel her slight weight against him. "I'm so glad you're back. Don't you ever leave for that long again, ya hear me?"

She hugs him tighter, smiling into his shoulder. "I promise. I almost went crazy without you."

"I kinda did."

She pulls back to look at him. "Really? And what about everyone else? How have they been?"

"Yeah, I been survivin'. Everyone else been doin' a lot better that me but still… Wait… look at you!" He squints his eyes at her. "Your hair. It's bone straight. Why'd ya do it?."

"I know you don't like it but it was my coping mechanism. In Japan, it doesn't matter if you have black, blonde, or blue hair, it's all straight, not curly like mine. I'm five inches taller and six shades darker than everyone over there. I had to fit in somehow. You forgive me?" She kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess I forgive ya. But you ain't in Japan anymore. I think it's time to wash that straight hair away, don't you?" Raphael says as he moves to cradle her hips in his hands. "You want me to help you wash it away?"

She wraps her hands around his neck, giving him a grin. "Hmm, I'd really like it if you'd help me."

Raphael lifts her and jogs upstairs to their apartment. The lights are low and the space is quiet. They hurry into their bathroom. She closes the door behind them and Raphael scoops her up in his arms again and kisses her deeply. He then unbuttons her shirt and unzips her pants. She unties his bandana and unbuckles his belt. With building fervor they tackle each other's mouths, caressing bare back and ridged shell. Raphael turns on the shower with one hand and undoes her bra with the other. He kisses her again and runs his tongue all over the front of her body and kisses her belly. She rubs his wandering head in delight as he nips at the lining of her red lace panties.

"Raph." Amber whispers over the sound of the water spraying.

"Hmm?" He looks up at her. He likes everything he sees. It is amazing to Raphael, watching her hair morph from straight to curly in the steamy mist of the shower. Japan is being shed away and Amber is appearing fully before his eyes.

"I've waited long enough. I can't wait anymore. " She says softy.

He smiles and leans his forehead on her thigh. "Just a few minutes more." He promises.

With all traces of clothing removed they step into the shower, drenching themselves in the hot flow of water. He takes the flowery shower gel and washes her down. He doesn't miss one luscious curve and she leans into his touch. He shampoos and rinses her hair to full familiarity. He runs his fingers through her shiny ringlets " There you are." He teases. She takes the fragrant soap and washes him down. She doesn't miss one pebbly muscle and he moans as she massages his skin. She kisses his neck as she runs a soapy hand down the middle of his plastron.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Her hands slide across the center of him over and over. He can't take anymore and finally releases himself. He stifles a growl and places his hands on the glass blocks of the shower as she strokes the suds over him, up and down.

"A-amber." He groans. He stops her actions. He lifts her up by her thighs and holds her against the tile. She wraps her legs around him. She gasps with pleasure and pain as he slowly lowers her around him. It never seems like it's possible but she succeeds in taking him all in. He is in control and she is at his beautiful mercy. Oh, how they've missed this electric closeness; breathing, moving, pulsing in unison, hearing her say his name, feeling him suckle her breasts. It gets harder and harder to breath, the steam fills their lungs, the ache of passion passes through them. Suddenly overtaken he kneels, still keeping her locked to him, the water still raining over them. The undulating tension grabs them, a growl, a name, trembling, a scream, a roar, spasms, spasms, spasms, explosion, thunder, small deaths, resurrection, and the calming bliss.

They smile and kiss and dry each other off. She wraps her hair in a towel and he carries her to bed. There are no extra pillows. There are no cold sheets. Just Raphael and Amber, clinging to each other, surrendering to complete slumber.

…

It's late-afternoon when Raphael's eyes pop open. He feels like he's been asleep for days. He stretches, yawns, and turns over to see Amber sitting in bed beside him. He feels like a million bucks. Amber is quietly re-twisting her hair. It's a time-consuming task but she is always patient and Raphael is always happy with the results. She's finishing up the final section. She must have been up more than an hour before him.

"Afternoon, Red." She coos.

"H'loo." He says quickly. Raphael and Amber don't do 'morning breath' even at five PM. He rolls out of bed to brush, gargle and pee. He rolls back in bed and topples her over. "Afternoon, Ambi." He sighs into her neck and makes her laugh.

"Raph, stop. I'm almost done with my hair! You're tickling me!" She giggles.

"Don't tell me what to do." He grins and lightly bites her.

"Eep! You trying to start something? Amber shivers.

"Yes I am…" He continues his assault and she's helpless to stop him.

"Hmm, sekushi kame." She murmurs.

He stops and looks at her with confusion. "Er, what did you just call me?"

She averts her eyes. "I called you a sexy turtle."

"Sexy huh?" He smirks as he hovers over her on the bed.

"It's one of the words I picked up in Japan. I sure as hell didn't learn it from Splinter."

He huffs a small laugh. "I like it. Say it again."

"Raphael, my sekushi kame." Her lips drips with desire and he kisses her, running a hand over her smooth skin. Last night was just a warm up. This time he won't stop until they're both speechless and spent.

In the back of their minds they hear knocking, but ignore it. Then they hear someone pounding on Amber's bedroom door. "Who is it!" She practically yells.

"It's me Mikey!" He says from the other side of the door. "You dorks been in bed all day!

"Yeah, and we're still in bed! Go skip some stones, Mikey!" Raph growls.

"April and Casey are here! It's time for your welcome home party, Amber! Put some clothes on and come upstairs!"

Raphael groans and looks down at Amber who just shrugs. "Promise me we'll finish where we left off." He says.

"Oh I promise." She says kissing the ridge of his nose.

He rolls off of her and sits up. "How do you say 'annoying-ass turtle' in Japanese?"

She smiles and hums. "I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Arimi that someday."

"Arimi?" Raphael says as he walks over to his dresser to pick out a fresh bandana.

"Yeah, the great friend I made in Japan. I can't wait to tell you all about her. You'll see here in the slide show I put together." She throws on some dark skinnies and a loose, red tank top. She scurries out the room and down the hall. She sees someone has already brought the luggage up for her and she grabs her laptop and the small carry-on. Raphael comes in after her. She stops suddenly and catches the aroma in the air. "Oh Raph do you smell that wonderful smell? I'm so hungry! Let's go!" She grabs his hand. They dash up the steps to the rooftop.

…

"Welcome Home Amber!" They scream! Confetti flies and Kazoos buzz. She hugs them all: Leonardo, Casey, April, Michelangelo, Donatello and Splinter. They each claim a pillow and sit around the low, square table. Greetings and congratulations go all around to her. Splinter blesses the food. Mikey calls for attention.

""Amber, this feast is for you, prepared by yours truly! We have on the menu fruit salad, regular salad, my famous parmesan and hot pepper breadsticks, and for the main dish… viola!" He strikes a pose as he removes the silvery covers to reveal two large, piping-hot pizzas.

"Uh, do I see grilled chicken on those pizzas?" Casey asks.

"Yup." Mikey says.

"Hmm. Do I see French fries on those pizzas?" Donnie asks.

"Yes! I call it the Pittsburgh Special! Don't worry. I didn't use dressing... no much anyway. Go ahead! Dig in!"

"French fries on pizza…" April muses. "Leo, could you hand over the breadsticks?"

"Awe, come on guys! Just try it! You'll love it!" Mikey whines.

"I'll try it first, Mikey. Give me two slices please, Raph?" Amber asks.

"Two? Are ya sure ya wanna risk cloggin' yer arteries?" Raph teases.

"You only live once!" She sings.

Soon they all grab at least one slice and sample Mikey's latest cooking experiment.

Splinter tries a small piece but previously preferred to Michelangelo that his portion of grilled chicken be severed without pizza.

"Mmm, Mikey this is fantastic! How did you keep the fries so crispy?" Amber asks.

"It's not as greasy as I thought it would be. And the blue cheese gives it a nice kick. How'd you do it, Mikey?" Leo praises.

"Sorry, a culinary genius never tells their secrets." Mikey says as he scarfs down another slice. "Amber, don't keep us in suspense. Tell us all about your trip to Japan." He says with his mouth full.

"Well, it was… amazing; the timeless country side, the post-modern cities, and the people! You can pretty much be who ever you want to be over there. And being there among the shop owners and the antique merchandise has given me the push to change the way Bubba's Bookstore functions."

"How so?" April asks.

"I still want to sell books, but I want to expand my international literature section, selling stories and ideas no one has ever heard of in the states. It would be like your antique shop in Boston, except in book form."

"Wow. I say go for it kiddo." Casey says.

"I've already decided on what country I want to travel to next." Amber says.

"Really? But ya just got home." Raphael says a bit disheartened.

"I know Raph, but I need to make more connections if I'm to be successful at this."

"Where do you want to go next Amber?" Donnie asks.

"Well, I need to go to London, but I think Dubai is my first choice. Let's see… Moscow and Egypt. Maybe Turkey. I need to travel where I can find rich, old history."

"If you're just lookin' for old books can't ya just find 'em online or somethin'?" Raphael interjects.

"No way! The books I'm looking for are the out-of print, forgotten, crumbling manuscripts that can only be found in the back corners of some old market place in Hong Kong. They're not just books, they're art, artifacts. There are people out there would pay a lot of money for something like that. I just have to go out and find it."

"That sound like a fantastic endeavor, Amber. I am sure I speak for all of us when I say how proud I am of you."

"Thank you, Uncle Splinter."

Raphael looses his appetite. He knew she might travel again someday, but he never thought she was serious about making a habit out of it. The worst part is that she had made the decision without talking to him. He decides not to voice his hesitations now. To spoil her party with his belly-aching is not something we wants to do.

"Hey, I almost forgot! I have little gifts for all of you." Amber retrieves her carry-on and unzips the top.

"Presents!" Mikey cheers.

"I'll setup the projector so we can view your slideshow on the big screen." Donnie offers.

"Thanks." She says.

Amber passes out the souvenirs; a turtle-shaped jade necklace for April, a personalized chef's apron that says 'Kiss the Kame' on the front for Mikey, a jar of fancy tea leaves for Splinter, an ornate meditation mat for Leo, a book of Hockey haikus for Casey, an extra-large pair of hand warmers that plug into a computer via USB port for Donnie, and a trilogy of really bad Japanese horror films for her and Raph to watch and laugh at.

"It's ready, Amber. Lets hook up your laptop." Donnie says.

Everyone gets comfortable as Amber begins the presentation. There are pictures of the airport, the wondrous cityscape, Storeowners she's met, trinkets and everyday Japanese life that looks very exotic to the typical American. As much as everyone is 'oo-ing' and 'awe-ing' at her photos, Mikey becomes very bored. He sneaks away to get a popsicle and some more iced tea for Splinter.

"And here is Tokyo Tower." Amber says. "It was really important to the city a decade ago. Now that technology has surpassed its need, people just come here as a tourist attraction."

"I've noticed there are a lot of pictures of you. Who is taking all these photos?" Donnie asks.

"My friend Arimi. I hung out with for the majority of my trip. She's fantastic." Amber says.

"Well, how come we ain't seen her in any pictures yet?" Raph asks.

"I did that on purpose. Boy, do I have a story for you… She should be coming up soon… Ah, here she is. Isn't she adorable?" Amber asks.

There in the picture, standing next to Amber is a petite Japanese woman. She can't be more than twenty years old. Her head barely comes up to Amber's chin. Her hair is jet black and falls well beyond her shoulders. She sports a sharp bang that cuts across her face, hiding her brows. Her pink lips are parted as she smiles and her eyes two joyful crescent moons. She's wearing what appears to be a uniform, so guests can recognize her as a tour guide. She is playfully posing, holding up a 'peace' sign with one hand. All in all, Arimi is very adorable.

"Hmm, I can't put my finger on it, but she looks familiar somehow. Is she an actress?" Donnie wonders.

"Maybe… no I don't think so. I feel like I've seen her before as well. I'm not sure how that's possible though. What do you think Raph?" Leo says.

"No clue." He says.

"Now that you say it, I'm pretty sure I've met her before. Has she ever been to America?" April asks.

"Uh, no, she hasn't. You guys are creeping me out though." Amber says.

Suddenly there is a large crash at the top of the stairs. Everyone turns to see Mikey who has dropped the entire tray of tea and popsicles. He's staring straight ahead, his face clenched with fear.

"Mikey? You ok? You look like you just seen a ghost." Raph says.

"I think I just did." He says quietly and points to the projector. "It's Mitsu!"


	4. Forgotten Feelings

"Who is Mitsu?" Casey asks.

"Remember I told you about the leader of the rebellion we fought along side during our cosmic trip to Feudal Japan?" April points. "Arimi looks exactly like her."

"I'll be damned. She's right! Arimi's the spittin' image of Mitsu." Raphael says.

"Wow, that's amazing! She was your friend?" Amber asks.

"Yeah, to most of us." Raph points a thumb over to his youngest brother. "But Romeo here had an instant crush on her. It get go too far, eh Mikey?"

Mikey shot him a look but didn't retort. "Yeah, a little crush." He laughs it off. Leo and Donnie remember the conversation they had about Mikey's confessed love for Mitsu and don't add to Raphael's taunts.

"Tell us about your friend, Amber." Leo says.

"Yes, you had mentioned that you had something 'mind-blowing' to tell us." Donnie says.

"Oh yeah!" Amber notices Mikey's reaction and makes a note to address it later. She begins. "Her full name is Arimi Kirisawa… does that last name sound familiar to anyone? Leo?"

He thinks. "The only Kirisawa I know is the name of my first pair of Katana blades."

"Exactly! Arimi is heiress to the Kirisawa traditional weaponry empire located in Yokohama. Her father, Hiro was good friends with my Uncle Bubba. He was the one that sold my uncle your very first weapons!" She motions with her hands on either side of her head making an explosive gesture and mock sound with her mouth.

"That's incredible!" Leo exclaims.

"What are the odds of that?!" Donnie wonders.

"No fuckin' way…" Raph trails off.

Casey and April are dumbstruck and Splinter too, sits wide-eyed. Mikey hears the revelation as he cleans up the small mess he's made, but can't stop staring at her picture.

He remembers that face and smile, like he just saw her yesterday. He takes the tray of fallen treats and goes back downstairs. He does not return. Splinter sees his son leave and has a troubled look on his face.

"Uncle Splinter, are you alright?" Amber asks.

"Oh yes. I was just thinking how serendipitous this all seems, very interesting. Please, continue your slide show." He nods to her.

They all spend the rest of the evening viewing the slides, talking, drinking, laughing, and reminiscing. Leo and Donnie tear down te screen and pack the projector away. April and Casey clean up the rest of the fdishes and head to Amber's guest room for the night. Raphael asks Amber if she's ready to turn in but says she'd join him after she has a chat with Splinter. Amber and Splinter are left alone, sitting quietly under the stars, enjoying the warm spring evening.

"It's almost summer." She says.

"Yes, next week." He says.

"It will be the solstice, the longest day of the year. That's also the turtle's birthday."

"That is why I picked that day. I do not know their exact birthdates. The solstice was around the time I first found them. I've prayed for them, since that day, to have long, happy lives. So far, my prayers are being answered."

"Hmm. I should buy them a birthday cake. Or a guess a fancy pizza with candles would suit them better?"

He chuckles. "Yes, I suppose it would."

"Uncle, what was that with Mikey? I know you noticed it too… It was more than a crush, huh?"

Splinter's whiskers twitch. He remembers how difficult Michelangelo's first couple of weeks had been after his adventure in Japan. "He was changed after meeting her. It was hard for him to let go."

"I don't understand."

"He felt that leaving her in the past and arriving in the present without her was eminent demise. She would be long deceased and he struggled with the irony. Although he and his brother helped make a mark in history, he would never see the fruits of their labor, or see her again."

She rests her head on the table. "Losing someone you love in an instant, I know how that feels."

"As do I… When Michelangelo saw your friend Arimi, the heartache of his past stirred up inside of him. Though he must deal with these forgotten feelings he does not have to do it alone. I suppose it is true, Amber, that you never know you are fully healed until you address the wound?"

He is not just speaking about Mikey's loss and she knows it. She doesn't want to talk about her family yet. It's only been a year and a half since… But Splinter, in all of his gentle kindness, is giving her an open door. Another door opens and Mikey walks through entering the rooftop patio. He sees Splinter and Amber still sitting at the table. Amber motions to him and he comes over, plopping down on a pillow.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." They say.

The three just sit a while. The small humming of power lines mixed with the soft chirping of crickets fill the silence. It's a very peaceful Brooklyn evening, no sirens or speeding cars or loud drunks out tonight. Mikey looks at them. They are looking at him. Splinter is very still, his beady eyes shining in the candlelight. Amber is smiling warmly. He takes a deep breath and jumps right in.

"Mitsu's heart belonged to another guy. Not just any guy, a prince! I didn't care. I just wanted to stay with her and protect her. She was strong, a leader, so I guess she didn't need much protection. We were in the middle of a war. There was blood and mud everywhere. She always smelled like flowers. It's true right… that time waits for no man, or turtle? Once we defeated the evil Lord Norinaga we had to leave quickly. I didn't have enough time to say everything I wanted. April and my brothers jumped back to the present a minute before I did. I stole that one minute, risking my ride home and I kissed her."

Amber gasps but doesn't interrupt. He continues. " I told her 'Since I won't ever see you again, I at least wanted to take some part of you with me.' And then she kissed me back." He stops and looks down at his hands, concentrating. "She told me that 'Time is not the enemy but the river in which we all must travel. We get in and get out. And maybe get back in again.' She smiled and disappeared in the blue electric light."

"Oh, Mikey. Amber's eyes are watering. She reaches and places a hand over his. "All this time. Your brothers don't know this do they?

He shakes his head. "Sometimes I'll see Mitsu in my dreams. I'm standing in clear water and she's just smiling at me, swimming toward me but not yet reaching me. It's like she's coming to me and I'm waiting for her in the same place. I wake up feeling like I've lost something and I don't know how to find it or where to look. It's creepy. And seeing your friend Arimi makes me feel all anxious and jittery. I thought I had dealt with theses feelings a long time ago. I'm wondering if I just lied to myself. I don't love her anymore but the pain of knowing I could have done something more…"

Amber nods. This is all so heart wrenching. She wonders if Leo and Donnie have unrequited love stories of their own. And poor Mikey, having to face the ghosts of his past, what could all of this mean? She looks to Splinter for an answer.

"My son, in all my experience I have known many things to be true, two things in particular; that everything that is supposed to happen, happens, and time always finds a way of bring things to balance. My advice to you is to continue living your life, following your dreams and leave nothing for regret. Our existence is not in vain."

Mikey mulls this over in his head to catch his sensei's meaning. Then the light comes on. "Uh, so are you saying I should make something happen or allow something to happen?"

"I am saying that you must do what you think is right and do not fret over things you cannot control."

Mikey repeats Splinter's word silently then nods. "Alright. Thanks Master Splinter." He grins.

Amber is so glad that they have Splinter in their lives. His perspective on things calms the chaos every time. She begins to think about her own circumstance. Has Amber been doing the right thing? Is she holding on to any regrets? Does she still fault herself for things that were not in her control? No, yes and yes.

The woman, the turtle and the rat decide it's time for bed. The two younger help the elder down the stairs and to his room. They say goodnight and part ways to their own floors. They get in their own bed and wrestle with tier own thoughts. They think about each other and hope the best. They drift off, consenting to the fact that what ever happens, time will be the only one to tell.


	5. Moshie Mikey

It's been too long since Amber hung out with her friends… her human friends. Tanya, the fashion guru owns the vintage clothing store called 'Hyppo'. It's three doors down from the bookstore. Tanya is a slim blonde with big green eyes. She dates Darrel, the coffee shop owner from Columbia. When Darrel first opened his corner café 'Bean Counter' she was his first customer. It was love at first fight. The story goes that he had complimented her pretty 'frock', which by his accent, she mistook for another word and she sprayed a mouthful of cocoa all over his face. It took a moment for them both to calm down but in the end she accepted his apology and he accepted her phone number. Then there is good, old Charlie of Charlie's Records and Memorabilia Emporium. He buys and sells old records. He is the most honest and sincere person Amber knows, and he's handsome too. His tall, broad physic, cool blue eyes, cropped brown hair and dazzling smile could get him and girl he wants. But he only wants Amber. Still and to this day, he's waiting patiently for Amber to give in. She always gently turns him down. He goes away, then shows up again like she never said no. He dates and has his fun like any guy would but in his heart of hearts, if Amber could be his, he would deny any other advances. She wishes she could tell him to back off, that she has already given her heart to someone else. There is too much risk, for both Charlie and Raphael. If Charlie ever found out about Raphael, their lives would be over. And if Raphael ever found out that Charlie still pines for her, that poor human wouldn't see the mad mutant coming.

She shrugs it off, not being able to come up with a solution right now. She puts her earrings on, kisses her napping turtle's forehead, grabs her bag, and heads out of the apartment. Tanya, Darrel and Charlie are not bad company. They're actually pretty fun. Also, as long as she keeps up appearances with these other shop owners on her block, the fewer questions about her personal life she'll have to answer. She hops down the steps and sits her purse on the front counter to look for her keys. She likes the big, stylish bag Tanya gave her but everything gets lost inside. She dumps the whole lot on the counter and rummages though the contents for her keys. Why does she need to travel to dinner with so many things? She curses and hears a stifled chuckle from behind the counter. She leans over to see Mikey sitting on the floor surrounded by comics, soda and chips. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Mikey, you know I can't sell those comics if you get them all sticky and greasy." She teases.

"No worries Amber. You can't sell this series anyway." Mikey says.

"And why is that?"

"The last issue is missing."

She cocks her head at him. "Doesn't it bother you to spend all this time reading the series and never know how it ends?"

"No way. This is my third time reading it. It's a great hero's tale. I'm trying to take it all in and then ink up my own ending." He pats a black folder sitting on the floor beside him. Sketches are falling out of it."

"You are going to write the ending of the comic? I didn't know you had a talent for art too."

"I am a mystery, Amber. Don't think you got me all figured out." He says hauntingly.

"Hmm well, I'd love to read it once you've gotten started. Ah! Here they are!" She finds her keys in the little red wristlet, not the brown one. She really needs to carry a smaller bag. She begins to stuff her belongings back inside and walk toward the door. "May I make a suggestion for your comic, Mikey?"

"Sure." He says.

"The story doesn't have to end. You can take it anywhere you want it to go." She turns, blows a kiss to him and locks the door behind her.

"Wow, I guess I can." He says. He finishes issue number eleven and reaches for number twelve when he hears something buzzing on the counter. He stands up slowly, slightly stiff from sitting so long and sees Amber's forgotten cell bouncing over the wooden surface. He would have ignored it but he sees the name of who is calling. He doesn't answer. He'd never dare. He just watches the cell wobble, staring at Arimi's name shining in the blue display screen. Once the phone goes out he picks it up. He wonders if she's leaving a message. The phone lights up again and vibrates in his hand. His mind goes blank. This is a really stupid idea. He activates the call, places the phone to his head and listens.

"Moshi moshi, Amber-chan!"

Her voice doesn't remind him of Mitsu. Mitsu had a strong, confident, voice; it rang like a bell. Arimi's voice reminds him more of a cute little cat… if cats could talk. He can't speak. Seeing her picture and hearing her for the first time turns his stomach into a bunch of knots.

"Hello.. hello? Amber? It is me, Arimi."

He clears his throat. "Hello."

"Hello. My name is Arimi Kirisawa and am requesting to speak with Amber Grant please."

"Uh, she's not here right now. Would you like to leave a message?" He says.

"No. That is alright. I will try later. Have a good morning."

"Don't you mean good evening?"

"Oh yes! It is evening where you are."

"And where are you?" Like he didn't know.

"I am in Yokohama, Japan."

"Really, that's like, on the other side of the world!"

"It is."

"Well, in that case, good morning and good evening to you, Arimi." He speaks her name and feels a strange longing creep over him.

He slides a hand over his face when she giggles. "Good evening and good morning to you… I am sorry. What is your name?"

"M-Mikey." He stammers. He probably shouldn't tell her but he does anyway.

"Mikey…" She pauses for a second too long. "I do not mean to be rude, but is that your full name?

"No, it's Michelangelo."

"Michelangelo?" She whispers and sends chills down his spine.

"Y-you can just, I mean, friends call me Mikey."

"Ok, Mikey. I will go now. Until next time?" She says.

"Yeah, until next time..." He says. He hears the phone beep, signaling her hang up. "Arimi." He whispers. He kneels and gathers the comics into a small stack. He turns off the lamp and quickly heads to the back of the shop. He looks around to make sure he's alone and undoes the latches and locks of the faux bookcase door that leads to the basement. He makes his way down and sits on a stool in the corner. He may not get another chance to do this stupid thing again. He redials the number and waits.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Er, Moshi to you too. It's me again, Mikey."

"Mikey! Has Amber-chan returned?"

"Uh, no. But the last time we spoke, which was actually the first time we spoke, like half a minute ago, you said 'until next time' and it's 'next time' now so I thought I'd check up on you. How have you been in the last thirty seconds?

She giggles again and he catches his breath. She is too cute. "I have been just fine, and you? "

"I'm much better now that I'm talking with you." Oh, damn! He comes on way to strong. She hadn't even known he existed up until two minutes ago; now he's hitting on her like a sleaze ball. Clean it up! "I mean, you have a very cheerful voice. And it's not like I get to talk to someone from Japan everyday. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I would like to talk with you. I have never spoken to anyone from America personally since I met Amber-san. Are you her boyfriend?"

"No! No. I'm sort of like her little brother. I noticed she left her cell phone in the bookstore when you called.

"You are in the bookstore now? She has told me all about her store! I think it is a very interesting profession. Do you work there at night? Is it not closed?"

"Uh, yeah, I do work here." Phew. "I keep the place clean and do inventory, making sure none of the books wander off. What do you do?"

"Me? I am the most informed and pleasant tour guide, Arimi. I have graduated from university as a Japanese historian. Everyday I meet people from all over the world and they ask me about my culture and I take them on tours. It is a very fulfilling vocation."

"It sounds kind of tiring. Doesn't it get boring having to say the same thing over and over again?"

"Not at all, I get to travel all over my land and witness visitors' excitement every day. I am very proud to encourage that response."

"You must be really smart. I'm sure people love listening to you talk all day."

She giggles again. "Thank you. How do you like working in the bookstore?"

"It's kinda fun. Different people come in all the time. We have some regulars too. I love it when Amber stocks new comics. I love comics.

"Comics, like manga. I love manga! Japanese comics, mostly high school romance."

"I never read manga but I do like anime." He says. "All the crazy magic fighting and huge swords. The music is pretty cool too…"

"What kind of music do you like?" They both ask, and both laugh. "You go first, Arimi." Mikey says.

"Well I like punk rock. A lot of guitars, lighthearted words, something to make me hop down the street."

"I like rock too! Drum solos, wicked vocals, I could jam all day!"

"I love the underground music, no mainstream for me. My favorite band is called 'Two Yama Go!' They play all the time in warehouse raves and festivals. They only have one CD and I play it all the time."

"That sounds awesome! I've never been to a rave before."

"Really? Then I would really like to go with you some time. Have you ever been to Japan?"

"Uh, a long, long time ago. I don't get to travel much. Have you ever been to America? New York?"

"No I have never. Maybe I should come and visit someday?"

"Yeah, sure… I mean no! No, you should never come here!"

"Why?"

"Why? Well, um it's very polluted, and New Yorkers aren't the friendliest people in the world. And the city's really big! And our gas prices are horrendous!"

She falls out laughing over the line. "Mikey you are so funny! Please keep talking! I want to know all about New York and all about you."

"Wow." He says to himself. She finds him interesting and he does not want to disappoint. "Let's, um, start with you. What about your family? Tell me about your parents.

"I am an only child. My father runs his own company specializing in handcrafted weapons of ancient Japanese styles. There are books written about his works. And he gets a lot of job offers providing weapons for documentaries and movies. He has even provided some of his best work for movies made in Hollywood. In his spare time he runs a small antique and hobby shop. My mother is a housewife and dignitary. Her side of the family has a lot of old money. She is a beautiful and proper lady and her status is very important to her. She is glad that I do not pursue my father's passion of old weapons. Since I am their only daughter they give me anything I want including a monthly allowance so that I may live in the heart of city-life and do as I please. I am a tour-guide by choice and sometimes I take my job lightly. The other women are jealous of me and I do not make many friends. I do not flaunt my money. But I do not need to work as they do. My father is very kind and I love him very much. My mother would rather I take etiquette classes and find a wealthy husband. I do not want that kind of life. I like what I am doing now. And what about you, Mikey? Tell me about your family."

It's only fair that she tells him. "I do have a family. They are really great. I have three older brothers. I'm the youngest. One is brave, one is smart, and the other's a jerk."

"A jerk?" She laughs.

"Yeah, sometimes. And our Father, he is very wise and old and taught us the art of…? He cuts himself off.

"The art of what?" She asks.

"Uh, art as in watercolors, sculpture, painting, ya know?" His first lie… well, if he doesn't count the mutant turtle thing.

"That is lovely. You must be talented. He must have wanted you and your brothers to be come great artists. Is this why he named you Michelangelo?"

"Yes, you're probably right… Uh you had mentioned you were a tour guide, is that how you met Amber?" Mikey changes the subject quickly, not wanting to lie again.

"Yes. Amber is a wonderful person. She is the friend I have been waiting for. She is kind and patient and beautiful too. She helped me with my English and I helped her with Japanese. I have never had so much fun, not until I met you. She says.

"Awe, jeez, Arimi." He blushes.

They continue their conversation to the fullest, laughing at each silly joke and helping through each language barrier. They finally come to the point where they run out of actual topics and just play 'twenty questions'.

"Favorite Anime movie?" Arimi asks.

"Hmm, Akira, the original dubbed version. And you?" Michelangelo asks.

"Spirited Away!"

"Yo, that movie is totally cool!"

"Yes, that is why I like it. What is your favorite sport?"

"I love skateboarding. I'd like to try surfing though."

"My favorite color is orange. What is yours?" She asks.

"Now way! That's my favorite color too! What's your favorite food?" He asks.

"Curry shrimp with udon noodles. What is yours?"

"Any type of pizza."

She laughs. "Have you ever had eel on your pizza?"

"No… but I'm willing to try anything once. Have you ever had French fries on your pizza?" He asks.

"Yes I have, with ground beef and hot chili sauce."

He laughs. "Where have you been all my life?"

"I have been right here, asking the same question." She says.

He goes silent. He has to be careful not to get his feeling tangled up, or hers. But he can't hide his happiness. He had found a friend in Arimi. Maybe this chat will help him to finally get over his loss of Mitsu. Surely there couldn't be any other reason as to why they are speaking now. He is content in his reasoning. He will leave it at that.


	6. Connections

Mikey is finally able to end the call with Arimi, three glorious hours later. He secures the faux basement door and places the 'borrowed' phone back on the counter. He is startled and jumps behind a bookcase when Amber steps up to the front door. She walks in, sees her phone, rolls her eyes and grabs it, throwing it in her bag. He watches her head toward the stairs when she suddenly stops. She digs in the bag for her phone and holds it. It's very warm. She wakes it up and sees her battery life almost depleted. She scrolls through her call log and her eyes widen.

"Mikey! Mikey are you still down here?" She spins around, shooting her eyes about the darkness of the shop. "Come out, you little sneak!" She slowly stalks the room and then leans over the counter… no one there. "You might be a ninja but you can't hide from me forever." She stops in the middle of the room and sits on the couch. "Mikey, I am giving you to the count of three to come out and talk to me before I go get Raph, and we both know he doesn't like to solve issues with his words!"

She doesn't even have to say 'one'. Mikey rolls out from behind a bookcase and walks over to Amber, sitting next to her on the velvet sofa. He huffs a sigh and folds his arms. He does not look at her. "So Amber, how was dinner?"

"It was dandy. You wanna tell me why there is a one-hundred and eighty-seven minute call on my cell phone to a _certain_ number in Japan?"

"I would never lie to you Amber. So no, I do NOT want to tell you why."

"Damn it Mikey, you'd think you'd know me better by now! I'm not angry. Well, I might be when I get my phone bill, but I'm actually very intrigued." She scoots closer to him and smiles. "Tell me everything."

Mikey chuckles softly with relief. Suppose he does tell Amber. He could get a women's perspective on the situation, and he would finally be able to share his feelings. He would never be able to tell his brothers what he had done, especially Leo. There is always some danger involved when speaking to humans. What if Mikey doesn't have the same luck as Raph? What if he does? He relaxes his shoulders and turns to Amber. "I… she called you and I called her back. We talked and we just opened up to each other. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do. You saw your chance and you took it. Honestly, ever since you told me about Mitsu I really wished for you and Arimi could meet. It's all too weird to be just coincidence. I guess I'm eager to see if there's anymore to all of this."

"I know! Me too! After seeing her picture I had to know more about her. I was too embarrassed to ask you. But then she called and I heard her voice and… wow. We have so much in common. She's totally cool. This is my first time being able to talk to a girl like this. I feel so, I guess, excited. And she's so smart! She's like a brainiac but doesn't talk to me like I'm a total dumbbell."

"You're not a dumbbell Mikey. Don't take to heart what your brothers say to you. No matter how old you get, you'll always be their little brother and little brothers are the easiest to pick on. You see the world in a different way. Just because your world is never dark and gloomy doesn't make it fake. I'm sure Arimi likes that about you too… I want you to keep talking to her."

"R-really? But how?"

"You can always use my laptop. Create an account on Facespace and 'friend' her. I wouldn't be surprised if she's trying to find you now. You may not be able to put up any pictures but at least you'll be able to speak… and won't be spending anymore of my money."

He stretches his mouth in embarrassment. "Ok… but why? Why do you think I should keep talking to her?"

"Mikey, it's what you want to do, and it's just talking. It never hurts to make a new friend. And I can vouch for Arimi. She is very kind and super friendly, genuine, like you. Neither of you have ulterior motives. You both give, not take. Besides, she's on the other side of the world. There really isn't any chance of you two ever meeting."

Never meeting… Mikey knew, in the back of his spastic mind, that he may never meet Arimi. Yet, something told him that would not be the case. Was it hope, just a stupid fantasy, or maybe something more? "But doesn't she know where the bookstore is?"

"I didn't exactly tell her but I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find. Mikey, I would never invite her here. Arimi will be my friend for life, a long distance friend. I told her we can be pen pals and that she can write me anytime. I am a little surprised she called me so soon. I'll have to get back to her… I hope she's not the clingy type. Come to think of it I didn't meet any of her friends while I was there… Anyway, you guys are too important to me to just open my doors to everyone I meet, even Arimi. She may be a great person but that doesn't mean I can trust her to know everything about me."

"Just like those people you went out with tonight?" He asks.

She stares at him, frowns, and then nods her head. "Yes Mikey, I'll go have dinner with them, maybe see a movie. I'll laugh with them and share jokes. I'll talk politics and share my joys and pains of running a business, but I will never let them in here." She places her hands over her heart.

"Are you fine with that… to keep this part of your life secret forever?" He places his hands over his chest. "You ok with looking like the lonely, old, cat lady with no cat when they notice you never dated, or got married, 'looking' like you've lived all by yourself in this big building?"

She gives him a small smile and pats his shoulder. "Mikey, I made that decision a long time ago. I don't care what they think so long as they don't get curious and start snooping around. I'm happy being with Raphael even if I we can never marry. I'm happy to live my life with all of you. And I'll always have April and Casey if I never need to voice my frustrations about you turtles." She teases. "My shop owner friends, they know about me losing my biological family… I found it was hard to tell them. I thought it would be just a courtesy for them to know. But they were angry that I didn't tell them sooner, that I didn't invite them to share my loss. On the other hand, it gave me the opportunity to keep them at a distance from my personal life so I don't risk losing my new family."

He hesitates. "About that… You… don't talk about them much to us either. I mean, it's cool if you talk to Raph about what you're going through but the rest of us want to know how you're doing too."

"I'm fine Mikey. I'm doing fine."

"Ok, but if you ever want to…"

She stops him by shaking her head. "No Mikey. Just know that my wounds are still healing and I'm not ready to speak fondly of them…" She stops her lips from quivering and continues. "I'm not ready to make them just a memory, ya know? I want to feel like they're still here, just too far away for me to see them."

"Like how I felt with Mitsu…" He says. She nods. "Amber, how about this; I'll find Arimi online and hope she wants to keep talking to me. I feel this connection with her and I do want to be her friend. But you have to promise me that anytime I share something with you about her, you have to share something about your family with me."

"Thanks Mikey but that's what my journals are for. I don't want you to carry the burden…"

"It's not a burden. I want to know. I want you to tell me about 'our family', how it's like to have a mom, growing up in a home; all that stuff. It's great that Raph is your true love and he's got your back forever. But I want to help you too. However I can. I don't mind being your living diary. You can be mine too."

Mikey knows just what to say to take the heavy out of every situation. She understands why April calls him 'Sunshine'. At that moment she prays that Mikey finds love someday. She doesn't know what it should look like or who it could be. If it happened for her and Raph, it only makes sense for Mikey to have it too. Would he find it with Arimi? She doubts it, but anything is possible. _God, please! Mikey has a beautiful heart and a lot of love to give. You wouldn't have made him like this for no reason. Please do it._

She rests her head on his shoulder and wipes a tear from her cheek. "Mikey, I'm so glad I have you as my brother. I love you. You are one terrific turtle."

"And what am I, old sushi?" A deep, gruff voice comes from behind them. Mikey and Amber turn to see a large shadow on the other side of the bookcase walk over to them.

"Hey Raphie. You weren't eavesdropping were you?" Amber asks.

"Naw, I promise. Just came down to check for you. Thought you shoulda been home by now from dinner." Raphael says as he comes around and stands in front of them. "Ya didn't answer any of my texts neither."

"Well, like a goof I forget my phone on the counter before I left. And Mikey and I have been having a little heart-to-heart since I got back." She says.

"And you…" Raph looks at Mikey. "Where you been all night? You said you was gonna make spaghetti for dinner. We got tired of waitin' for ya so we just ate leftovers."

"I lost track of time reading comics. Sorry Raph."

"Hmph. Musta been some great comics for you ta miss a meal." Raphael smirks.

"Well I'm hungry now. I gonna go find some grub." Mikey gets up and walks toward the stairs. "Thanks a lot Sis. Good night Raph."

"Anytime Bro." Amber calls after him.

Raphael helps her to her feet and hugs her tight. "You wanna tell me what Mikey's thankin' ya for?"

She leans into him and kisses his cheek, smiling impishly. "I can't lie to you Raphael. So no, I don't wanna tell ya."

"Hmph." He snorts.

"You gonna tell me what you texted me earlier?" She asks.

"Nope, you gotta read 'em and find out." He smirks and leads her upstairs.

…

The next afternoon Mikey sets up a new Facespace account. It was easy and fun… but not quick. He first needs to setup an email account and he does. He chooses the name 'ClockWorkMikey ' and his Facespace username as Michelangelo H. He tries to lie as little as possible and hide as much as he can. Since he can't upload a picture of himself he finds a free stock photo of a little turtle in a chef's hat. Perfect. Now that he is all set up he types her name in the search engine. But wait. He would look like a straight psycho if she found his page and he and NO friends before her. He decides to shop around and make some friends first. He finds April and Casey and sends requests to them. He sends a request to their antique shop, Bubba's Bookstore, Hyppo, Bean Counter, and Charlie's. He finds some of his favorite pizza parlors. He searches for people who skateboard, surf, cook, draw, and make comics; he searches for his favorite bands and singers. After three hours of searching he gets an alert that someone is answering his request. "It's April!" Once he confirms friendship status, April's page and friends become available for him to view and send requests to them as well. "Whoa, it's like a world-wide web is connecting everybody!" He awes. He scrolls through April's friends and sees a strange name; Norsta-Donnie. He also finds 'That Raphael Swag'. "Hmm I had no idea they were on here." He doesn't send a friend request to his brothers. He doesn't want them to find out about Arimi indirectly. A few more confirmations come in from random people. "I guess five friends is enough? Maybe she'll think I keep a tight circle." He licks his lips and searches for her name. He finds two Arimi Ks and selects the one from Japan. He sends a friend request, attaching a short message: "Good morning/ evening! I hope this is you. I'd like to hear from you again. From- your new American Friend.

"I hope she answers soon." Mikey says. He turns off the computer and rubs his eyes. He decides to start the spaghetti dinner he had forgotten to make yesterday. At that moment, however, Arimi Kirisawa is confirming his friend request and fervently writing him a response. Let the clandestine conversations commence.


	7. Konnichiwow!

'Hello Mikey! It is I, Arimi Kirisawa. I am soooo happy you have found me on the Facespace. I would love to be your friend! We can share everything here! We are thirteen hours apart but we can meet here anytime! I would like to live-chat with you. I carry my phone everywhere. I can't wait to hear back from you! Until next time, good morning and good evening XD From- Your new Japanese Friend'

Mikey awakens with a very happy face. He responds back to her before leaving the bed. He gets up and goes to the bathroom to perform his normal hygiene rituals. He sees another message from Arimi and responds. He goes to the kitchen and cooks a light brunch of fruit, eggs and toast. After watching a movie with Raphael he gets another message and responds. He fits Arimi into every part of his day and she fits him into hers. It was refreshing having another person to talk to other than his brothers. Amber is cool and Master Splinter is…dad, but Arimi is his own little secret. He sees why Raphael waited so long before introducing her to the family. It wasn't just for safety; it was also exclusivity. In a way, she belonged only to him. While waiting for Arimi to respond Mikey browses through her many pictures. She looks so cute in her tour guide uniform. She looks so young graduating from college. Her parents look very proud. Her close ups are soft and innocent. He absolutely adores her baby picture. He kind of wishes she posted a swimsuit picture. He blushes when her greeting suddenly pops up. He starts typing again.

Raphael is sitting next to him trying to find another flick to watch . Mikey giggles and chuckles and 'oh mys' and 'wows' and chuckles some more. It's pissing Raph off.

"Mikey what are ya laughin' at now? It's getting' frickin' annoyin'!"

"Huh? I'm just looking up new recipes." Mikey says as he quickly pulls up a window to block the one he was chatting on.

Raph looks over his shoulder at the laptop screen. He wrinkles his brows. "What's so damn funny about gorditas?"

"Well, gorditas means 'fat girl' in Spanish…"

"Hmph… it ain't that funny. Now shut up and help me find somethin' ta watch."

"Ok Raph." Mikey sends one more message to Arimi before signing off. "Gotta go Mimi. Big Jerk Bro is wanting some quality time with me. I'm sooo popular! LOL TTYS Good morning/ good evening!

…

Mikey hadn't heard from Arimi in two days and is feeling a little blue because of it. Being able to speak to her everyday on Facespace insta-chat over the past month has been a blast. Last weekend was especially fun; they had watched a live-stream rock concert together. The performance began at eight AM his time and she didn't mind starting her day rocking out. She had sent a voice memo to his page of her singing off-key to one of the ballads that made his heart skip. They had such a great time. He wonders what may have happened to her today. Did she have to go to work? Did she lose her computer? Is she sick? He hated worrying for someone who was so far away. He can once again identify with his red-masked brother.

His brothers. It seemed they hadn't noticed his sunny disposition to be anything out of the ordinary. And his expanded time on Amber's laptop hadn't heighten anyone's curiosity. Mikey takes over the shop as Amber locks up for the day. He decides to be her stock boy and janitor to help pay for her increased cell phone bill. It was hardly forty dollars more but he didn't want Amber to think he could take advantage of anything she gives. She shuts of the storefront lights and heads upstairs to grab some dinner with Raph. Mikey pushes the metal cart of discarded books and slowly re-shelves them in their proper places. While humming one of the songs from the concert, he hears a knock at the front door. He calls out. "Sorry, we're closed!" without thinking twice. Who ever it is they can come back tomorrow and get the new number one thriller then. He reaches for the broom and the knocking persists. He sighs and cautiously looks through the peephole in the door. His heart almost stops. "Oh. My. God." He whispers.

He sprints to the bottom of the apartment steps and shouts as soft as possible. "Amber! Amber! It's Arimi! Arimi Kirisawa! She's here! She's here!"

"What?!" Amber yells aloud.

"Shh! What the hell, Amber!" He waves her downstairs and she comes.

"It's Arimi!"

"Arimi?"

"Shh! She's at the door?"

"She's here!"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"What do we do?" He asks.

"What did you do?" Amber accuses.

"Huh?"

"Did you invite her here? Why would you do that?"

"I did NOT invite here! She just showed up!"

"Oh really? Really Mikey? You didn't 'mistakenly' invite her to New York?"

"No! No! As a matter of fact I told her NOT to come!"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Is she crazy? She just gonna show up like a Crazy from Japan?" Amber whispers with mild hysteria.

"I don't know! I guess so! What do we do?" He mimics her.

"Maybe she'll go away…"

_Knock Knock Knock_

Mikey looks at Amber, scared shelless.

"Ok Mikey, you go and tell everyone to stay up in Splinter's apartment. Don't make a sound. Communicate through the family chat on our cells only. I'll contact you as soon as I can."

"Ok." Mikey dashes upstairs and opens up the family chat. His worry was transferred off of Arimi's safety to his family's mortality.

…

Raphael sets a bowl of fresh salad on the dining room table. He starts to light a candle when Mikey bursts through the door. He sees Raph and immediately takes the bowl of salad and puts it in fridge.

"Jeez, Spaz! If ya didn't want salad ya just shoulda said so!"

"Shhh!" Mikey hushes Raph.

"Don't shush me, Ass…" Mikey covers his mouth and holds up his cell phone. Raphael pushes Mikey off of him and opens up his cell to the family chat entitled 'Hamato Crew':

McNuggetBrain_: Amber Alert! UNNANOUNCED GUEST! Amber says to hold up in Splinter's Apt. til further notice! This is NOT a drill!_

Raphael rolls his eyes as he looks at Mikey who holds a finger to his lips. Raphael types in the chat. Mikey's phone buzzes and he looks to see what he says. He nods his head:

Ralph: _Fuck!_

…

"Fuck!" Amber shoots under her breath. She opens the door and there before her is Arimi, her five-foot tall, twenty-two year old house-crasher from Japan.

They greet each other with high-pitched squeaks and an ecstatic embrace.

"Arimi! You're here! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Amber asks.

" Ohayou Amber-chan! I am here to visit you! I have missed you. I am in much need of a holiday and have decided to spend it with you!"

"I've missed you too, Arimi." Amber says. Arimi looks so innocent to her. Not much life experience and she's only three years younger than Amber. Arimi's weird too. She has one, large, green rolling suitcase, a small gray carry-on, and a bright pink laptop bag strung around her. She is wearing a shiny, white raincoat with black, rubber galoshes decorated with frogs. Her long, ebony hair is pinned up with a clip shaped like a rainbow.

"I like your hair. How did you get it so curly? May I come in?" Arimi asks.

"Uh, it's naturally like this. And yes, please come in, welcome."

Arimi pulls her bags into the bookstore and Amber locks the door behind them. She turns on the counter light and Arimi can see the length and width of the shop. "Oh Amber-chan! Your store is magnificent! All of these books! All of these authors! I love this!" She does a twirl then looks at Amber. "I love Bubba's Bookstore!"

"Thank you Arimi." Amber checks her phone. She sees silent alerts popping up like crazy. "Please have a seat and rest a moment. Tell me about your trip…"

…

Raphael quietly trots up the flight of stairs into Master Splinter's apartment. He steps inside drops the box of his belongings and kicks it into a corner. Everyone shushes him and he immediately pushes his palms down a couple of times to show that he is calm. He then tosses himself deep into the cushions of the couch next to Leo and opens up the 'Hamato Crew' family chat on his cell, impatiently waiting for Amber to respond:

Dorkonaut: _She's here? R U serious?"_

StikNmyASS: _Arimi? From Japan?_

Dorkonaut: _Is she crazy?_

Raphael: _Totally fukin Cray cray! Now we gotta hide like Ann Frank in our own home!_

Dorkonaut: _Nice reference, Raph._

Raphael: _Shut up Donnie._

StikNmyASS: _R U sure she wasn't invite?_

McNuggetBrain: _100% Amber wouldn't do that Leo._

Raphael: _Amber wouldn't do that!_

StikNmyASS: _I wasn't talking about Amber…_

Everyone looks up at Leo nodding his head toward Mikey who is suddenly blushing. He looks down. Mikey starts typing into his phone:

Mikey: _Where would U get that idea?!_

SirLeonard: _Mikey has bn spending 2 much time online to just be looking up recipes. He found Arimi & talks to her everyday on Facespace._

Ralph: _What the hell Mikey? I would throw somethin ya if I knew u wouldn't scream like lil a grl!_

Mikey: _How did U know? AND I DIDN'T INVITE HER!_

Donald: _It was pretty obvious you found a new friend. I just never thought you would have such an impression on her 4 her 2 hop a plane!_

SirLeonard: _There is nothing THAT funny about preparing food. U would be staring at the computer screen all day. & U never cooked anything new! LOL Donnie_

Ralph: _This is stupid! What did u say 2 her 2 think it was ok 2 come here? How n the hell is Amber gonna handle this?_

Mikey: _Leave me alone Raph! I didn't say anything to her about EVER coming here. She just can't get enough of me! *Smiley face emoticon*_

Donald: _LOL Leo. That's true! Where's my gordita? Amber can handle this. Give her some time. Raph_

…

_I can't handle this! I'm running out of time!_ Amber thinks to herself. She hopes the guys can hold tight a little longer. "So Arimi, how long do I get to have you on your holiday? You're not planning on wasting it all here with me are you?"

"I do not need to get back home anytime soon. My visa is good for three months so I can stay for a long while! This way we will not be lonely." Arimi's smile could melt an iceberg. "Amber is there someone here?"

"Why? Did you hear something?" Amber whips her head around.

"No. I heard someone in here earlier before you opened the door. Are they still here?"

"No. They went home. Out the back, through the alley."

"Oh, will they be coming tomorrow?"

Amber's brows lift a little_. Ah, I see now. Arimi was trying to see Mikey. Oh my God! This is either the sweetest or the creepiest gesture I've have ever witnessed._ "No, 'they' are on vacation too. Traveling out of the country. Missionary work. No telling when they will return." Amber can almost hear Arimi's hopes crush. She thought her next question would be 'what country?' but she wasn't that crazy. "Arimi, would you like to help me in the bookstore while you're here?"

"Oh I would love to help you! I could speak with real customers and practice my English… could I help put the books away at the end of the day?"

"Sure. I guess so."

"Thank you, Amber-chan." She sounds so sincere.

"Are you tired or hungry we can go out to eat or…."

"I am feeling very tired. I hope it is no trouble if I rest. "

"Not at all. Here let me help you take your bags upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"Yes. My apartment is upstairs, remember? I own the whole building."

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"But I have to warn you. I only live on the second floor. The upper two floors are off limits. They are not finished, still under construction and very dangerous." She emphasizes 'dangerous' and turns to grab Arimi's roller suitcase. "Promise me you won't go up there and get yourself hurt."

"I understand Amber-chan. I promise." She grabs her things and follows Amber up the steps.

"Also, my spare bedroom is very small and not furnished well. I'm very sorry I can't accommodate you to your needs. I suppose it will do for you tonight. Tomorrow we will find you a proper hotel to stay in."

"I would not think of it Amber-chan!" She stops on the steps and Amber turns and looks down to her. "You have been most gracious about me showing up. I am you humble guest and any place you allow me to lay my head is more than enough. Your kindness is a sufficient luxury." She bows her head.

"Well, ok if you say so Arimi." _Those damn, polite Japanese!_

…

Donatello unlocks his phone again, chuckling silently at the conversation there on:

01101101: _Dude! Leo how did u know I was on Facespace?_

01101100: _I'm on Facespace too. I'm friends with April._

0110110: _Really? I looked 4 U everywhere! What's ur screen name?_

01101100: _It's James Lee._

Donnie: _LOL *Three laughing faces with tears emoticons*_

01110010: _Where the hell u come up wit that goofy name?_

01101101: _If I send u a request will you friend me, Mr. Lee? LOL_

01101100: _I needed something neutral. I don't do anything on Facespace except join n on book club discussions. Shut up Raph. No Mikey._

01101101: _Awe! Y not?_

01110010: _Jeez! I thot Donnie was the only pondexter in the family._

Donnie: _Spell-check is free Raph_.

01110010: _Eat it!_

01110011: _Do not worry my sons everything will be fine. Please do not speak to your brother that way. Amber would not do that. Do not pick on your. Brother. This is true? What is a gordita? Raphael your language please. Maybe Arimi will not be here for long. I am sure Amber has everything under Leo what books do you like to read? What is Face space!?_

The turtles look to their father with confusion. Splinter is sitting on his futon in the corner of the room. He nods after he sees his message go through. He looks up at them and taps on his screen, very proud of himself. Mikey tries to stick his head down in his shell as far as he can to hide his tears. Donnie slams his face in a pillow, stifling his laugh. Raphael puts his hands over his face, unable to stop his shoulders from jerking up and down. Leo just closes his eyes and fights to hide his smile. Leo pulls up his phone and is the first one to get a hold of himself:

Leo: _Sensei, try to just type and submit one line at a time to stay with the flow of conversation._

Father: *_thumbs up emoticon*_

Mike: _LOL Splinter in the fam chat is awesome!_

Don: _LOL yes, we should talk like this more often. It's very fun._

Leo: _Yes I agree! LOL_

Father: _What is lol?_

Mike: _It means Laugh Out Loud_

Father: _O. LOL_

Mikey *_Thumbs up emoticon, smiley face emoticon*_

Don: _LOL *winking face emoticon*_

Leo: _LOL *OK hand emoticon*_

Raph_: STOP lol-ing NO ONE can ACTUALLY L-Fu#$%-ing-OL right now! Where the Hell-o is Amber!_

Everyone looks over at Raphael. He lifts up his hands and shrugs. Mikey looks down and types a message. Raph's phone buzzes and he awakens his phone again.

McNuggetBrain: *_four raincloud emoticons* Here ya go Gloomy Ralph. Go sit in the rain while the rest of us make the best of this bad situation._

Dorkonaut: _Yeah Raph. No reason to be upset just yet. We're just havin some fun. Here, I got you something *Ice-cream cone emoticon*_

StikNmyASS: _I got something better 4 U *Baby bottle emoticon*_

Dad: _Lol, I mean L not OL._

Every one chuckles a bit even Raph. His phone buzzes again:

MrsAmberHOTmato: _Guys How R U?_

Raphael points to himself, signaling he would respond:

Raphael: _We all good here up at Splinter's, tell us the plan._

MrsAmberHOTmato_: Arimi is staying. She is in the guest bedroom on my floor sleeping. Don't know how long she's staying. She's workin' with a three-month visa! I'm so sorry. I had no idea she was so spontaneous! Ideas?_

They look around the room and start typing:

StikNmyASS: _We could bring up all of our essentials here to Splinter's apartment and live here and on the rooftop patio until she leaves._

Dorkonaut: _We could work out a schedule. When ever Amber and Arimi are out or in the bookstore we could still use our apartments. Then go back up in the evening, making sure we are always two floors apart._

Raphael: _No way am I tryin to share 1 bathroom with 4 other people! & what about my apartment? Arimi's gonna stick 2 Amber like glue. How r we gonna b able to NOT see Amber for 3MONTHS?_

StikNmyASS: _We grew up with ONE bathroom n the lair for years. O how soon we forget._

Dorkonaut: _We r trying to come up with ideas. Not just rebuttals. What have u got Raph? Mikey?_

Raph: _I got a idea! Let's make like the place is haunted and scare her a$$ back on the next plane to Japan!_

McNuggetBrain: _I say Amber does with Arimi what Raph did with her._

StikNmyASS: _Ur just thinking of yourself Raph. We have to come up with something that will accommodate everyone._

MrsAmberHOTmato: _Raphael! Not happening! I want to keep my friend!_

Dorkonaut: *_fed-up face emoticon* Raphael be serious!_

StikNmyASS: _MIKEY! We will not do that! Amber and Arimi are two different people. No more unnecessary risks!_

Dorkonaut: _Bad idea Mikey._

Raphael: _It's not my job to think about this freeloader! She ain't no friend if she can't call u B4 barging in on our lives! Mikey u might have a point if she wasn't CRAZY. And FUCK U LEO! Amber is far from Unessesary!_

"That's not what I was saying and you know it!" Leo says.

"Oh, look who broke the vow of silence first? Talk about takin' risks, you blow hard!

"Guys cool it. Just because we're not immediately above them doesn't mean your baritone registers can't reverb…"

"Then zip it Donnie!" Raphael spits. He turns to Leo. "You got somethin' to say? After all this time you still feelin' some type of way about Amber?"

"You sound ridiculous. And I'm not going to argue with you. I know the only reason you're so 'up in arms' is because you don't know when you'll be able to be near Amber again."

Are you jealous? You been jealous this whole time of me and Amber? Now Mikey can't be happy? Is that too much of a risk too?"

"I don't know about anyone else, Raphael, but whenever I talk about risk to our family, I'm never speaking of the humans you befriend. You are the biggest risk to this family. You're so angry that you can't be one of them, yet you risk our lives to be close to them.

"You just got me all figured out huh, Fearless?"

"Yes. I do. I'm your brother. Everyone knows and cares about how you are feeling right now, Raph. We may not want to do this, but we may have to if we are to survive."

Raphael can't speak. He doesn't want to speak, he wants to throw is brother through a wall. He's burning up inside but he has to calm down. Damn it. Leo is right about him.

Leo continues. "Now lets pretend we fought it out and get to end of the conversation where you finally had the sense knocked into you and come to a decision." He turns to the sound of Splinter flapping his tail on the floor. He taps a frail finger on his cell phone screen and everyone, including Raphael, looks at the new messages in their chat:

MrsAmberHOTmato: _Raph cool it! What the heck!_

MrsAmberHOTmato: _Where is everyone? What's going on up there?_

McNuggetBrain: _Raph blew a gasket BRB_

MrsAmberHOTmato: _O God! I can't go up there yet! Raph please_!

MrsAmberHOTmato: _Hello!_

Dad: _We will go back to the sewer lair at the most opportune time. Amber set an outing for you and your guest tomorrow to give us time to pack and leave._

MrsAmberHOTmato: _NO! That is not an option! Guys?_

McNuggetBrain: _We are all saying no._

McNuggetBrain: _Sensei has silently spoken. We're going back to the lair tomorrow._

…

Arimi has been napping in the guest bedroom a few hours now. Amber has no idea when she will awaken. Jet lag can knock you out or keep you up. Who knows how long she'd be staying? Amber is lying in her bed trying to sleep away her blues. She feels so bad for her family. This is nuts. How long would they have to live in the sewer lair? It's probably stale and moldy down there. The only one who goes there anymore is Donnie. He still keeps the power on to work in his lab. Since they moved he only goes a few times a month. She moans, throwing her hand over her face thinking about her poor Uncle Splinter. She hates that this is the safest solution; it better than being discovered. As she reaches to shut off the nightstand lamp her phone buzzes. She activates it and sees and message from Raphael in their personal chat:

Raphie: This really sucks!

Amber: I know.

Raphie: What r we gonna do?

Amber: Tmrw aftr work Arimi & I will meet my friends 4 dinner. Then u guys gather up ur things & head 2 the lair. We'll stay out at as long as possible 2 give u enuff time.

Raphie: Ok. But what r WE gonna do?

Amber: I don't know.

Raphie: This is WORSE than u being N another country! Ur right downstairs & I cnt even c u.

Amber: I miss u 2… u want me 2 send u a pic 2 help u sleep?

Raphie: … What kinda pic? *Smiling devil emoticon*

Amber: What part of me do u want to see first?

Raphie: U know what? nvermind! DON'T send me nuthin! Seein' u won't make me 'sleepy'.

Amber: R U sure? *Red heart emoticon*

Raphie: Yes!

Raphie: Ambi?

Amber: Uploaded pic of herself lying in bed immodestly clothed

Raphie: U R torturing me Dammit! I'm surrounded by dudes!

Amber: LOL

Raphie: Unlock ur bedroom window. I'm comin down!

Amber: u can't

Raphue: Y!

Amber: Arimi's awake and hungry. Gotta go, Red! Love love love!

Raphie: O God wait!

Raphie: Amber!

Raphie: Send me another pic!

…

…

…

…

AN: In this chapter there is lots of texting and going back in forth in different phones. Donnie's contact list is in 'binary code' using the first letter of everyone's names. I love him! I had fun making up different names for each person's contact list. I think my favorite is from Raph's phone: Dorkonaut for Donnie! ALSO: If Arimi IS crazy at least she's cute about it! XD

PLEASE POST A RRRREEEEEVVVIIIEEWWW! And thank you!


	8. Catch 22

"Thank you so much and have a wonderful evening." Arimi says to the last customer as they exit the bookstore.

"Whew! Eight PM on the dot!" Amber says as she locks up the store and flips the sign from 'open' to 'closed'. "How do you feel after your first day?"

"I did not know selling something that is supposed to relax you could be so tiring!" She collects the left over books and places them in the cart. "Overall, it was still very fun."

"Not everyday is like this. We had some new books come in yesterday so lots of people will stop by. Most days can be very boring. Things should slow up soon." Amber says.

"I do not think I could ever get bored here. There are too many fantastic things to read!"

"Yes, there are. I'm going to run these receipts to the back. Meet me upstairs when you're done shelving those books so we can get ready for dinner. My friends are dying to meet you!"

"Ok! I will be up soon." Arimi had some difficulty during the day categorizing the books in alphabetical order. She is used to sorting right to left rather than left to right. She finally gets the hang of it and finishes up quickly. She removes her apron and hurries upstairs. She is very excited to meet Amber's friends.

…

"… I'll text you when we leave the store... I know… Bye Leo… Hey Donnie…Yes, I'll look out for Science Monthly subscription…ok… I'll miss you too… Yes Uncle… of course… I'll make sure your bonsai trees are cared for… I promise… I love you… Hey Mikey… Yes, you can take laptop… No, that's not a good idea… I think Arimi will notice if I try sneaking pictures of her… ok… I already miss you… Hi Red… yes… yes… I know you love me and miss me even if you can't say it right now in front of your brothers…Mmm…ok." Amber wraps up her call when she hears Arimi walk into her bedroom. "Ok… see you as soon as I can… bye." Amber hangs up and smiles at Arimi.

"Was that one of your friends?" Arimi asks.

"Yes, I told them we'd meet them at the restaurant at nine-thirty."

"Oh Amber-chan. I am so excited. I have never been to a Mediterranean restaurant before."

"You're going to love it… Arimi, you think you can drop the 'Amber-chan' while we're in public? You're in America now. First names are friendly enough."

"Ok… Amber… but just in public right?" She smiles.

"Of course! Now hurry and get ready. You take the shower first."

"Alright Amber-chan! I think I will wear my green dress tonight!" Arimi hops out the door, grabs her shower caddy from her guestroom and hums a tune as she closes the bathroom door behind her.

Amber shakes her head. Arimi seems like such a child sometimes, very fancy-free; reminds her of Mikey. He must be terribly troubled. It's such a waste for him and Arimi to be so close and never meet. Maybe Amber could work in a conversation with Arimi. It's obvious she likes Mikey's personality but is it enough for her to get over the physical? Never in her wildest dreams would Amber describe her perfect guy to look like Raph, and now she can't imagine life without him. Perhaps Arimi would have an open mind and open heart as well. There has to be more women out there who would feel the same way, if it were only safe. Amber prays almost everyday that her brothers could be happy like Raphael and her. But what can she do? The chances of Amber actually finding those special women would be astronomical. Yet here is Arimi, appearing out of nowhere in hopes of meeting the American Facespace friend that swept her off her feet…

"Let it be." Amber says to herself. She knew destiny can't be forced. If it's going happen it'll happen, but she would have nothing to do with it. She opens her wardrobe and reaches for her green dress, then passes it up, not wanting to match Arimi and lays our her black maxi dress. She hears a rumble outside and parts her shades. Clouds are gathering. They had better bring some umbrellas to dinner.

…

Thirty minutes later Leo gets a text from Amber signaling she and Arimi have left the building. They would have no more than three hours to pack up and leave. It would take two trips and every minute would count. The first consists of carrying all the necessities, food, water, blankets, and the like. On the second and final trip they would take Splinter. Mikey opts to stay behind with his father while his older brothers set out through the sewer.

…

Tanya, Darrel, Charlie, Amber, and Arimi finish up a savory meal at 'House of Bards'. It is the farthest restaurant from the bookstore and the most familiar dining spot for everyone there. Arimi is a hit and Amber's friends warmed up to her quickly.

"How do you say 'hello' in Japanese?" Tanya asks.

"God, woman! Everyone should know that! It's Konnichiwa!" Darrel says.

"Well excuse me… Arimi how do you say 'ass' in Japanese?" Tanya says.

"Shiri." Arimi giggles.

"Hear that, baby? That's what you are. A big old shiri!" Tanya says and everyone laughs.

"Amber you speak Japanese now… How do you say 'I love you'?"

"How very sly of you, Charlie. You can pull up the answer on your phone." Amber says.

"I could, but I'm asking you. C'mon, teach me something." He leans on the table toward her. "How do you say "I love you'?"

Amber purses her lips and rolls her eyes. "Aishite iru."

"Wow… right back at ya." Charlie smiles.

"Really Charlie, you're too much!" Amber says.

"Not enough, if you ask me."

"You really have no shame do you?" Amber smiles. She notices Arimi watching them the whole time and backs off, not wanting to give the wrong impression. "I think it's time for deserts and drinks!"

"Deserts and drinks!" Tanya and Darrel shout.

"What is 'deserts and drinks'?" Arimi asks.

"Whenever we go out we always order five deserts and five different drinks." Amber says.

"But now that you're here, let's make it six!" Tanya says.

"We play 'rock, paper, scissors' to see who has to pay for it." Amber explains.

"So, the winner gets to pay?" Arimi asks.

"Yeah, it sounds kind of backwards, but it's the one thing we don't mind doing for each other." Darrel says.

"You're our special guest so you don't have to play." Charlie says to Arimi.

"No! I want to play. This sounds very fun!" Arimi shines.

"Alright then. Lets start." Charlie says.

After a few heated rounds of the silly child's game it comes down to Arimi and Charlie. Everyone is tense. Arimi is panting with glee and Charlie won't stop smiling. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot! Awe!"

"I win again! Deserts and Drinks are on me!" Charlie sings. He call their server over and orders for the table. A glass of white wine and a shot of tequila are set before them. Arimi hesitates.

"Your gesture is appreciated, Charlie-san, er Charlie. I did not know you meant alcohol. I do not drink very often." Arimi says.

"Well let's change that for tonight." Charlie says. "We must toast this special occasion. It's not everyday I get to see my Amber. And this is the first time we've met any of her other friends."

"I agree! Who knew you even existed?" Tanya calls.

"Here, here!" Darrel jabs.

"Guys, be nice." Amber says. "It's ok. I'll drink what you don't. Will you at least toast with us?"

"Ok Amber." She lifts her glass. "Let us toast!"

Arimi downs the glass of wine, checks her senses for a moment the smiles. Good. She is still in control. They pass around the different deserts. Arimi likes the tiramisu. The cheesecake is too rich and she reaches for some water, but it wasn't water. It was rum with a twist of lime. No one stops her so she swallows enough to wash down the sweetness. Her chest gets warm and her neck starts to tingle. She decides to eat some more deserts to dilute the drink. She reaches for the chocolate milkshake. It's creamy and cool. Before she knew it, her straw sucks at the bottom of the glass. Tanya whines that Arimi drank it all and asks the server to make another shake, with double the Kahlua this time. A few moments later Arimi is sitting silently. Her nerves are bouncing within her. Her shoulders feel heavy. She takes a deep breath and smiles. There's nothing she can do about it now. She is unraveling.

Arimi finishes her tequila and slams it to the table, getting Amber's attention. "Arimi? You ok?"

Arimi looks at Amber and nods her head. "Si. That means 'yes' in Spanish." She starts to giggle, then chuckle into an all out guffaw. Amber's jaw drops and her friends look on in mid bite.

"Well Amber, it seems your friend is a light-weight." Darrel observes.

"No kidding." Tanya says as she slurps the new milkshake.

"Amber-chan… I am very hot. And I think I am drunk." Arimi starts to unbutton the top of her dress.

She takes a hair band from her wrist and struggle to tie up a ponytail.

"I hate to say it but I think it may be Arimi's bedtime." Charlie says.

"I'm afraid you're right." Amber says. Thunder rumbles overhead. She checks her phone. It has only been two hours. She quickly texts Raph for their progress.

…

Raphael checks his phone. He responds to Amber that they are on their way back to the bookstore to get Splinter. Should be there and out in forty minutes.

"Guys we ready to go yet?" Raphael yells.

"I ready." Leo says. Plumping is operational and all the entryways are secure."

"Great. Donnie! Where ya at?" Raph yells once more.

"Here! I'm here." Donatello emerges from the lab. "I had to make sure all the rooms have power again and the ventilation isn't clogged. Let's go."

The three brothers head out into the sewers. Half way to their destination Leonardo stops. "Fellas, you hear that?"

"Yeah. Must be rainin' really hard up there." Raphael says.

Donnie listens to the low tremor of water running through the pipes around them. Something rings in the back of his mind, something he forgot. A slow puddle builds under his feet and his stomach drops. "Oh. My. God! Oh my God!"

"What is it Donnie!" Leo yells.

"W-we have to hurry back! We have to get to Amber's basement now!" Donnie sprints down the subterranean pipe ways. Raph and Leo follow close behind.

"Can you start making sense Donnie?" Raphael says.

"The last time it rained like this I tried to go to my lab." Donnie took a breath and they all beat around a corner and flips over a high metal grate. "I went down into the basement and opened the manhole." He took another breath and slid down a large pipe. "The whole tunnel was flooded, like a river under her house, a fast deep current!"

"What are you saying?" Leo says.

"If the water gets too high we won't be able to get splinter out tonight. We might not be able to get back if it's flowing too strong."

"Let's move!" Raph charges.

…

A taxi pulls up in front of 'House of Bards'. Amber guides Arimi into the back seat. She gets in behind her. Charlie squeezes his way in as well. They wave goodnight to Tanya and Darrel to flag down the next taxi approaching. Amber giver her address to the driver who says it may take while in this rain. She asks him to just be careful. Arimi passes out, her head pressed against the cool window. Amber tries to arrange her limbs so she can be more comfortable. She puts her hand over her little friend's shoulder. Charlie puts his arm around Amber.

"What are you doing Charlie?" She asks.

"Just trying to get comfortable."

"A little too comfortable."

"Hmm. Your friend is cute, Awake or asleep. Too bad she can't hold her liquor."

"Yeah, who knew?" Amber smiles at Arimi. She really is precious.

They ride silently for the majority of the trip.

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too Charlie."

"Let's do it again sometime soon. Just you and me."

"Charlie…" She turns to look at him and his face is two inches from hers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you how I feel. Maybe it's the late hour, or the rain. Maybe it's how you look and smell. I've been waiting so long and seeing you like this is making me go crazy for you all over again."

"Charlie, you're doing this now?"

"Amber I'm going to keep asking you."

"Until when?"

"Until you make the mistake of marrying someone else. I'm going to keep telling you how beautiful you are. I'm not going to stop until you give me a chance to make you mine."

"Charlie, I don't know how else to tell you this. I've said it so many times. I don't feel the same way."

"Why? What is it about me you just can't get over? I'm I really that horrible company?"

"You know it's not that."

"Then what?"

Amber looks at him. He's so close her eyes are starting to cross. She's starting to feel pity for him. How long has he pined for her? She'd never be with him, or any other man. Even before Raphael, she still couldn't fall for Charlie. What was it? Does she just not trust men? Did her father's mistrust ruin her? No. Her Uncle Bubba was a great man. She has to tell Charlie what is in her heart. If he doesn't get it now, she'll have to be mean later. "Charlie, you are everything a woman could want…"

"I only want to be what you want." Charlie whispers.

"But you're just not my type. I've never felt anything for you. I've never had any romantic thoughts about you. You are my friend and that's all you could ever be to me."

"You don't like my cologne? Is it my facial hair? Is it because I'm white?"

Amber laughs. "Are you serious? Believe me, the color of your skin is not the issue."

"So that's it? I'm just not your type?"

"Charlie. I'm your friend. I want you to be happy. But if you keep wasting your time on this, you're gonna miss out on whoever IS the right one for you. You probably just want me because I'm the only one who hasn't said yes."

"That's not true. You're special Amber. I knew since the first time we met. I like being near you. I would never hurt you… why won't you say yes?

"I'll never say yes, and I'll start to resent you if you keep pushing the subject."

"Please Amber…?" Charlie says. Thunder blasts close by.

…

"Whoa. This storm isn't letting up at all, huh Master?" Mikey says.

"Hmm. How long until your brothers return?" Splinter asks.

Mikey pulls out his phone. "Last contact was thirty minutes ago. Let's head down to the basement now." He straps on a backpack and delicately lifts Splinter in his arms. He trots all the way downstairs to the main floor. He looks around to make sure all is clear. He heads to the faux bookcase, unlocks it and walks down the steps. He reaches to close the door behind him when a rumbling sound gets his attention. He and Splinter walk down to the bottom and listen. "What's that sound?" He lifts off the manhole cover and looks down. "Oh my God…"

…

Thunder blasts close by and Amber jumps. Charlie chuckles, and she smiles back. He goes completely serious. She can't believe what is happening. He perches her chin on his finger and presses his lips to hers. Betrayal, sick betrayal is all she feels. She's more sad than angry. How could he do this? Why did she let him so close? Her kisses only belong to Raphael. When Charlie releases and looks at her all he sees his cold. Amber felt like crying.

They both hear a faint cooing sound and turn to Arimi. "Awe, how romantic!"

Amber frowns at her as they pull up to the bookstore. The cab halts. The rain is still falling in thick sheets of water. Amber hands the driver some cash and looks back at Charlie. "I thought we could be friends but I see you just can't handle that."

"I'm not sorry for what I did. I had to steal a kiss. I had to know if you are alive in there. I'm still not sure… Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I hate what I allowed to happen. Let me out of the cab." Amber's umbrella did little to keep her and Arimi dry in the downpour. They reach stoop and Amber unlocks the door. They step in and Charlie rides away in the cab. Arimi grabs Amber's wrist. She mumbles something in Japanese. She runs outside, making Amber drop her purse on the floor, everything falling out. Arimi bends over and empties her stomach in the gutter. "Arimi!" Amber shouts she runs over to her wasted little friend. "Are you alright?"

…

"C'mon! We're almost there!" Leo shouts over the ever-rising water. He, Donatello and Raphael fight the growing current only yards away from Amber's basement. Donnie slips but Raph is right behind him, keeping him from falling. "We're almost to the ladder!" Leo struggles to keep his balance. The scaffolding ladder would have drifted away had it not been tied to the jutting spokes in the bottom of the manhole. One by one they jump up the tall ladder. Leo looks up when he hears Mikey pull off the lid.

"Oh my God... Guys! Are you alright? Look at all that water!"

"We're fine Mikey." Leo takes his hand and steps up into the room. Donnie and Raph follow close behind.

…

"I feel much better now. I am so sorry Amber-chan."

"Don't be. It's ok Arimi. Let's hurry out of this rain." As amber drapes an arm around Arimi she notices how flooded the sewer grates are. They walk inside. Amber finds a light switch. She walks Arimi over to sit on the old velvet couch. "Stay here while I gather up my purse from the floor. Then we'll clean up and go to bed. Amber walks back to the front of the store and starts to scoop up her belongings.

Arimi's head finally stops spinning. She feels like a complete 'shiri'. What a poor first impression she has made. She doesn't want to face Amber, not now. She rises slowly from the couch and heads toward the steps of the apartment. As she reaches for the railing, a cool draft hits her from behind. She turns and notices that one of the bookcases is drawn out. She pulls it open. "Amazing." She whispers and goes inside.

…

They all gaze down the hole. "It's risin' pretty fast." Raph says.

"Will it flood the basement?" Mikey asks.

"It's never gotten that high in the past, but it gets close, about two meters away from the lid." Donnie says.

"I'm guessing we can't leave tonight." Leo says.

"What about tomorrow night?" Mikey asks.

"Once it stops raining the water should recede quickly. I'd say tomorrow night is our next best chance."

"Let us warn Amber of our delay and get back upstairs at once."

…

Amber picks up her large purse and looks over at Arimi… who is no longer on the couch. "Arimi? Arimi, where are you!"

…

"I am fine Amber! I found a secret door!"

The turtles and their father freeze at the sudden call of Arimi's voice coming from around the corner of the stairs. They were trapped. Leonardo leads everyone inside the small bathroom. Raphael closes the door behind splinter. His hand scrambles in the dark but there is no lock on the door. They wait silently.

Arimi follows the sound of rushing water. She steps over carefully and peeks down the manhole. Why would this be open? She kicks the lid, too heavy for her to lift. Amber runs down after her. She grabs onto Arimi's shoulder and pulls her away from the hole. "Arimi, what are you doing down here?"

"I saw the open bookcase… Why is there a sewer under your basement?"

"It was built like this a long time ago. Now come on, it's late, let's go to bed. Amber sees the river of water below and her heart sinks. She would have to call Raphael as soon as she gets a chance. She prays they are all ok.

They turn to leave when something moves in the corner of Arimi's eye. "What is that?" Arimi pulls herself from Amber and walks over to the bathroom door. She cocks her head and stares down. "Did that thing just move? It looks like a rope… or a large worm?"

Amber peers down to see what Arimi has found. Realization shoots her in the face; Splinter's tail. The tip of his tail is poking from under the door. "Oh you're seeing things. You still must be drunk, Arimi. Let's go to bed!"

"It moved again!" Arimi says. She reaches for the handle and tries to pull, but Raphael holds on tightly from the other side.

She keeps tugging despite Amber's tone. "Arimi it's just a closet. Let's go upstairs now!"

"I am not drunk!" She gives one more tug, stepping on Splinter's tail. He hollers, Raphael releases the knob and the door swings open. In the darkness, their wide eyes and strange faces slowly come into her view. Arimi's face goes pale, her hands shake and her knees wobble. Amber softly speaks her name but she doesn't respond. She falls back on her bottom and shrieks at the top of her voice. "KAPPA! KAPPA!" She scurries back too far and Amber screams.

Arimi gasps when her hand falls behind her. She drops down the manhole and disappears in the torrents of speeding water.

"Arimi!" Mikey cries and dives in after her.

…

…

…

…

AN: ! Reckless Abandon! GO Ninja GO! As I am write this, happy accidents come to me and I am blessed to add touches of detail that help move the story along… or is it destiny? Timing was my enemy and my savior in this chapter. I hope I planned it out well for you. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you.


	9. It Pours

Arimi fights to keep air in her lungs as she's tossed about in the hellish rain water. Her screams alert Mikey to her location. He quickly pulls on his night-vision goggles and swims rapidly with the current. He sees her get whipped around a corner and he follows. He gets close and tries to grab her. "Don't worry Arimi! I'm here! Just let me…"

Ahh! No! Get away! Get away demon!" She pushes at his smooth skin.

"Stop or you'll drown!"

"No!" She breaks free and gets thrown around another corner where she hits her head on a hanging pipe, immediately unconscious.

"Arimi! Arimi!" Mikey desperately looks for any sign of her and then sees her hand sink under the water. He dives down and grasps at the material of her dress. He pulls her head up out of the water. He moves one arm around her waist and lifts them up to higher ground with the other. He lays her on a fallen slab of concrete. He checks for her breathing, she is. He catches his breath and pulls his shell cell from his belt.

"Mikey!" Donnie yells.

"Sup dude. Yo, you're waterproof phones work like a boss!"

"You're alright! Is Arimi ok?"

"I think she is. I have her here with me. She hit her head and is out cold."

"If you're safe, then stay where you are. Keep her away from the water as best you can. It's stopped raining up here. The flooding should go down enough for you to come back in a couple of hours."

"Ok, but what do I do if she wakes up?"

"I have no idea. Just keep her as comfortable as possible until then. We'll be waiting for you."

"Ok. Turtle out." Mikey hangs up and re-holsters his cell. He kneels down beside Arimi who is still unconscious. She's shivering. If it weren't so dark down there he would see her lips are blue as well. He sits down and picks her up off of the hard concrete, cradling her. With the initial danger gone Mikey suddenly comes to grips with his current situation; He's holding Arimi in his arms. Two days ago this would only be a hopeless fantasy. She's even smaller than he imagined. Old memories begin to flood his mind. She looks exactly like Mitsu, only shorter and a bit younger. Her hair is so long, her lashes are too. Her lips are pouty. He rubs a hand over her cheek. Her skin is soft. They keep each other warm as the water continues to dash through the tunnels. He pulls out his cell and opens up some music in his MP3 app. The music echoes off the pipes. He peels one of the night vision goggle lenses from his eye and looks around… nothing but pitch black. "Creepy." He puts them back on and hums to the music playing. He hopes she doesn't wake up.

…

At three AM Donnie once again lowers the measuring tape down the manhole. Raph and Amber sit in the basement with him, waiting. Amber has changed into dry clothes and is holding a blanket. Raphael holds her close. He tries to sneak a kiss but she shies away. He figures she is still frightened for Arimi and breaths nothing into it.

Leo comes back down to join them. He has a thermos of hot tea. "Master Splinter is resting now… How goes it Donnie?"

Donnie reels up the tape and checks the results. "It's down to twenty-three inches. I think we can go now." The turtles climb down the ladder with flashlights and rope. They reach the tiled floor when Mikey steps around the corner, holding a still-sleeping Arimi.

"Mikey!" They all whisper in excitement, not wanting to disturb Arimi. They all climb back up and Amber wraps her friend in the blanket. Raphael carries Arimi up to the apartment, Leo and Amber help Mikey up as well. Donnie closes the manhole lid and locks the bookcase door tight.

Amber dresses Arimi in clean clothes and ties up her hair. She lays her down in the guest bedroom and shuts her door.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Donnie asks.

"Yeah, do we stay and tell her everything, or do we convince her it was all a bad dream?" Raph asks.

"Why don't we play it by ear? Let's see how much she remembers when she wakes up." Mikey says.

"I'm with Mikey." Amber joins in. "But for now let's all get some rest and meet up in the morning…"

"Donatello. Are you down here my son?" A small voice comes from the stairs.

"Master Splinter!" Donnie and the others rush over to him. "What's the matter?"

"My tail is troubling me. I may need some ice or some aspirin. The swelling has not gone down." The tip of his tail is bruised. Everyone feels a shiver of remorse seeing Splinter in pain.

"Right away, Father. Let's get you fixed up. Amber can I use your kitchen."

"Of course. " She says.

"Do you need any help?" Leo asks.

" Get my first aid kit from under my bed, the large one please…"

"What is all the noise Amber?" Everyone looks down the hall at the groggy Japanese girl walk closer, rubbing her eyes she stops by the kitchen arch way. "I feel like I got hit by a train. Do you have any aspirin…" She looks up and sees Amber. Behind Amber is a large green demon. Sitting on the couch is another. She looks by the stairwell, another. She looks into the bright kitchen yet another. But what makes the goose bumps flare all over her skin is the five-foot tall rat blinking at her.

She freaking looses it. She starts to run all over the house. Everyone is either trying to catch her or move out of her way. Donnie moves Splinter to the hallway. Amber is screaming after her. She is chasing Arimi who dashes through the kitchen, knocking down everything she can. Arimi runs back into the living room and stands on the coffee table, attempting to look taller. She grabs a cell phone and tries to unlock it. They all surround her and aim to talk her down.

"Arimi, what are you doing?" Amber pauses.

"I am calling the police! You are crazy! You are with these demons! You will not eat me! You will not kill me! Stay back!"

"Arimi! Get a hold of yourself! They are not demons! Please put the phone down and listen for a moment!"

"Amber stay back! Don't come near me!" Arimi holds the phone in her hands about to dial.

"Stop and listen! You don't know what you're doing! Let me help you!" Amber yells.

"Are they making you say these things? Are you trapped here? We must get out of here!"

"No!" Amber falls to her knees and hugs Arimi's legs, frantically pleading for her family. "Arimi don't! Please do push that button! Please put the phone down." Amber crumbles to Arimi's feet in tears. Fear consumes her mind. She can't lose her family, especially at the fault of her own actions. "They aren't demons! They're not. They are my family. They love me and I love them, they're all I have. If you make that call our lives are over. Please! I'm not asking you to understand… but I'll give you anything, everything I own… or you can just walk away and never look back. You can forget you ever met me. Just please… don't make that call! You'll kill them… and me."

No one speaks in the room. No one moves. The only sound is Amber's weeping. "Please, please." She says. The turtles and their father look on. Amber tosses away all pride. She is willing to give anything to keep them. Her posture moves them. Splinter slowly shuffles forward, eerily catching Arimi's already heightened attention. He kneels behind Amber. The turtle brothers follow their father. Splinter reaches a wrinkled hand and touches Amber's back. She turns and falls into his arms. "I'm sorry Uncle! I'm so sorry." She sobs.

He holds her lovingly. He addresses Arimi. "My sons and I will not harm you or stop you from leaving, Kirisawa, Arimi. I do, however, echo Amber's request to keep our existence a secret. The world is not yet ready to discover that my young ninjas, who have watched over this city since their adolescence, are not human. Such would be a dark and 'inhumane' end for us all. We humbly ask for your discretion." He bows his head. His sons follow.

Arimi stands there, staring at the large speaking rat. He seems less frightening now… very wise. The 'demons' or 'ninja turtles' seem docile enough. They respect and submit to the old rat. They are giving no reason, so far, for her not to believe his words. The one wearing the orange bandana looks up at her. His piercing blue eyes and nervous expression make her uneasy. He's not a man, but he acts as though he could be human inside. She turns away from his gaze. She looks at Amber who has quieted her weeping but is still shaking. Amber would have never invited Arimi to New York. Amber had never lied about her family; she could just never tell Arimi the truth. Arimi knew Amber was still her friend, a very good friend, but her odd family comes first. No unexpected Japanese houseguest will take them away.

She locks the phone and places it back on the table. She steps down onto the floor. She licks her lips. "I am sorry. I should have asked to visit before coming here. I may not have understood your refusal Amber, but I do now. I am sorry for barging into your privacy and I am sorry for threatening you. I will keep your secret. I do not want to bring danger to anyone, even to those as strange as you."

To Arimi, the rat seemed to smile at her. "Thank you, Arimi. We hold your word as your honor." Amber removes herself from Splinter's old frame and helps them both to stand. The turtles stand and as well and Arimi steps back, still cautious.

Amber goes to Arimi and places her hands on her shoulders. Amber's eyes are bloodshot, but relieved. "Thank you Arimi. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I understand if you don't want to stay here. Let's gather your things and find a nearby hotel for you."

"That is not necessary Amber." Splinter interjects. "Please allow your guest to stay here with you. We will return to the lair until she has gone on her way back to Japan."

Raphael doesn't like to sound of this. He never wants his father to go back to the lair. He never wants the blue sky and sunshine and his Zen garden to ever be taken away. He knows his brothers feel the same. Amber objects first.

"No Uncle. I can't have you try to go back there again."

"This is an imposition I happily consent to. Arimi has come all of this way to spend time with her friend. It would be untoward to create distance and waste money now. Come, my sons. Let us be ready to depart in the morning."

"Wait." Arimi says. She is not entirely ready to offer but she also doesn't want to displace them for her sake. She takes a breath. "I will not go to a hotel, nor will I kick you out of your home. I want us all to stay." She looks around as their eyes widen and brows rise. This amuses her a bit and makes her calm. "Besides, I think you would all feel better keeping a close eye on me, at least until you trust me a bit more."

"I like that idea much better." Raphael says, startling Arimi. This one with the red banana, the way he speaks and looks at Arimi is a little off-putting to her. Out of all the 'beings' in the room, he seems the most… volatile."

"Are you sure Arimi?" Amber asks.

"Yes, I will continue to stay in your second bedroom close to you, if that is ok?"

Amber makes a quick glance at Raphael who shrugs, having no other alternative. "Of course, Arimi."

Splinter hums and nods in agreement. "Then I am off to bed. I'm sure the rest of you can clean up this mess without me." He turns and heads toward the stairs. He addresses the tallest turtle "Could you help me with my tail upstairs?"

"Right behind you." He says. Arimi watches the purple-masked turtle help his 'father' up the steps. The other three begin to re-shelve books, turn the stools right side up, and gather other fallen objects. Amber starts to walk to the bathroom so she can splash some water on her face and notices Arimi right on her heels. She is still not sure about the decision she has made.

"C'mon, let's go sit in you room and talk. I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Amber says as she wraps an arm around Arimi and leads the way.

As they come to the door the orange-wearing turtle excuses himself, getting the girls' attention from behind. He is holding a broom in one three-fingered hand and a dustpan in the other. Dirt and bits of broken clay are lying inside the pan. "Amber, your cactus vase from the kitchen is smashed. Do you have spare to save your little plant?"

"No, I don't, we' might have to toss it… thanks anyway Mikey."

"Mikey?" Arimi asks with confusion.

Amber bit her lip. In the total confusion she had forgotten Mikey and Arimi had spoken as friends online. To abruptly meet face to face right now must be a mind-blow. Amber never thought they would ever meet, so speaking to each other on Facespace seemed like a harmless secret. She never did consider how close they may have gotten in the past month and never did ask either party. She wants to apologize but the words don't come.

Arimi steps forward out of Amber's arms, shaking her head in disillusion. "You are Mikey? The bookstore inventory Mikey?"

He sucks in his lips and nods slightly.

"Speak. Say something so I can be sure." Worry wrinkles her face.

He gulps. "H-hello Mimi, good morning and good evening…"

She exhales sharply. She shakes her head again. She then furrows her brows and pouts her lips. She grabs her shirt over her chest and looks to be in pain. Then she explodes.

"How dare you! How dare you do this to me!"

Mikey's eyes bulge looking to Amber and back to Arimi. His mouth parts but is unable to speak. Arimi continues.

"How could you! How could you say those things and make me feel... Why would you allow me to feel things for you, knowing what you are?"

Mikey drops his head and drops the contents of the dustpan. His embarrassment has never been so strong. He can't run away or hide either. His legs won't move. He knows his brothers can hear Arimi shouting.

"You tricked me. You lied to me."

"No, Arirmi, I…"

"You made me think things and hope for things that I now see can never be. Why?"

He had no idea she felt this way. All this time he was just being friendly, a little flirtatious. It's already strange enough that she's the modern twin to his Feudal crush. He never hoped for anything more than a friendship. Something about that one telephone call and those longs e-pal chats made her 'feel things' for him. Suddenly he finds this situation comical. He got her to like him without even trying. Maybe he could get her to really like him now that she's seen him and didn't jump out a window. He takes that as a good sign. He also realizes she's being dramatic. Her hopes and dreams for the future aren't crushed and it's not like he proposed to her. He finds the silver lining in their little predicament and decides to turn the tables.

"I have a question for you, Arimi. Why did you really come here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you travel halfway across the world unannounced and knock on our bookshop door?"

"I, I came to see Amber."

"I think that's partly true. But you also came to meet the man behind the Mac book. Didn't you?" Mikey smirks.

Taken aback at his insinuation, she turns red and put her hands on her hips. "You think I came all this way just to meet you… a goofy stock boy?"

"No, you came all this way to meet the guy who made you laugh and smile. You came all this way to meet the guy you talked all day long to, the one you went to a live-streaming concert with; the guy who made you feel things and hope for things… right?"

"That is not fair! Do not use my words against me." She yells. She didn't have to explain herself to a… this… turtle. But she has to set him straight and lying now would be futile. "Yes, I thought I would get to meet you…" Her face relaxes to into a little frown. "I dreamt of meeting you. When we spoke it felt like I have known you all of my life."

"Me too, Arimi." Mikey says softly.

"But I imagined you to be a white man or black man…Never green!"

Amber watches them go back and forth and tries to hold back a small chuckle. Arimi turns to her, "And you, Amber-chan! I thought you were my friend! My best friend! Why did you not warn me about him! You knew I was talking to him. You should have discouraged me!"

Amber tries to control her crooked smile and finds the strength to answer. "Arimi, I really saw no harm in you two becoming distant friends, emphasis on 'distant'. I never thought you were the spontaneous, romantic type to hop a plane and meet a guy you've never seen before. If anyone's the oddball in the room, it's you. You're asking me why I didn't lie to you. I would never lie. Michelangelo is a funny, caring and loving young man and a wonderful cook. And he's cute too, don't you agree?" Amber teases.

"Yeah Mimi, aren't I adorable?" Mikey sings.

They both gang up on her. Arimi turns an even darker shade of red. She is not about to admit she thinks a six-foot tall talking, turtle is 'cute'… even if he does have the precious little freckles or his eyes are the truest blue she's ever seen. No! She would not give in to this mad house. "If you think he is so cute, then you can have him!"

Mikey looks at Amber and puts a hand over his mouth. "Ooo…" He says, playing the instigator.

Amber wants to snap back. _'Sorry Princess Prude, but I already got my hands full loving the tough-lookin'__ cutie over there… if you know what I mean.'_ But now is not the best time to tell Arimi how deep her closest relationship has gone. Saying these mutants are her family is one thing; sharing how Raphael sticks his tongue down her throat is quite another.

Since neither human nor turtle respond to her retort Arimi feels she may have stepped over some line. She looks at both of them sheepishly and steps back into her bedroom doorway. "I am sorry again. I do not wish to be a rude guest. However, I would like to be by myself now and get some sleep." She nods slightly and gives Mikey one last look before closing and locking her door.

Mikey bends down to sweep up the dirt and pottery he dropped and Amber follows him into the kitchen where he tosses it into the trash. When he turns to face her they're both trying to hide their grin.

"Well, what do you think?" Mikey asks.

"I think tomorrow is going to be very interesting." She says

"At least we're all still alive." Donnie says from behind the couch.

"Thanks to Mikey." Amber says.

"And thanks to you. For what you said to Arimi, thank you." Leo says.

She pats him on the shoulder. "Enough cleaning. Go to bed everybody." He nods to her and the turtles head upstairs. She turns off the hallway light and heads to her bedroom. She sees Raphael standing in the doorway. She's never refused him before. She hates having to try now.

"Red, why do you make it so hard for me?"

"I could say the same thing?"

"Awe jeez. After everything that's happened to night…"

"I just want to be with ya" He whispers. " Just hold ya, nuthin else."

"I'd like that." They go inside and quickly fall asleep.

…

Arimi paces back and forth in her room. What type of bizarre anime has she stepped into? Talking animals! They look so real. And Mikey. "Michelangelo." She says. His name feels strange in her mouth. She checks to make sure her door is locked again and sits on her bed, her knees up, back against the wall. What was she going to do with her feelings? The guy she has been dreaming about, came to America for, is a turtle! She groans to herself. Maybe being around him will make her feelings go away. "Michelangelo." She says once again. She palms her forehead, moving aside her bangs. What is this sensation stirring inside of her? She can't deal with this now. She lies down and pulls the covers tight around her. She keeps the light on. She tries to assure herself that those 'people' will not be there in the morning. She vows to never drink again.


	10. Friends

Breakfast starts rather late in the Hamato/Grant household today. Not much cooked food, no one felt like getting up to make any. Bowls, spoons, toast, jam, butter, oranges and a bunch of cereal boxes scatter over Amber's dining room table. Everyone sits, quietly munching on bran, flakes and chocolate. Arimi is in the midst, holding her bowl of 'Apple Jills' in her hand. She steals looks at them every few bites. They did not disappear during the night like she hoped. She assumes everyone is waiting for her to break the silence. She looks at Splinter butter his toast. "Excuse me, Father-san…"

The elder rat's ears perk up and faces her "You may call me Splinter."

"Yes, ok, Splinter-san… I am sorry for stepping on your tail. I hope you will forgive me. I did not mean to cause you harm."

"All is forgiven, my child. Did you sleep well?"

"No, not at all." Arimi says and some chuckle. "I have many questions, if you do not mind. I understand if you do not want to tell me."

"We never mind. Ask us anything." The purple one says.

"Alright." Arimi finishes her bowl and sets it on the table. "What are your names?" It wasn't the first question she thought to ask but she wants to be polite.

"I am Donatello, you can call me Donnie."

"I am Leonardo, Leo is fine."

"Raph."

"Uh, Michelangelo, but you knew that already."

"And friends call you Mikey… do you have other friends?" Arimi asks suspiciously.

"A few. There's April and Casey. They're human. We've known them forever. Maybe you'll get to meet them someday." He says.

"And you are all turtles. Are you from another world?"

"What, like aliens?" Mikey asks.

"Oh hell naw. We ain't no stinkin' aliens." Raph snorts.

"No, we were regular turtles but were mutated into sentient beings." Donnie says.

"Mutated… sentient? I am not familiar with these words." Arimi says.

"Scientists dropped us in some glowing goo that turned us into the amazing turtles we are today." Mikey says.

"Oh. And the same thing happened to you Splinter-san?"

"Yes, almost twenty-five years ago…" Splinter recalls their creation story. Every time he gets to tell it, it sounds more and more epic, his sons never lose pride in his storytelling.

"Amazing! You are all heroes! And you, Splinter-san are like their sensei."

"Indeed." Splinter chuckles.

"I understand now, why you must stay hidden. You do not know who would tolerate you. And these scientists… they do not know of your existence either?" Everyone shakes their head. "And you all live here now with Amber?" They nod. She turns to Amber. "How did you meet them Amber-chan?"

"Well…" Amber looks at Raphael and then at Arimi. "Raphael was the one who found me."

"Did he save you?"

"Yes he did." Amber smiles at Raph.

"I see now… This is way you will not go out with Charlie." Arimi says matter-of-factly.

Amber almost spits an orange seed across the table. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to keep your family safe so you have to be very careful as to who you allow to get close."

"Yes! Yes, that's very true." _Whew!_ Amber is still not ready to tell Arimi about her and Raphael's relationship.

"Go out with Charlie? I didn't think ya even hung out with him anymore. Ya certainly don't talk about him." Raph says as nonchalantly as possible while pouring himself another bowl of Sir Choco-Puffs.

"That's because there is NOTHING to talk about. He's a part of my group of friends, so I ONLY see him when I'm with them." She says pointedly while pealing another orange.

"Ya talk about Tanya and Darrel all the time, I figure Charlie dropped off the face of the earth." Raphael says flippantly. His brothers feel the rising tension but continue to eat quietly, pretending not to notice.

"Yeah well, that shows you how unimportant he his." Amber defends.

"Ah, then I suppose after last night you would not mind if Charlie did fall from the earth." Arimi says. He may be very handsome and charming but a little too forceful. Next time he kisses you, push him out of the cab!" Arimi giggles and reaches for some toast.

"Kiss…" Raphael says.

"No! He kissed me! He had no right too." Amber yells a bit too loud.

"It's cool Amber Grant. I hear it's what 'humans' do, after all."

"Yes, it was so romantic! Even if you do not want him, you could have had a little more fun with him Amber-chan."

"Arimi, you're being too dramatic. It didn't mean anything to me. We got out of the cab and left that Nerd in the rain. And I didn't want to say anything because there is no need to make a fuss over it."

"I still think it was sweet." Arimi muses.

"You can have him if you want." Amber scoffs.

"No!" Mikey shouts. They all turn to him. He clears his throat. "I mean, no Raph, don't eat all the cereal. It's my favorite." He takes the box and pours an overflowing bowl. He sets the box on the table and hides his reddening face behind it.

"Boy, I'm stuffed." Raphael gets up from the table. He may be stale-faced but everyone, except Arimi, knows how hot Raph's head is right now.

"Red…" Amber says. He doesn't respond. He goes upstairs.

"Where is Raph going?" Arimi asks.

"He's probably going off to find a wall to punch through." Leo says.

"He'd better not." Amber mumbles.

"I hope he stays outta my room." Mikey says from behind the box.

Amber wants to go after him but doesn't want Arimi to wonder anything. "Arimi, I'm going to get ready to open the store. Will you be alright if I left you with these fine gentlemen?"

"I think so… but I will be down to help you soon."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Amber asks.

"Yes. I am glad to help." She says.

"Alright." Amber leaves the table and goes to change out of her bedclothes.

"I think I will go check on my koi pond." Splinter smiles as he gets up from the table.

"I will join you Master. The patio may use some cleaning after last night's storm." Leo takes his and Splinter's plates to the sink and they go upstairs. There is a smile on his face as well.

Donnie's laptop beeps. He checks the incoming message. "Ah, my physics students are right on-time. Excuse me." He goes upstairs to his room, wearing a small grin.

Arimi and Mikey are left alone.

…

Amber runs upstairs to find Raphael before going to the shop. She finds him in Splinter's den, sitting on a meditation mat. Amber goes in and sits in front of him. His eyes are still closed.

"Raphael, I know you're not meditating."

"Sorry. Can't hear ya, Grant. Deep in thought."

"Don't call me Grant. You know I hate that... Are you really mad at me?"

"Ohm… Ohm…"

"Damn it Raphael! We both can't be angry!"

"What gives ya the right ta be angry. I ain't kiss anyone?"

"I'm angry at myself! I saw it happening and I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry. I wish it never happened. And you know Charlie means nothing to me."

"That's a lie. He means somethin' to ya or else you wouldn't be hangin' around him."

"His crush on me never stopped me from being his friend. He never crossed that line before last night. But since he has, I don't want to ever see him again."

"Is that why ya didn't kiss me last night?"

She sighs. "Yes, I felt wrong. I felt used. I never thought I would kiss anyone else but you." She scoots closer and places her hands over his. "I'm devoted to you. Once he kissed me I felt like I betrayed you. I didn't feel worthy of your love. I still don't. I've washed my face and brushed my teeth like ten times this morning. I feel tainted."

"Now who's being dramatic?" Raphael teases.

"So, you're not angry?"

"Nah, just s little embarrassed in front of my bros."

"Wow, that's rather straight forward of you." Amber says, surprised.

"There's no point in hidin' my feelins from you, Ambi. Actually, I don't blame the guy for kissin' ya. If I was him and I didn't see no other guy in your life, I woulda kissed ya too." He says.

"Really? That makes me feel much better. Thank you Raphie."

"No worries… but if he does it again I'm breaking his arms."

"Yikes. I don't doubt it." Amber says. She stands up and so does he.

He hugs her hips and kisses her lips. "These lips are mine." He says.

"Yes they are." She says.

"And what about these hips?" He smirks.

"Oh, they're yours too.. And everything in between."

"Yikes! I think you should go to work now… before we desecrate Splinter's mini-dojo." Raph chuckles.

She kisses the ridge of his nose and quickly departs.

…

Arimi looks over at Mikey whose face is still blocked by the cereal box. "What does a mutant turtle do when he is not fighting crime?"

"Is that a joke?" Mikey asks.

"No. All of your other brothers seem to be suddenly busy with other things. Are you going to leave me here alone as well?"

"What? No! Don't take it personally. They were just trying to give us some space."

"Why?"

He looks at her wide-eyed. "Uh… because the last one sitting at the table has to clean the dishes… Would you like to help me?"

"Sure." They collect the plates and start loading them into the dishwasher. She doesn't see what the hassle is. The machine does all the work. She watches his big hands load the compartment with soap, close the hatch and turn the dial. He has three thick fingers on each hand. He maneuvers them swiftly. She wants to touch them. She imagines they feel pebbly and cold. The dishwasher begins to hum.

Mikey walks into the living room, sits on the couch and lays Ambers computer across his lap. He opens it up and clicks the Facespace icon. He sees the last note he sent to Arimi. She still hasn't responded. He feels the young Japanese woman sit on the far end of the couch. She is staring at him. He lowers the screen and turns to her. "Hey."

"Hello."

"Arimi, what would you be doing right now if you were in Japan?"

"I would probably be at home, getting ready for bed." She looks at the laptop he is holding. "I would most definitely be talking to you on live-chat."

"Yeah… I'm sorry I wasn't what you expected. I hope we can still be friends." He blinks and smiles softly.

She loves his eyes. "It is true you are not what I expected. It was not very wise for me to come here, especially when you never put up any pictures of yourself. Why did you not post a random photograph to trick me?"

"I didn't want to lie to you. If you did ask about what I looked like, I would have told you the truth."

"Oh, really? What would you have said?"

"That I'm tall, blue eyes, bright smile, 'olive' completion. All true." He smiles.

She giggles. "You are very funny, just like in the chat! You seem no unreal, but you truly are Mikey… and yes, I still want to be friends. Now you can make me laugh in person!"

"You think I'm that funny?"

"Yes, does everyone else not think so?"

"Let's just say 'cornball' is what they usually think of me."

"I do now think you are a cornball." She purses her lips. She wrings her fingers. She reaches for his hand. She gasps. "Warm. You are vey warm."

Mikey's mouth flinches at her curiously cute gesture. She's touching his hand. His whole arm tingles. Is this how Raph felt when he first held Amber's hand?

Arimi moves closer and takes his hand in both of hers. Your palms are soft, nothing like a regular ann… am…"

"Amphibian?"

"Yes. Amphibian. You are smart too."

"Wish you said that in front of Donnie."

She sets his hand down and looks into his eyes. "What are you doing today?"

"Well it's Sunday so I think I'll go to the mall, buy a new suit, maybe go for a jog, catch a movie. You wanna come with?"

Arimi almost says yes but then busts out laughing. "Oh Mikey! Hyoukin kame!"

"What did you call me?"

"Ah, hyoukin kame! It means 'funny turtle'!" She continues to laugh. "You hurt my stomach!"

"Awe jeez…" Mikey blushes. "I'm just gonna read some comics, do some drawing of my own, maybe take a nap. Later I'll cook dinner for everyone. We can play some video games too, if you want."

"Yes. I would like that." She smiles again. There was a slight pause, neither knowing what to say. "But I should go now. I am going to help Amber in her shop." She rises from the couch and heads toward the stairs. "Mikey?"

"Yeah Arimi?"

"…Nothing, never mind." She disappears down the steps.

…

A natural rhythm starts to form over the next month. Arimi and Amber run the bookshop together. Arimi is picking up everything so quickly. She does the bookkeeping, sweeping and cataloging. She even starts to enjoy a mystery trilogy that she reads every night. She reads one chapter to Mikey and he gets scared out of his wits. He leaves her to enjoy the creepy cases alone. The tension is finally gone and everyone starts to become acquainted with their Japanese guest in different ways.

Splinter enjoys speaking with Arimi. It stimulates his mind to have in-depth conversations in Japanese. She tells him everything she knows about Japanese history. He enjoys her excitement on the subject. He allows her to help him with his bonsai trees and keeping his rock garden in order.

Arimi finds one of her father's weapons books in the store and presents it to Leo and Raph. She tells them that the weapons they carry now are exact replicas made in the mid 1800s by an unnamed metal worker. Leo's katana are named phoenix light. Raphael's sais are called Red dragon. The names fit them all too well. On Late Afternoons the brother move aside the rooftop patio furniture and do some intense training. Arimi is amazed by their speed and ferocity. She finds herself rooting for Mikey more and more.

Arimi and Donnie find their niche; Card Battle games. Donnie has a box full of different game decks but no one ever had the patience or passion to play with him. Little does he know Arimi was the junior state champ in 'Poke-Pets' and loves the game 'Caverns and Creatures'. They once play all night until Donnie meets his card-flipping demise. Mikey tires to stay up with them but passes out on the couch sometime during hour four.

Mikey really likes it when Arimi is in the kitchen with him. She sits on a stool and watches him chop stir and measure. She asks questions and he loves that he can answer all of them. He helps her make her first pizza. It rattled his brain seeing her push into the dough with her little fingers. They would later play video games. She would lose terribly. She's much better at strategy then 'click and shoot' games. She plays him her favorite songs and he tries to learn all of the Japanese words. He has no idea what he is saying, but him trying to mouth the vowels correctly makes her laugh. He keeps singing a phrase over and over again. All he is saying is 'I pick up the cup' but sends Arimi in crying laughter. He loves making her laugh.

Amber is happy. The more time Arimi spends with the others, the less time she is following her around like a shadow. Raphael is happy too. He was never one to make his love for Amber publically obvious so it never felt like he had to hide anything. But with Arimi being right across the hall he still needed to be quiet and careful. Amber is sure Arimi doesn't suspect anything yet. She is waiting for the right time to tell her. What was she waiting for? Amber wants to know how Arimi feels about Mikey first. If there is something more than friendship in her heart Amber will feel more comfortable sharing the details of her intimate relationship. Her trip to Dubai would be the perfect time. Once Amber secures a date and gets her schedule in order she tells Raphael a week before her departure. His happiness wavers. Amber assures him that she will only be gone a week. She will be traveling with Arimi who is now bouncing-off-the-walls excited. April and Casey would be by until she returns. April agrees to run the bookshop while she is away.

Mikey is a bit put off as but doesn't voice it. He'll miss them both. Then it hit him. Does this mean that Arimi would be going home after the trip? Dubai is much closer to Japan than America is. What if that's her plan?

Mikey finds Arimi in the bookstore at the end of the day. She folds the receipts in the merchandise catalog and locks the drawer in the back of the store. "Hey Arimi."

"Hello Mikey. How are you?"

"I'm good… Are you excited about your trip tomorrow?"

"O very much! I have never been to Dubai before. Our layover is in London so we will be able to walk around for a few hours there as well."

"That's great. So, what will you do after the trip?"

"What do you mean?" Arimi asks but Mikey is having a hard time saying it. She understands. "I do not know. I have not decided if I am returning with Amber or going back to Yokohama. It has been a long while since I have been home. Good thing I do not own any pets." She says. He tries to laugh but only offers a smile. "Mikey, if I do go home it does not mean my feelings have changed. I like you very much. I like you all. . I may not have to work but I love my job. And I am sure my parents worry for me. No one can stay on holiday forever."

He nods. There really isn't a reason for her to come back here. He just realizes how less he has thought about Mitsu when being around her. The face is still the same but Arimi outshines everything Mitsu ever was. He feels at peace with that. It's ok if she goes home. They'll always have Facespace.

"Alright Mimi. The food is ready. Let's make this a 'farewell and happy travels' dinner. "

"Wonderful! I am so very hungry. May I ask what is on the menu?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's your favorite…"

"Curry Shrimp?"

"Yup, with Udon noodles."

"Oh Mikey! Thank you. Let us go now." She looks at him pleasantly, takes his hand and leads him upstairs. Her smile gives him hope and her touch gives him heartache.


	11. Where We Go From Here

The girls are glad the week flies by quickly. Although Amber finds a lot of amazing merchandise in London and Dubai and Arimi enjoys the adventure of visiting new countries and cultures, trying to stay in communication with the turtles is a nightmare. Amber is able to talk to Raphael on their first layover in London. Once they get to Dubai Arimi loses her phone, Amber's cell service is nonexistent and protests and demonstrations cause the Internet to be blocked. They give up checking to see if service returns after four days. Finally back in London Amber checks her phone… fifteen missed texts. Amber calls Raphael but gets no answer… he must be asleep. Arimi squeaks with joy once she finally gets a message through to Mikey. Amber sits down beside Arimi and smiles.

"Arimi, it was really good spending this time with you. I'm glad we got to go on this trip together."

"Me too Amber-chan. I have so many pictures and souvenirs."

"Did you get one for Mikey?"

"Well, no. I am going home so I would not see him to get him anything." Arimi says quietly.

Amber takes a chance. Now is a good a time as any. "Arimi, I've never been nosy. But I have noticed that you and Mikey have become great friends."

"Yes. I like him a lot. He is a great friend."

"Everyone likes you. I think it's safe to say that you are welcome to come and stay with us anytime. No more visits. Our home is your home."

"Really? Thank you Amber-chan." Arimi hugs Amber.

"There is something else I want to ask." Amber pulls away.

"Yes?" Arimi says.

"Have your feelings changed after meeting Mikey face to face?"

Arimi starts to blush. "To be honest Amber-chan, I have not allowed myself to think about my feelings very much."

"Why?"

"It is because, I was afraid of what you might think of me."

Amber could not hide her smile. She had been doing the same thing. She encourages her to go on. "Arimi, you don't have to keep anything from me. I would never judge you. I live with mutants. Anything you tell will would never top that."

"That is what I mean. You live with the turtles and Splinter. They are your family and you love them. But you do not 'love' them."

"Are you saying that you have feelings for Mikey? More than just a friendly?"

"What if I did? Would you not think I was strange? When I am with him my mind wanders. What if I try to hold his hand? What if I tell him he is cute? What if he does not like humans? What if he thinks I am weird-looking?"

At that Amber covers her face and laughs on the brink of hysterics. "Oh Arimi! I'm sorry it's just…" She continues to giggle. Arimi's lips start to frown and Amber tries her best to reel it in. "Arimi I'm sorry. I think you are such an amazing find." She wraps an arm around the young girl's shoulder. "Do you like him? Do you think my little brother is cute?" Arimi nods sheepishly. "Do you think he's hot?"

"Amber-chan! Please do not tease me." Arimi's face looks like a bright cherry.

"I'm not trying to tease. I'm being serious. Woman to woman; do you think Michelangelo is hot?"

Arimi licks her lips. A small grin emerges. "Yes, I do. I find myself just staring at him when he is preparing dinner or drawing his comics. I just want to reach out and hug him to death. I want to kiss him all over his face."

"What about other things? Do you wanna do… other things?" Amber slyly suggests.

"Other things… Oh, Amber!" Arimi pulls her striped hoodie over face.

Amber sighs. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm guess you've never talked to anyone like this before. Honestly, neither have I. Even when my sister was alive we were too far apart in age to have any 'girl talk'." She pauses. "And Raphael is the only guy I've ever been with."

Arimi lifts the hoodie from her eyes and stares at her American friend in awe. "Y-you and Raph? You two?"

"Yes, Arimi. Raphael and I are together. It will be two years this coming February. I love him and he loves me."

"So how? I mean you two are intimate… Is it…?"

"I can't compare him to anyone else. I was a virgin when we finally took that step. So was he. We've been at it for a while. If I had to describe him subtlety… Raphael is fucking amazing."

"Wow." Is all Arimi can say.

"There is no one else in the world for me. No other guy."

"I see. I am sorry I brought up Charlie that one time. I did not know."

"There's no need to apologize. I needed to make sure I could trust you before letting you know about Raph and me. I wanted your feelings for Mikey to grow naturally, not because of what I have with Raph. "

"And you are happy with Raph?"

"The happiest."

Arimi nods. She wonders if Mikey could be what she has always wanted. She wonders if she is able to do what Amber has done; forsake normal society and live her true life hidden. Arimi may like Mikey a lot but staying with him would be practically impossible. She stuffs her hands into her hoodie pouch. She feels the thin paper of her plane ticket home. "Amber, how do you see this working out? If Mikey feels the same way, how can we be together?"

"I don't know. It all depends on what you're willing to live without in order to keep what you really want. In my case, the trade-off is invaluable. I lost everyone and now I have a family. I know you have more to consider. You live in freaking Japan. Your family and all you know are there."

"Yes, except Mikey." She looks at Amber. "Just like I told Mikey before I left, I cannot stay on holiday forever. I think it is time for me to go home. It is probably best we do not share our feelings. When I do decide to come see you all again someday, at least we can meet as friends. That way, it will hurt less."

Amber frowns a bit. "As long as you are honest with your feelings Arimi, that's all anyone can ask. And Mikey is the best friend anyone can have. Lucky for you he's your friend and hero huh?"

"What do you mean by 'hero'?"

"You know, when Mikey… You don't know? He never told you?"

"Told me what?"

Amber shakes her head. _Oh Mikey, you really are a great guy_. "The night of the storm, when you first met the turtles… you were frightened and you fell into the sewer. The rushing water swept you away. You would have drowned if Mikey didn't jump in after you. It took over two hours for the water to recede. He came back with you, unconscious in his arms. I can't believe he never told you."

Arimi's lips quiver. She looks away. The strange stirring jumps into her chest and she can't breath. She turns back to Amber, her brown eyes full of tears. "Amber-chan, will you help me change my ticket? I want to go back to New York with you."

"Are you sure?"

Arimi nods her head and hugs Amber, burying her face in her shoulder. Amber holds her. "Ok Arimi, but we don't have much time. Lets go to the counter and see if we can get you a seat on my flight. We may not be able to sit together. And I hope they can find your large suitcase." They get up and begin to walk, pulling their carry-ons behind them.

"If my luggage goes to Yokohama without me I can just buy new clothes." Arimi smiles.

The go to the proper airlines desk attendant and discuss a refund for Arimi's ticket. They are able to get her credit. The go to Amber's airlines and find that the only seats available together were in business class. They would have to downgrade and neither minded. An hour later they stand in line about to board.

"Did any of the guys ever tell you about their trip to Japan?"

"No. How did they get to Japan? Who did they meet? Why did they go?"

"I'll tell you all about it on the plane. I must warn you. It's hard to believe."

"Harder than believing in ninja turtles?"

"Touché." They board the plane for home.

…

Arimi can hardly contain herself as their cab pulls up in front of Bubba's Bookstore. She and Amber grab their luggage and haul it into the front door. Apriil greets them from the counter and they all embrace.

"So you must be the new addition to our little family. I'm April Jones."

"Hello April-sama. It is nice to finally meet you. You are so beautiful and you hairs is so red!"

"Thank you Arimi. My-my you're as cute as they said you were." She pauses. "You look so much like her."

"Do you mean Mitsu? Amber told me about her. I think it is kind of creepy but I take it as a sign also."

"Really? April says "What kind of sign?"

"A very good one." She smiles.

Amber locks the door. "April, let's close up shop early. I just want to rest."

"That's fine with me. It's been slow today anyway." April turns out the light and removes the register drawer.

"April, thanks again for watching the shop. You're a big help!"

"Don't mention it. It's a welcome change from my antique shop. Let's hurry upstairs. The guys have been so antsy waiting for you."

Arimi is the first one to run upstairs. She looks around Amber's apartment. It's empty. She goes up another flight, no one there. She goes up to Splinter's apartment. She is about to knock when she hears voices coming from the roof and smells food. She reaches the end of the steps, out of breath. Everyone is here. Splinter, Donnie, Leo, Raph, a dark-haired man she assumes is Casey Jones, and Mikey, who is standing by the grill wearing an apron.

"Mikey!" She runs over to him.

"Arimi?" Mikey turns and Arimi wraps her arms around his neck.

"Mikey! We're back!"

"I see that." Mikey whispers. He hasn't touched her yet. He still can't believe she's here. What made her come back?

She pulls back and looks at him. "I have missed you. I have decided to stay a while longer if that is ok with you."

"Uh, that's fine with me, Mimi." He smiles.

Amber and April arrive. April goes to sit next to Casey and Amber plops down beside Raphael on a vacant pillow. "Hey." He hugs him. "I'm home."

"Welcome home." He says and Pats her on the back. He's standoffish and she knows why. They'll have to talk about it later. Now is the time for dinner, stories and family. She is too tired for much else.

Mikey brings over the short ribs and fish. They happily dine on grilled vegetables, pasta salad and hot tea and pound cake for dessert. The days are getting shorter and the air is cooler. This may be the last time this year they enjoy the patio like this. Arimi whispers something to Amber and leaves. Everyone cleans up, packs the food away and goes off to do their separate evening 'winding down' activities.

Mikey makes sure the grill is cold. He walks over to where Amber and Raphael are still sitting.

"Where's Arimi?" Mikey asks.

"She went back downstairs to shelve the books. I told her she didn't have to but she insisted. Maybe you could go help her?" Amber suggests.

"Sure." Mikey takes off his 'Kiss the Kame' apron and heads downstairs leaving Raphael and Amber alone on the roof.

"So, you came back in one piece. I'm guessin' it you had a good time?"

Here it comes. She really didn't want to talk about this now. She just wants to sleep. "We had a good time, Raphael."

"Too good to call me or return my texts? I thought the worst Amber. I was really worried. I didn't know if you were safe or what."

"I wasn't alone this time. Arimi and I looked out for each other. We were fine! You sound like a worry-wart."

"You didn't call me or send any letters. So hell yeah, I was worried."

Amber gets up. Sitting so long on those pillows makes her achy, and so does this conversation. "I called you on my lay over in London both ways. The first time we did speak. The second time, you didn't pick up. And my service was blocked in Dubai. Arimi lost her cell in the hotel room til the last day! And you said you don't like waiting for letters so I didn't send any. You wanted to hear my voice and I get that. But this was only a seven-day trip."

"Only seven days?" Raphael stands up. "Amber what if it was ten or twenty days? You cool with not talkin' to me for that long and then come home like everything's dandy?"

"No, I'm not cool with not being able to talk to you. I miss you every time I go. And I thought you'd be happy every time I'd come back. But that doesn't seem to be the case right now. What's with the guilt trip?"

"I dunno. Should you feel guilty, Grant?" He calls her by her last name, establishing obvious distance… And he knows it pisses her off.

She blinks, puts her hands on her hips and cocks her head back, looking at him like he's crazy. "I'm asking you why I should feel guilty, Hamato."

"Ain't it obvious?"

"Just spit it out Raphael!"

"Fine! I hate this! I hate what we're doin' and I hate what are relationship has become! I'm playin' Suzie Homemaker while you use the world map as your personal hopscotch game!"

"This is for work! I have a goal! I want this shop to be more than a regular bookstore. I'm sorry I can't see the world with you Raphael! As much as I would love to, you cannot come with me! So I'm trying to bring the world to you! Unfortunately, that means I have to go and gather it without you!"

Oh please! Please don't be a martyr Amber! You ain't just doin' this for me! You're havin' a ball on all your little adventures! Weeks at a time! Havin' the time of your life! Then you come home too tired to spend real time wit' me and just throw trinkets and stories at me like that's supposed ta be enough!

"What do you mean 'real time'? Not everyday is going to be a big fun party Raph!"

"Not with you! You already done your partying out there! You just spend your workin' sleepin', boring times with me. You bored with me?

"No."

"You just hoppin' around the world til ya find the perfect place to permanently run away to?"

"No! Raphael! What the hell are you saying!"

"You know what I'm saying! Why the fuck do I need to say it!" He yells, visually shaking.

"You don't trust me. You think I'm still going to disappear on you." His words could have hurt more but she realizes he's speaking from fear, not anger. How long would she have to be glued to him before he was secure in the fact that she was never going to leave him? She walks over to him and fits herself into his folded arms. He struggles only a little. He wants her there. This whole rant wasn't meant to push her away. "Raphie , this is my home, right here in your arms, remember? If I ever feel like I need to run away, you'll always find me here… I see what you're saying now, and I'm sorry I've neglected you." She wanted him more than the entire world. It would be hard but she would stay home as long as he needed. She looks up at him. "Raph, I'm not going anywhere you won't let me. I won't step a foot out of Brooklyn until you say so."

Raphael suddenly feels like a monster. He never wanted to keep her in a cage just because he had to be in one. They are from two different worlds and she continues to choose to stay in his cage with him. He was being childish and selfish. "Amber I don't want that kind of control over you. I want ya to be free. I want ya to see the world. What I don't want is for you ta stop wantin' me."

"Raphael…" She plants kisses all over his face and ends by playfully tugging on his bandana. "That's never gonna happen. I need you and will always want you. But we need to find a compromise so you don't feel like this anymore… How about, I plan all my trips in advance and post a calendar up for the whole family to see?"

He nods, thinking it over. "Ok, and?"

"And… I won't be gone any longer that ten days at a time?"

"And?"

"I'll check in with you at the end of each day at the same time?"

"And?"

"Uh… Oh! We can add a locator GPS App to our phones so you always know where I am."

"Ok…And?"

She shakes her head. He completely stumps her. "And what, Raph?"

"Every time ya come home I get ta do what ever I want with ya." He whispers.

His words send shivers all through her. Raphael can make Amber weak for him so quickly. It almost embarrasses her. Almost. She plays right into him. "Well, I just walked through the door… what do you wanna do with me now?"

…

He finds Arimi in the middle of the store. Her phone is playing a song and Arimi unskillfully sings a long. She's tapping her yellow sandals on the hardwood floor and bopping head back and forth. At least she has rhythm.

"Hey, Mimi." Mikey says.

"Hello, Mikey." Arimi says.

"Do you need some help?"

"You do not need to. But would enjoy your company."

"I want to help. I'll pull ones back on the shelves you can't reach, deal?"

"Deal."

It takes them less than ten minutes to finish. They sit on the couch; her phone is still rocking away.

"Mikey, I think you are a fantastic cook. Much better than the food in Dubai or England."

"Thanks! I've been trying out some new dishes."

"I have noticed… can I call you Key-chan?"

"You mean the way you call Amber 'Amber-chan'? Sure I guess so. But it sounds a lot like 'kitchen'."

"Hmm. Then it should suit you just fine. Your food is delicious."

"Key-chan the Kame Cook.. I like it!" He smiles and she laughs.

"Key-chan, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"When you and your brothers are out fighting and keeping other safe I imagine it must be dangerous sometimes."

"Yeah. Sometimes. But me and my bros got each other's backs."

"Hmm, I suppose you do not think you get a lot of thanks when you save people."

"That's true but we know they're grateful."

"When will the next time be that you patrol the city as ninja?"

"Tomorrow night, actually. Why?"

"… I have another question."

"Um.. ok."

"Why did you not tell me that I had fallen down into the sewer? Why did you not tell me that it was you who saved my life? You carried me back. I could have died. Why would you not let me thank you?"

He looks at her and sighs. "How did you find out? Did you remember?"

"Amber told me what really happened while on our way back from London. It all came back to me when I saw you again."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to remember something as terrifying as almost drowning. It was fine with me if you forgot. And… I wanted you to like me for who I am, and not for what I did."

"You dove in after me. You kept me afloat. I am sorry. I cannot help but to like you more, now that I know. What you did proves who you really are. Thank you Key-chan." She leans over and kisses his cheek. His face quickly heats up. "Look at me Key-chan." He turns to face her. His heart is doing the polka in his chest. "When ever you go out with your brothers please be safe. And if you save anyone, I will thank you every time like this." She kisses his cheek again.

"Oh boy…" Mikey grins. "W-what if I save a hundred people, from a burning building?"

"I will have to kiss you one hundred times."

"Are you sure? I don't want your pretty lips to fall off."

She giggles and his head spins. "Key-chan, will you kiss me?"

"W-what?" His voice cracks.

"Please Key-chan? You are the reason I came back. I could not stay away from you. Please kiss me."

His heart is racing. Is this really happening? He lightly places his hands on her shoulders. His green fingers look so big on her small frame. He didn't want her to feel like he was pressuring her. She sees him pause and she smiles slightly, closes her eyes and tilts her head up, displaying her waiting lips. He moves closer to her, despite the knot tightening in his stomach. He takes a breath then slowly, slowly places his lips to hers. They are soft and warm and her sweet scent invades his senses. There is a shock that flows thru them, like a river of light. They almost fall in its current. Some force is swirling around them and they almost get swept away. When they release he looks into her eyes. She has tears but she is smiling. Her small hand touches his cheek and she sighs, "There you are, Michelangelo."

He gasps. He tries to speak her name, "Mit…Mits…"

She nods then closes her eyes and her head falls back. She suddenly straightens up and shakes the fogginess from her face. She stares at Mikey and licks her lips. The calm rushes from her and she looks to him in amazement. "What was that? Did you feel that?"

"Y-yes. I did… What did you feel?"

"When you kissed me I felt it, then it was taken from me, or I was taken from me? I know it is strange… a part of me, some part of me recognized who you are… has been waiting for you and has found you... and then I felt very peaceful…I know I sound crazy. What did you feel, Mikey?"

He purses his lips. He wasn't about to tell her the spirit of his old crush momentarily possessed her and now he knows they are destined to be together forever. He consents to say, "I felt wonderful. I feel wonderful. And I'd like to do it again."

She smiles and leans into him. They kiss and his hands move from her shoulders to her face, her arms, to her waist. She holds to his hands, caresses his cheeks, lock around his neck. They explore each other's mouths and grope across each other's skin as they sit on the old velvet sofa in the quiet of the bookstore.


	12. Blushing Moon- Steamy Scene Ahead!

Warning: Steamy Scene up Ahead

…

…

…

…

…

Amber has a bad temper. She looks out of her storefront windows. It was only three weeks ago when they had the cookout on the rooftop. And now it's snowing. It's only the middle of October. Couldn't it have waited a bit longer? She knocks over her wastebasket for kicks. Maybe Raph is rubbing off on her. She quickly loses her sour face when two more customers step up to the counter with their books of choice. She rings them up, hands then their bags and sends them on their way. The customers open and close the door. The brick wind hits her and makes her more pouty. Amber slumps over the counter. She needs some coffee or cocoa or something. She needs a break. She looks at her phone for the time. Seven PM. "Close enough." She turns over the 'closed' sign and locks up. She walks to the back of the store "Where's Arimi?"

"Here I am Amber-chan." Arimi hops down the steps and prances over to Amber. She is bubbly and bright, a stark contrast to Amber's dismal disposition. "Isn't it a wonderful day? Look at the snow! Do you think we will get two centimeters or two meters? Maybe we can build a snowman on the roof!"

"I'm sure Mikey would love to do that." Amber offers.

"Yes, I do believe Mikey would." She sighs and pulls out some pink, shiny balm, sliding a thin glossy coat over her lips.

"Hey Amber! How's it going?" Mikey jumps down the steps and strides smoothly beside Arimi. He is jolly and beaming, a sharp contrast to Amber's gloomy mood. "What an awesome day. Whoa look at the snow! You think we'll get enough to build a snowman on the roof?"

Amber rolls her eyes. "I'm sure Arimi would love that."

"I bet she would, wouldn't you Mimi?"

"Absolutely, Key-chan. Let us check now!"

"Ok! Would you like to join us Amber?"

She looks back and forth at them. She wonders if she and Raphael were this annoying when the first go together… Not bloody likely.

"You two go ahead. I think I'll start dinner. Anyone up for chowder?"

"I love your chowder, Amber! Thanks. Now since I don't have to cook I can spend the rest of the day with you Mimi. At least until we go on patrol." Mikey shouts.

"You guys going on patrol tonight Mikey?" Amber asks.

"Yeah, Nothing major."

As Amber says "Ok." Mikey and Arimi are already running up the stairs. She thinks they're adorable. "Yeah, like bunnies on steroids." She follows them up and starts dinner.

…

They have to keep moving. Keep their heart rates up. They must stay stealthy in any weather. With two burglaries, a hit-and-run and a mugging, it has been a really enjoyable evening. Donnie and Raph meet up with Leo and Mikey on the adjoining roof. Their wrapped feet leave large prints in the snow. Their breath streaks through the air like frail wings. It's getting late. Leo decides to call it a night. Mikey lags behind and gets Raphael's attention.

"Raph, can I talk to you about something?"

"Can it wait 'til we're inside? It ain't getting' any warmer out here."

"I guess. I mean no! It's really, really, really important."

He grunts. "Mikey what is it?"

"It's about um…" Mikey notices Leo and Donnie stop and look back at them.

"You guys comin'?" Leo calls.

"In a minute! Hurry up with it Goofball!"

"It's about… sex." He whispers.

Raphael's jaw drops. He calls out to his other brothers. "Eh, we'll catch up with yous guys later! You go on ahead!"

"All right! See you back at home!" Donnie and Leo disappear in the blanket of white.

Raphael turns his attention to his baby brother. Just look at him. All flustered. He'll save the teasing for later. He sighs. "Ok Mikey. Whaddaya wanna know?"

"Everything!"

"I can't tell ya everything."

"Why not?" He's practically whining now.

"Mikey, stop acting like a…!" He stops himself. Raphael reaches deep down inside himself and opens up a tiny, dusty jar of patience. "I can't tell ya everything 'cause some things you'll find out along the way."

"Ok. Like what?"

Raph starts to number them off on his fingers. "Uh, like how she wants ya ta touch her or kiss her, if she likes it fast or slow…" He grins. "Her favorite positions, if she lets ya bite her, how many times you can make her…"

"Wait, wait!" Mikey puts up a hand. His mind is racing. "I wanna know… how do you know when you're ready? When's the right time?

"Only you and Arimi know that."

"How did you know it was the right time for you and Amber?"

"Well…" Raph smirks. "Bein' ready and knowin' the right time are two different things."

"How so?"

"I was ready a whole bunch of times. But the right time didn't come 'til later. She told me. I guess when she's ready, then it's the right time, at least the first time. After that, it's curtains." He winks at Mikey.

"Huh, when she's ready. Ok. And she'll tell me?"

"In her own unique way, yeah she'll let ya know." They stand around for a while. It finally stops snowing. The clouds part and the midnight blue sky appears. The tiny moon shines overhead like a jewel. Raphael clears his throat. "You got anymore questions?"

"Um yeah… How was the first time?"

"Fuckin' awesome." He says without hesitation. "And it gets better and better every time after that."

"Wow." Mikey says. He's done with the questions now. He's sure he'll have more later."

"You ready ta go back?"

"Yeah… Thanks Raph."

"Anytime Bro."

Mikey follows Raph, jumping to the next building. They dash and skid and kick up snow. The brush a streak of white in the sky as they fly overhead. The masked mutants speed away home leaving their quiet conversation in the wind.

…

Mikey and Raph pounce into the apartment window from the fire escape. They say their good nights. Raph goes downstairs and Mikey heads to the shower. The hot water feels good on his chilled skin. He walks back to his room feeling cozy and fresh. He closes the door heading straight for his bed when he hears a soft rapping on his door. He turns and opens it. Arimi is standing there. She is wearing a long pink unicorn pajama top. It barely reaches her knees. She has on a long floppy striped winter hat, a big green knitted scarf, a pair of white mittens and her black, froggy galoshes. Mikey wishes he could snap a picture of her like this and carry it wherever he goes. "Hey Mimi."

"Hello, Key-chan. I have been waiting for you to come home." She holds up her phone. " Tomorrow they say will be bright and sunny. All the snow will be gone by noon. We must go to the roof top and build a snowman now or we may never get another chance until Christmas!" He's really tired, but how can he say no? She holds up a bundle of material under her arm. "I brought you a scarf and a hat and other things we may need."

"Ok." He grabs the yellow scarf and wraps it around his neck. "Let's go. They head up to the roof quietly. He opens the door and the cool air hits them. Everything used for dining and grilling are stored away in the tool shed. The entire roof is clear, except for the two corners where the Zen garden and the memorial candles sit. Arimi coos at how the thick snow shimmers under the moonlight. She runs out, bends down, scoops up a handful of snow and tosses it in the air. "Come on Mikey!" Her eyes are happy slits of light. Her skin is a warm olive shade. Her hair is long, shiny, black and cascades down in silky layers around her beautifully blushing face. He runs up next to her and they play in the snow. They mold a tine replica of New York and play God Zilla. They build snow castles and pretend they are at the beach on a hot sunny day. The build tiny snow babies and give them all names. Mikey tries to make a snow angel but it turns out to look more like a snow flower since he can't lay flat on his back. Without thinking Arimi jumps down to make a snow angel. Mikey pulls her up quickly. She is now freezing in his arms. He rubs his hands down her sides. Her teeth are chattering from behind her large scarf. She looks at him, his eyes sparkle and his freckles dance on his skin in the dim silver of moonlight.

"I love you, Michelangelo." She didn't give him a chance to respond. She stands on the tips of her toes and presses her lips into his. Her skin gets warmer against his hands. She purrs as his mouth opens for her. He feels a primal urge stir and awaken deep inside of him. He's never felt this toward another person before. He's never shared this part of him. He is terrified at what could follow, at what he might be capable of. Would he do it right? Would she be appalled? All trepidation ceases when she removes her hat and scarf and pulls his bandana around his neck.

They continue to kiss surrounded by the mess of snow. She holds his face and he reaches his hands under her pajamas wrapping his fingers around her slim waist. The cold air is a welcome relief as their bodies grow hotter. She pulls away from him and walks to the roof top door. She comes back with a very large roll of material. She opens it up and lays it flat. It's a large tandem sleeping bag. Mikey's arousal jumps to it's maximum at her premeditated action. "Out here?" He asks.

"Out here. Under the stars. In the snow. I want you to keep me warm." She kicks off her rain boots and steps inside the zipper of the bag. He joins her. The night is so quiet and clear. The whole world is asleep but Mikey is the one who is dreaming. He pulls her down and into the sleeping bag. He zips them up nice and cozy. They embrace and touch. Un-clothe and undo. Explore and Discover. Gasp and Awe. Touch and taste. Every sensation heightened. He slides a finger down the middle of her warm dewy skin and knows that she is ready. He looks into her eyes at they tell him it is time. He kneels over her. Their breath rises as thick white pillars in the air. He confesses his love for her. She welcomes him and he slowly enters.

He holds on for dear life, she's so tight. He can't stand to move. She kisses him through her tears. They inhale and exhale. He rests, finally snug inside of her. He achingly begins to rock back and forth. Both are afraid to say anything but their faces scream everything they are experiencing. She holds the rim of his shell, focusing on the journey they were taking together. She starts to hum. He moves faster. She opens her mouth. He moves ever faster.

"Mikey!" Arimi whimpers.

"A-Arimi…" It is all Mikey can stammer between short gasps of air. He thinks he may be too rough, goes too deep. Dear Lord, he didn't want to hurt her! He begins to pull away yet to his delight her slender fingers dig into him, pressing him close. She hums, rubbing her lips along his neck. "Please Mikey, do not stop!" She begs him as if her life depends on his rhythm. She tries to call his name once more but can only pant. Her voice returns in high cries as the forceful sting of pleasure runs deep and surges hot up her spine. Her body stiffens, shudders, her muscles grasp him with each spasm. He is ultimately overcome and the intense release thrusts him over the edge. He muffles his roars into her hair. In that moment he could have taken his last breath and wouldn't have cared. As long as he could hold her like this, giving all that he had, feeling his very soul leave his body and mingle with hers, nothing else matters.

…

The sun splashes over the high wall of the rooftop patio. Raphael steps out through the door and sees the dark lump of covered bodies in the middle of the space. He shakes his head. He is very glad he found them first. He walks over, bends down and nudges Mikey on his naked forehead. Mikey looks up and at him with a big stupid smile on his face. "Morning Raph. Guess what?"

"Do I get three chances?" Raph jokes.

"She told me. Arimi told me in her own unique way."

"Yeah. I see that. Ya think you two could take this downstairs before the whole house witnesses your giddy afterglow?"

"Sure." Mikey turns to Arimi. "Mimi… it's time to go inside. We can go back to sleep but we gotta get out of this cold." She barely opens her eyes but give him a nod. He unzips the bag and she sits up. Raphael averts his eyes from her bare perkiness. Mikey sees her too. He steps out of the sleeping bag and wraps her back up. He carries her downstairs to his room. He removes the sleeping bag from her, dresses her in one of his very large shirts and lays her in his bed. He nuzzles beside her. They sleep well past afternoon and no one bothers them.


	13. Go With Love

This is all her fault. She is the one who lays her true feelings on the line, only for them to be crushed under the deception of a desperate turtle. She was stupid for coming here unannounced. She was stupid not to leaving once she knew about Amber's family. She was stupid for not leaving once she found out what Mikey really was. She was stupid for giving her heart to him. And now she would have to return home and deal with the guilt and live with her mistakes alone. She tightens the belt of her coat, secures her boots and shoulders her bag. She leaves a note for Amber on her door and drops her things in the hallway. She goes upstairs and slides a letter underneath Mikey's door. She could tell him goodbye, but she doesn't want to make another mistake. She heads down and walks through the bookstore. She can't believe she had been here almost three months, time squandered that she could never retrieve. All actions have consequences. And she will learn from her visit here. She was just on holiday , what more could it have been?

She opens the front door and sees the cab ready and waiting.

"Arimi!"

She rests her bags out on the stoop; she signals to the driver to start the clock, and closes the door when she hears Michelangelo calling her from the bottom of the stairs.

He runs over to her. "Arimi! What, what are doing?" He has the letter in his hands. All that is written there in, 'goodbye.'

"I am leaving. I am going home."

"I don't understand! And by this 'letter' you gave me, it looks like you didn't want me to."

"My feelings are my own. I do not wish to trouble you with them any longer."

"Bullshit!" He shouts and startles them both. He rarely cusses and never to her. What she is doing right now astounds him. She's acting like a self-righteous snob and it's tearing his heart to bits. "Tell me why you are trying to leave?"

"Who is Mitsu?" She spits at him.

"She was a girl we knew a long time ago."

"I know all about her."

Mikey looks at her, puzzled. " Then why are you asking?"

"Amber told me the story of you and your brothers, time traveling. This Mitsu could be my ancestor and Amber says I favor her."

"Yes that's true."

"You loved her and had to leave her. Is that why you pursued me so?"

"Well, that's why I wanted to know you. But I started liking you and I thought you liked me too, so my past starting to matter less and less…"

"I do not believe you."

"You can believe four teenage mutant ninja turtles and a New York redhead used an old relic to travel back in time to feudal Japan to help fight a war? But you can't believe what I'm saying now?"

"This is not about believing fantastic things! This is about telling the simple truth that is in your heart!" She turns and places her hand on the doorknob.

"Where's this all coming from? Why are you bringing her up now and are ready to walk out the door because of her?" Mikey's hands are up, trying to coax her to stay and explain.

"You spoke to her to in your dreams a few nights ago. You were thanking her." She turns to face him.

"That's why you were acting strange yesterday, because I thanked her while I was sleeping?" He asked.

"You were thinking of her, dreaming of her while you were holding me!" They had only shared his bed one time. It was after their first time.

"You said I was thanking her, it's not like I was kissing her! And I can't help what I was dreaming about!" He said defensively.

"No, but you can help what or who is in your heart! I gave something to you, very precious… And now I feel it was wasted! You have used me!"

"I would never! I would never use you! I gave you something too!"

"You were giving it to her!" Tears filled her eyes. She quickly wipes them away, denying her hurt, trying to look strong.

He shakes his head. "You think that I would pretend you were her…"

"Is it not obvious?"

"Arimi…" He moves to hold her.

She backs away, pressing against the door. "I will not be made a fool of! I will not give anymore of myself than what I have already given! Tell me the truth Michelangelo! Do you love me because of me or do you love me because I remind you of Mitsu?"

He almost answers too soon. He doesn't just want to say the correct thing. He wants to tell her the truth, no matter how she may react. He steps back from her and looks her in the eyes. "It's you, Arimi. I'm sorry. The first time we kissed, you remember blanking out?" She nodded. "Well, Mitsu came through you. She acknowledged me. She was looking for me for four hundred years and she finally found me. And then she let go. And you came back. It couldn't have been clearer what she was saying. I was never meant to be with Mitsu but I was destined to meet you. I only spent a few days with Mitsu, but I've had months to be with and learn all about you, Arimi. You are fun and smart and laugh at my jokes. You don't treat me like an idiot. And I think you are the cutest, most adorable person in the world. You may look like her but you are not her. You move, dress, and smile differently. You look at me differently. I can't let you go without knowing the truth. My feelings for Mitsu are gone even if I'll never forget her. If I was thanking her, it was only because she had led me to you." He runs his fingers through her hair, if only for the last time. "Whatever you decide to do, know that I love you, Arimi Kirisawa. And I'm thankful that I got to be happy with you, even for a little while. We've found each other once, maybe next time we'll be able to stay together."

Arimi stares into his sad blue eyes. She nods her head, turns and walks out the door. She goes to the driver and hands him a twenty-dollar bill. She gathers her things from the stoop and walks back in. Mikey is still standing there. She drops her things, grabs at his wrists and lowers her head. She is weeping. "Mikey please forgive me for doubting you! I make hasty decisions and do not think before I act. I wanted to believe the worst of you. It was easier than believing you were as perfect as you really are. I love you too, but I am a monster!" She looks up at him, her eyes glossy, pleading. "Could you ever love a monster like me?"

His heart doubles over. He holds her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "You are not a monster."

"I'll stay. Please let me stay. I want to stay in America with you!"

Mikey thinks. _There she goes again with her hasty decisions._ He doesn't know the first thing about immigration. But he does know that if they were meant to be together nothing would keep them apart. "You are my precious little Mimi, you would make me so happy if you would stay with me, and I'll never stop loving you." He kisses her and doesn't let her go for a good while.

…

Amber awakens two hours later. She ambles over her comatose turtle and stumbles to her feet. She walks to the bathroom and turns on the faucet. It runs a while before she remembers what she's doing and reaches for her toothbrush and toothpaste, nothing worse than morning breath. She rinses and wipes her face with a warm washcloth. She notices that she has once again used Raph's toothbrush and rolls here eyes. She heads back to her bedroom to change and notices a bright, pink post-it on her door. She focuses on the small writing: _Will call you when I'm back in Japan. _Amber springs to life and opens wide the guest bedroom door. She sees Mikey lying on the bed, breathing softly. Amber creeps over to him and looks over his shell. She sees Arimi's little hand holding his arm. Amber breaths a silent relief and heads back out the door. She mouths a grateful 'Thank you, God!' and gets ready for work. The rest of the day goes by slowly and boringly. Much better, Amber proposes, than how it could have turned out.

…

In the quiet darkness of their bedroom, Amber lies on her side while Raphael wraps himself around her from behind. She had yet to say anything to him since his return from patrolling with his brothers. The turtle team rarely go out anymore but when they do Amber can't sleep until he comes home and climbs in bed with her. Raphael's shower-fresh skin warms against hers. His touch calms her anxiousness but it still doesn't make what she has to say come any easier.

"I have to tell you something." She starts softly.

"Hmm?" Raphael says, already nodding off.

"Raph, are you listening?"

"...MmmHmm." No, he's not.

"Raphael, I'm pregnant."

"Hmm...WHAT!" He snaps up and nearly falls off the bed.

"I'm kidding. Are you awake now?" She says turning over to face him.

"What the hell, Amber? My heart almost popped out my shell!"

"Jeez I hope not. Then who would help me raise our turtle babies?" She falls out laughing.

"Not funny. Don't surprise me like that. Especially when me and Donnie just talked about this."

"Really… about babies? What did he say?" She asks curiously.

"He said somethin' about chromosomes not lining up to, uh...have a catalyst? Something about not enough of the same DNA to procreate."

"And he just told you? What, you talked to Donnie about the possibility of getting me preggers recently?" She teases.

Raphael fumbles the words in his mouth. "It's... just somethin' that's been on my mind... on and off. I don't think about it a lot... do you?"

Amber fumbles just as much. "Uh... no. I mean, sometimes I do. But I'm hardly ready for all that... even if we could." Amber brought this on herself. Neither was sure if they could have children. They would never take the time to talk about it in-depth. One is always too embarrassed to make a serious discussion of it and the other is too afraid to encourage it. They did decide to let it happen if it happens and deal with it as it comes along. After over two years of being intimate it never did happen. Now that Donnie confirms the facts with his brother, all her dreams about one day being a mother are now just dreams. She would deal with those feelings later. Right now, she had to get this conversation back on track. "Raphael, there really is something I need to tell you."

"Okay." He lies back down beside her. "Go ahead."

"After you and your brothers left to go patrolling, Arimi came to my room in tears. She said that she and Mikey have confessed their feelings. She's decided to stay in America with him."

"Yeah. He told me the great news while we were out... so why was she cryin'?"

"Well, think about it. She's torn. Arimi just gave her heart to Mikey. But everything she knows is in Japan.

"Sounds familiar."

"Yeah but unlike me, she's not running away back to Pittsburgh like a coward."

He puts his arm around her. "You came back."

"All because of you, Raph. And Arimi's willing to stay because of Mikey. She knows the risks. She knows what she's giving up and what she's getting. Somehow she thinks I can help her... Raphael, she's asked me a huge, very huge favor. I didn't say yes yet. I told her I needed to talk to you first."

"Ok. What is it?" He tries to hide the stiffness in his voice.

"I... would have to go back to Japan with her and stand beside her as she confronts her parents."

He obviously didn't like this. They had just recovered from their argument about Amber's traveling. It's not the fact that she travels. It's part of her profession now and there is nothing he can do about that. It's the being too far away that he can't protect her. It's also fiery jealousy. He literally hates that she gets to live out the most exciting times of her life without him. He feels like Amber's deformed lover, forced to hide behind closed doors always waiting, waiting, waiting for her to return. Amber's snapshots and stories are sometimes painful to see and hear. His life is on pause until she returns but that is his own fault. He's going to have to jump-start his interests again so he doesn't feel so lonely. Still, the waiting becomes unbearable and her leaving kills him a little inside every time. Now she's being asked to do it again, but this time it's for love. It's for his youngest brother. How can he say no? "When would you leave?"

"Two days. That's when her visa expires."

"If she's plannin' on livin' here permanently don't certain legal requirements have to be met?"

"Yes. She believes her farther may have some power to move things along."

"They ain't just gonna let their only daughter move across the world. What does she plan on saying to them? She obviously ain't gonna tell them it's for love."

"I don't know what she's going to say to convince them. I'll be more than happy to buffer their concerns. She'll live here with us. She can continue helping me in the store. She can continue school if she wants. Between Donnie and myself, we bring in more than enough to support us all. We'll come up with something."

He smoothes her hair back and plays in the soft twists. "Just, don't come back without her… for Mikey's sake."

She cradles his face in her hands and kisses him. "How can you be so wonderful?"

"You're worth it." He kisses her back.

They lie in the comfort of each other's presence. She opens her eyes to see Raphael drifting off again. "I would have loved to give you children someday."

"…Just another reason why I love ya."


	14. Anything For Love

Amber is very concerned that she and Arimi didn't speak much during their flight back to Japan. The American is still foggy about the details of what she plans on saying to her parents. Every time Amber tries to go over the conversation, Arimi says the same thing. "I know my parents. They just need to made aware of the facts and be secure in my safety." Amber doesn't know what all the facts are. Their limo arrives at the Kirisawa Manor an hour later. Amber gapes at the immaculate home. She shouldn't have been surprised. Arimi's condo in downtown Yokohama is very posh. Why should her parent's home be any less? They are allowed access through the security gate and pull up to the stone steps that lead to the front entrance. Her parents greet them at the top of the porch and welcome them inside.

Hiro and Yayoi Kirisawa kneel beside each other facing Arimi and Amber, also kneeling on the opposite side of the antique ebony tea-table. Attendants serve the tea and biscuits and leave the four to enjoy their visit in privacy. Amber notices how ornate and polished Yayoi displays herself. Her hair is jet black and pulled tight into an intricate bun in the back of her head. She is wearing a burgundy, tailored suit and her pale skin shines with gold and jade jewelry. Her face looks pleasant but conceals a coy demure as she softly cools herself with a dragon-bedazzled fan for show. Hiro is wearing a plain blue kimono. His large sleeves are rolled up and his white headband is damp. He had been working in his welding shop. Amber looks over at Arimi who is silently sipping her tea. Her overall dress is muted compared to the colorful outfits she usually wears. And Amber is wearing a red dress shirt and wide-legged black slacks, and yes, her hair is bone-straight. Yayoi rests her fan in her lap and delicately cradles her cup of tea. She begins the conversation, addressing her daughter. She speaks slowly, her voice lilts. It is easy for Amber to understand her Japanese.

"So, my lovely daughter has graced us with her presence. I am so delighted to see you are doing well. How long has it been since you've come to see your poor mother?"

"Far too long Mama. You look as radiant as ever. And Baba, I see you have been working hard in your shop. You look very happy."

"Indeed I am my daughter. Business is good. Your mother and I have missed you." Hiro turns to Amber. "Amber-chan, it is always a pleasure to host for you. I hope your bookstore has been flourishing."

"Yes Kirisawa-san. Everything is going very well. I thank you again for your valuable knowledge. Kirisawa-sama, thank you for your hospitality. Your home is very beautiful." Amber bows slightly to each of them.

"Please, call us Hiro and Yayoi. You are very special. You are our daughter's only beloved friend. You are like family, Amber-chan." Yayoi offers kindly.

"Thank you, Yayoi-sama, Hiro-san."

"So, tell me Arimi, last time we spoke you had taken a sabbatical from guiding tours and have been traveling the world." Hiro says.

"It is not so extravagant, Baba." Arimi says. "Amber-chan and I have been to London and Dubai seeking our exotic merchandise for her shop. I have been staying with her in New York and have been helping her in the bookstore. I have learned very much."

"It is very good to travel when you are young. But you must plant your roots someday, my dear." Yayoi turns to Amber. "I hope she has not been a burden to you Amber-chan"

"No never! Arimi is so very helpful. I would not have survived the last two months without her friendship."

"How wonderful." Now that the pleasantries were out of the way Yayoi was eager to get to the point of this abrupt visit. Her daughter was an independent spirit, never showing interest in her parents' lifestyles of hard work and regality. The last time they saw Arimi was in handcuffs. The police were kind enough to escort her here, at her father's request. She slept in her drunken stupor for two days. She thanked her father, then left. For Arimi to show up so early in the morning and so sober put her mother on edge. Yayoi places her cup on the tea-table and grips the handle of her fan. "So, what fateful wind has blown our daughter to our doorstep this time?"

Arimi stiffens at her mother's words. Amber doesn't understand the phrase. Yayoi is speaking somewhat faster now.

"Yes, Mother. There is something of great importance I would like to share with you." Arimi says in English.

Yayoi's nose twitches slightly. "Arimi, I understand you want to accommodate your American friend, but we will all follow the rules of this house."

"Yes Mama." She looks at Amber who smiles slightly, encouraging her to go on. "Mama, Baba, after much thought and inner turmoil, I have assessed my current opportunities. With great sorrow and hopeful aspects I have decided to move to New York."

There is a long silence. Yayoi covers her mouth with her fan but her eyes shrink to sharp, daggers staring at Amber. She wants to say something badly wants to blame Amber for her misguided daughter's decision. But she will not act out of order. She faces her husband and exhales loudly out of her nostrils for him to speak. Hiro sits quietly with an expressionless face. Amber looks at Hiro. He exhales, puts up his hand. His mouth wrinkles a bit trying to keep his composure. Then he starts to laugh. Arimi looks up at him, very confused.

Hiro continues to laugh. Everyone else is perplexed. He reins himself in, wiping tears from his eyes. "Arimi! You are so somber and serious! Why would you need our blessing to do this? "

"I will tell you why!" Yayoi fumes. "She is just a child, Hiro; our only child. Yes we only get to see her every blue moon, whether it's in the sky or a beer bottle." She cuts her eyes at her daughter. "We let her live an imaginary life. She has no real skills. How will she take care of herself?"

"With a friend like Amber near, I am sure she will be safe."

"Amber has her own life. What does she want with a flighty immigrant?"

"Please!" Amber speaks up. The Kirisawas look at her. "Forgive me. I do not want to be rude…"

"To late Amber-chan, but do go ahead anyway." Yayoi huffs.

Amber swallows. "Arimi is no burden. She is very dear to me. I have no other friend like her there. We will be a blessing to each other."

"How very sweet, Amber-chan, but our daughter is destined for much more than being a shotty sales clerk in a second-hand shop. What about her future? What about a husband? What about children?

"My dear wife, this is a new day." Hiro explains. "Young people are carving out their own destinies. Let us think of her happiness."

"Happiness has nothing to do with responsibility." Yayoi sneers. Amber has said this once before to Raphael. Hearing it again sickens her stomach.

"Hiro, how long will we allow our daughter to squander her allowance on binge drinking, ridiculous clothes and fast living? She will not be pretty and slim forever. She is ripe for marriage now" Yayoi pouts a bit. "Since I was not able to give you a son we have to make sure she marries well so we know our money is given into capable hands."

"Mama, the era for arranged marriages is over! I do not wish to marry for money! This is not what I want!"

"Enough of these lies!" Yayoi shakes her fan open and flaps it quickly beside her face. "Hiro, it is time for you to rein your daughter! Arimi, you like your condo. And you like your useless college degree that lets you work like a peasant. You like your one hundred thousand yen a month allowance that lets you live like a spoiled brat. All of this takes money. Who will buy you fancy clothes and feed you delicacies in New York for free? If you do not start speaking sensibly these will all be taken away from you. This discussion is over. You will not step one foot out of Japan. You will attend etiquette classes and prep yourself to marry. Our family line will not die because of your whimsical escapades!

"Yayoi, do not be so extreme." Hiro says.

"You are my husband, Hiro. Wherever you lead I will follow, but do not forget how your empire began. My father saw great promise in you and invested much into your artistic weapons company. It would be a dishonor to accumulate this comfortable life for our only child, just to have her throw it in the trash. Do you not agree Kirisawa?" Yayoi addresses Hiro very coldly. He does not speak. He may oppose with his wife's reasoning but her talons around his neck make him act otherwise.

"Baba?" Arimi says.

"Your mother and I want the best for you. We would rather die than to let you live out of reach from our care."

Arimi sees that her mother has some type of hold over her father. She straightens up and looks over to Yayoi. Arimi is strong. She has Amber beside her and Michelangelo in her heart. No matter what happens today with her parents she will go back to him. "Take it all. I never wanted your money, only your love. I thought you gave me these things because you love me. Now you are using your wealth as a snare. I would rather be free than drowning in your fortune."

_Good for you Arimi_, Amber thinks.

"Love… is that all you are wanting from us? Or is that the reason you are leaving?"

Her mother's words send shiver's down Arimi's back. She cannot hide her hesitancy. He mother chuckles, lowering her fan.

"Husband, I believe I've found the diamond in the rough. Our daughter is fleeing our country for love. Or maybe it's the fact that her visa can't keep her there forever. And her police record will prevent her from gaining citizenship so easily. She'll need to marry. Tell me, what is the lucky American's name that has stolen my daughter's heart?"

Amber's fists clench. Arimi would never say it, would she? Would she go so far as to say who Mikey really is? They would lock her up for insanity and find some way to deport Amber permanently.

Yayoi revels in her discovery. "Such a foolish child! You go on one little holiday to New York and are convinced you've found your soul mate!"

"You are right Mama. I did find my soul mate. Now that I have, I will never leave them."

"Shameful! If what you are saying is true, he should be the one sitting next to you instead of you beloved friend. That wretch should be here on his knees begging us for your hand. This boy you have undoubtedly opened your naïve legs to is no man of honor. He is not worthy of you if he cannot even show his face!"

Arimi was in tears. Her mother had no idea how impossible it would be for Mikey to do what she commands. He is completely worthy and her parents would never know. Through quiet sobs she finds her voice, challenging her mother. "We will not be separated! I love… I love…"

"Me! She loves me!" Amber shouts. She shocks everyone, even herself. She is so unfamiliar with traditional Japanese proposals and blessings, but she does what she thinks is right. She does it for Mikey. She bows low to the ground, placing her hands in front of her, palms down. She has seen her turtles do this so many times, in respect to their father. "Kirisawa-san, I humbly ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I am a very successful business owner. I can take care of all your daughter's needs. I can protect her and will love her all the days of my life. She is the most precious woman in my life, and I need her in my family." What in the hell was she doing? In a fit of desperation she just proposed marriage to her brother's girlfriend. She stays in that lowered posture until she is acknowledged.

Hiro clears his throat and Amber settles on her knees once again. She looks over at Arimi who has stopped crying; her eyes are bulging and her jaw is dropped. Amber reaches out her hand. Arimi takes it.

Yayoi sees this sign of affection and roars. "This is an outrage! What have you done to my daughter, you lowly bitch!" She throws her teacup at Amber and she swiftly dodges. The cup crashes into the wall. Amber sits quietly eyes fixed on Yayoi as she continues her barrage of insults. "You disgrace my house and desecrate my daughter with distorted feelings! You impudent slut! American Devil! You penniless bastard, gold-digging whore! Amber remains silent, looking at the now disheveled Yayoi, unflinching. Yayoi looks to leap over the table when Hiro stifles his wife by grabbing her shoulders. She murmurs something to him Amber cannot hear.

"Silence you crazy woman, before you lose all respect in my eyes! Do you want to push our daughter away forever?" Hiro looks at Amber with pure embarrassment he shakes his head.

"She has already severed herself from us by laying with this woman." Yayoi breathe harshly, showing signs of defeat. Hiro hushes her and she resets herself, kneeling properly beside him.

" Arimi, Amber-chan do you know what you are asking?" Hiro inquires.

"Yes Hiro-san. No money, no inheritance. Just your blessing and your hearts to carry with us on our way home." Amber speaks softly.

""You have destroyed any future for this family, American! And YOU are totally cut off if you do this, Arimi! You do not have my blessing!" Yayoi stands. "As for my heart, it is utterly broken. Take what pieces you want and go!" Yayoi shields eyes with her fan, symbolizing the broken trust.

Hiro stands, Arimi and Amber stand as well. They wait for him to speak. He takes Yayoi's hand. She has started to cry and hides her face completely behind her fan. Hiro stares at Amber for a long time, making her uncomfortable but refuses to avert her eyes. He bows is head slightly. Amber is about to bow in return but he shakes his head to one side, stopping her. What is he saying to her? He wraps an arm around his wife and speaks slowly. "Let me make myself clear, Amber Grant. I have welcomed you as a daughter because of your uncle, my dear friend Brian… but in this house I can never welcome you as a daughter-in-law. I can see we will not change your minds. Take Arimi and go."

Arimi bows low to her parents and walks silently to the foyer with Amber hand-in-hand. The put on their shoes, walk out the door and get back in the limo. Arimi speaks to the driver. They head toward her condo. Arimi is a shivering bunch of nerves. She starts to cry and sniffle silently beside Amber. Amber is coming down from the initial distress of what just happened. She licks her lips and speaks softly, trying to lighten the mood. "Arimi, are you serious about Mikey? If you're not, it's best you tell me now. If you decide to stay in Japan I have to stay too. Raphael says I can't come home without you. You'd have to marry me either way."

"O Amber-chan!" She hugs her tightly. "Amber-chan you are amazing! I would never stay here. I belong to Mikey. I will return home to him with you by my side!" She laughs and cries unison.

"What've I done? You know the guys are going to flip once we tell them what we have to do to keep you with us."

"I am sorry, Amber-chan. I have disturbed your life so much. I am a burden!"

"Stop it Arimi-chan." Amber had never called her that before, but it fits so well now. "My brother loves you very much. I would do anything to make him happy. You're very important to me as well. I love you little sister and I want you in my family. Ok?"

"Ok."

They reach Arimi's condo that afternoon. Amber calls Raphael once more, assuring him that she and Arimi are fine. They would have a lot of work to do in the next week. Arimi packs all of her clothes and other personal belongings. On Monday, they send her boxes ahead of them through the mail. On Tuesday, they setup flyers around the city and post online, promoting the selling of her furniture. On Wednesday Arimi has all of her medical information transferred to Amber's doctor in the states. On Thursday Arimi works her last day as a Tokyo tour guide while Amber visits her business connections, buying new wares for her bookstore. On Friday, Arimi sells the majority of her furniture. She and Amber slumber in sleeping bags. On Saturday morning the utilities are shut off. They exit the building posting a 'for sale' sign on the door to contact the Kirisawa's accountant for inquires. Amber and Arimi take a cab to the Airport, both full of joy, finally on their way home.


	15. Always And Forever

The Ninja Turtles can't help but to ask Amber and Arimi to tell the story again, every detail. Michelangelo and Raphael especially want to know how the heated conversation with Arimi's parents ended with Amber proposing to her.

Arimi confesses to her long and unfavorable police record due to not being able to hold her liquor. Even if her parents were willing to help, getting her American citizenship would be a long awaiting process. Amber explains that Arimi's visa can't keep her here forever and marriage is the fastest, most legal way to keep her. Donatello's logic agrees with them. Raph and Mikey shoot him a look. Leo sits silently blushing. Raphael sees no other way but once again asks Amber if she's sure she wants to do this. Amber says she would do anything for her family, anything for love. With all avenues perused, everyone finally agrees. They would marry at the Manhattan courthouse the first weekend of November. After all, the girls need time to find dresses.

…

"Alright, Amber. You...are... done! Oh, you look gorgeous! And you don't even have your dress on yet." April coos.

April positions the gown on the floor and Amber carefully steps in. After it's zipped and adjusted, April leads her to face the floor-length mirror. Amber's expression goes from shock to a smile, to look a little heart-broken.

"Oh Amber, what's wrong? Is there something on the dress?" April asks she begins to search the fabric for any imperfections.

"No, no not that. It just..." She almost breaks but stops herself. She would not cry today. "My mother would have loved to see me like this. It's all so bittersweet, ya know? It's already been two years since..."

"Oh, Amber." April lightly pecks her cheek making sure not to smudge any concealer. "Amber, she would be so proud of you. What you are doing today, I'm one-hundred percent sure your whole family would be so proud."

"How can you be so sure? I'm about to covertly marry a Japanese woman so that we can both be with the mutant turtles we've fallen in love with. Not exactly my mother's fairytale ending for me."

"I know they would, because nothing is worth fighting for more than love." She smiles. April turns Amber to face the mirror once more. Her ivory gown is tea-length. The skirt tufts out pleasantly. The bodice is smooth and scoops across her chest cutting right below her shoulders. The only embellishment is a ruby-red Swarovski crystal sash around her waist matching her ruby-red stilettos. "Today is a beautiful day and you are a beautiful bride."

"I'll say." The two women see the reflection of Raphael standing in the doorway. "It's almost time. Thought I'd stop by and see ya once more before ya become a 'Misses'." He smirks.

"I'll leave two alone then. I need to help the other bride get ready." April takes her kit and heads out the door. "Raph, don't mess up her makeup."

"I ain't makin' any promises." He jokes. He stands by Amber and they smile at each other in the reflection. He shakes his head in amazement. "Amber, ya look like an angel."

"Awe, Raph, that's sweet. Thank you… If my mother knew what I was about to do today, you think she'd roll over in her grave?" Amber asks.

"Nah." Raph assures her with a grin. "She'd already be rolled over from what ya did with me last night."

"Raph!"

"Yeah, ya said my name like that… a lot. Over and over." He pulls her close, nuzzling her cheek.

"Oh, my God! Raph!"

"You said that a couple times too." He teases.

"Cool it Man-Turtle. You'll wrinkle my dress!" Amber struggles to win this losing battle. Any more of his talking and touching and she'll rip the gown off herself.

"Alright I'll stop… for now." She takes his hands in thanks and he stares at her shaking his head again. "You're a miracle worker you know that? What you're doing for Mikey and Arimi today… it's amazin'. He lifts her hands up to his lips and kisses them, suddenly looking sad. "I wish it was me standing by you today instead of her." The words just fall out. Does he mean what he says? He does.

Amber steps close to him, placing her forehead on his. "Nothing would make me happier… I hope you know that I would have said yes if you could ever ask me."

His eyes widen and his jaw drops. As much as she continually proves her feelings with her actions, her words always seem to blaze the center of him. He knew it wouldn't be recognized by New York, maybe not even God, but he had to do something, say something, to solidly make Amber his woman. Still holding her hands he gets down on one knee. He takes a deep breath and looks up into her shimmering, brown eyes, the eyes that never wavered, constantly looking at him with honest love. She quenches his rage and replenishes his life. He chokes a bit. He had to say it now or he never would. "Amber… I… I love you. All I have to offer is myself. You've seen the worst of me. Let me try for the rest of our lives to give you the best of me. You deserve that and more... Will you marry me?"

Amber will have to ask April to do her make-up all over again. Right now she doesn't care. She falls into his arms sobbing. "Yes, Raphael, yes… more than yes." He holds her tight as her tears and mascara run over his shoulder.

"Do you promise to stay with me forever... even when I get angry or say things I don't mean?" he asks.

"I do." She vows. "Do you promise to love me forever... no matter how far I travel?"

"I do. So long as you come home to me every time."

"Every single time."

They seal it with a soft kiss. He pulls back and looks at her. "Awe Amber, your face is a mess, a beautiful, crazy mess." He chuckles.

"Geez Raph. Thanks, I guess." Amber laughs. They both stand and she straightens the skirt of her gown. "I'd better call April in to start all over again. I'm blaming this on you."

"No way! She'll believe you too!" He mocks in worry. "You wait here. I'll go get her. We can't have you walkin' around and accidentally be spotted by your wife-to-be before the ceremony." He teases.

She laughs and takes his arm before he goes. She steps close and cradles his face with her lace-gloved hands. They kiss again, kiss deeply. No one else needs to acknowledge the promise they've made to each other. Their hearts are firmly bound, their lives committed. That's enough for them.

...

A string of orange orchids drape over Arimi's head, her long black hair braided and wrapped tightly behind one ear. She is wearing a simple white kimono with a traditional obi around her waist intricately decorated with golden leaves and pale green flowers. She is sitting at the vanity and April adds the finishing touches to her makeup. Foregoing the white face powder, she consents to the black eyeliner, light blush and soft pink lips. There is a light knock on the door and Raphael enters.

"Sorry to bother ya. Arimi you look amazin'" He says.

"Thank you, Raphael."

He turns to April. "I, uh think Amber needs ya to help her again. It wasn't all my fault." He puts his hands up.

"I bet." April smiles and rolls her eyes. She follows him out of the room. A moment later Michelangelo comes in, holding a small wedding bouquet of peach-tinted roses.

"Hello, Arimi. Casey came back with your flowers." He says.

She gets up and walks over, taking them from his hands. She looks up at him and he stares at her, completely at a loss for words. "Do you think I look that good?" She asks.

All he can do is nod. His heart is throbbing in his head and his mouth has gone dry.

"Please say something. You are embarrassing me." She turns her ever reddening face, her lips try to hide a smile."

"I feel like this is a dream. I feel like at any moment I'll wake up and you'll vanish." He holds her soft delicate hands in his, confirming his reality. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. You have been looking for me and you have found me. I want to do this. I will not leave you."

"You could go home right now and have a normal life. You're giving up your family for me. What can I possibly give you?" He pleads.

"Love. Happiness. An amazing life story. Completeness. Mitsu was not able to have you, but I am. She places a hand over her heart. "She is resting peacefully now. Her search is over. Will you deny us these things by sending me back to Japan?"

"Never." Tears fill his eyes. This is the feeling Raphael could not describe; the feeling of never being whole without her. Making love is one thing, but being in love… this is what overtakes him. He falls to his knees and takes her hands. "Arimi, I love you. And I'll do my best to always make you happy, never make you cry. I'll always be here to keep you smiling."

She kisses his forehead, leaving a small shimmering, heart-shaped mark. "I know you will. You are the one. You always have been."

Casey knocks on the open door and sees Mikey's forehead. "Hey buddy, I see ya finally turned into a prince."

"Yeah yeah." Mikey stands as he sheepishly rubs at the lipstick.

"Your friends Tanya and Darrel just pulled up in the limo. It's time" Casey says.

"Ok. I am ready Casey." Arimi says.

Mikey wraps her in a floor-length, hooded golden cape for added warmth. He kisses her cheek and sees her to the first floor. Amber and Raphael come soon after. She is wearing a high-necked powder white fur stole. The girls gaze in awe of each other. April comes down with her camera. Amber and Arimi stand side-by-side smiling timidly, bouquets in view. They each take hold of their turtles and April snaps the picture. It comes out beautifully, but no one would ever know whose hands the brides are holding outside of the frame.

"All set?" April asks and the ladies nod. "Mikey, Raph, we'll be out until evening. Tanya and Darrel strongly suggested they take us all out to dinner to celebrate."

"Sounds good. Have fun." Raph says.

"And I'll make sure Darrel tapes the 'wedding' for us." Casey says.

"Great!" Mikey says. "Oh Amber!" He calls out and runs over to her before they open the door. He touches her shoulder and kisses her cheek. "Thank you sis. I love you."

"Anything for you, Mikey." Amber whispers.

He stands behind the door and the four of them stroll out into the wintry weather. He and Raph walk upstairs and meet Leo, Donnie and Splinter in the third floor living room. Mikey sits quietly, his folded and his eyes shut.

Raph looks over at him. "Mikey, you ok?"

Mikey purses his lips and nods his head. "Yeah Bro, I'm good. I'm good. He looks up at him. His blue eyes are shining. His smile is wrinkled. He can hardly keep it together. He cracks. "I'm just so…"

"I know Mikey. Me too." He reaches a hand to him and Mikey shoves himself into his big brother's arms. He balls against his chest. Mikey cries with overflowing joy. Raphael rolls his eyes and sighs. Instead of pushing him back on his ass he simply pats him on the shell. He looks over at Leo and Donnie. "You pansies may as well get in on this too. Group hug!"

This is a one in a billion chance so his brothers quickly react. They surround Raph and Mikey in a warm embrace. Splinter hurriedly joins them and reaches over his sons. ONce again their family is blessed with peace and resolution, but mostly another soul to love. It is the season for being thankful.

…

The two brides, the Jones, the turtles and their father sit around the projector enjoying coffee, champagne and cake. Donnie starts to play the DVD of the wedding ceremony. Raphael notices the girls become a bit too giddy. "Why you two jumpin' around so much?"

"They're probably excited to see themselves in their dresses." Mikey says.

"We are… but we have a special surprise for the both of you at the end of the ceremony." Amber says.

"What? You ladies gonna kiss or sumthin'?" Raphael asks.

"Of course we kiss." Arimi says.

Mikey's jaw drops and Raphael's lips curl. "Really?" They both say.

"Don't be like that Raphie." Amber says.

"We promised that when we kiss we would only think of the both of you." Arimi says.

"Exactly! It had to look genuine." Amber says.

"So, you two only kiss one time?" Raph asks.

Arimi hesitates. "Well, no. At dinner every time Tanya or Darrel tapped their glasses we had to…kiss. It is a very unnerving American tradition."

"S-so how many times?" Mikey asks in the most un-pervy tone possible.

"I don't know Mikey. I'm sure it would have been less if Casey Jones didn't start to ring his glass too." Amber tattles.

"Now wait. In my defense I wanted it to look as real as possible. I was playing my part." Casey says.

"Yeah, your 'disturbing old man' part." April reprimands. "I had to step on your foot to make you stop."

"My toes still hurts. You're heels are sharp, woman!" Casey says.

"My hero." Raph says a little more pervy.

"Cool it Red. You're creeping me out! Besides, that's NOT the surprise. Keep watching." Amber scolds.

The judge on the screen continues. "And now by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you married! You may kiss your bride."

Arimi and Amber turn to each other, holding hands. Arimi tilts her head up. Amber tilts hers down. They close their eyes. Pink pouty lips press against full, ruby lips. They linger a while.

"Oh, wow…" Mikey sighs.

"Oh yeah…" Raph chuckles.

"Wolves…" Amber mumbles.

On screen Amber and Arimi turn to face the other awaiting couples.

"You girls look so beautiful." Splinter muses. Amber and Arimi blush.

The judge continues. "May I present to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Hamato." The courtroom pleasantly applauds. Amber and Arimi walk down the aisle holding each other's hand and their bouquets followed by Casey and April. The DVD ends.

Arimi and Amber turn to their respective turtle.

Mikey shakes his head. "You changed your last names?"

"Yes Key-chan." Arimi's cheeks grow even more rosy. "I wanted to show you that though we may not be where Amber and Raphael are yet, you are my family now. I love you. I will always be with you, Michelangelo."

"Awe Mimi…" He holds her close and kisses her.

Raphael looks a little… well, Amber can't say. His brows are arched. His eyes are soft. His lips, parted. Amber realizes that Raphael is happy. "Amber Hamato?" He whispers.

"Mrs. Amber Hamato." Amber returns.

Raph falls into her, hiding his face I her hair. Being suddenly overcome with emotion almost makes him not care that his brothers are looking. "I love you Amber."

"I'm all yours Mr. Hamato. Forever."

…

…

The End


	16. Epilogue

Getting through the holidays comes much easier for Amber than it did last year. She cries less tears over the loss of her human family. Her journal entries are less mournful. Having her new family and adding a new sister helps her carry on, literally, on this crisp January afternoon. Going grocery shopping in the past was a terrible headache. Having Arimi to help transport two weeks worth of food for a full house is much less demanding. Amber is wearing her big puffy, black coat that goes down to her ankles. It's not the most flattering thing she could wear and Raph isn't a fan of it, but in this freezing weather, she would be cozy in nothing else. Arimi on the other hand looks bright and cheery as she trudges through the snow bundled up in a yellow wool pea coat, white wool hat and gray knee-high knitted boots. Arimi is carrying a paper bag overflowing with produce. Amber is pulling the grocery cart. As they turn the corner toward home they see Charlie coming their way. They stop and smile at each other.

"Hey, Amber and Arimi."

"Hey, Charlie." Amber says.

"Hello, Charlie." Arimi says.

"Happy New Year." He says.

"Same to you." They say.

"I heard about your getting married. Sure shocked the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Amber says.

"Don't be. I found out from Tanya and Darrel. I understand why you didn't tell me. I was a real jerk last time we hung out." Charlie says.

"It's ok. I understand why you did what you did."

Charlie nods. "I'm still sad that it's never going to be me. But I'm so glad you have someone who makes you happy."

"Thank you Charlie. I am happy." Amber says.

He turns to Arimi. "What about you, light-weight? Does Amber make you happy?"

"Oh, very much Charlie. I could not be happier." Arimi blushes.

"Then it all ends well." He gazes at Amber and nods once again. "I should get going. I'm meeting Darrel for a little bachelor's brunch. I'll see you two at the wedding?" Charlie asks.

"We wouldn't miss it." Amber says.

"Yes, we are Tanya's bridesmaids!" Arimi says excitedly.

"Until then." Charlie waves and they part.

…

One bright February morning Arimi receives a large package from the mail truck. She and Amber lift the large parcel and carry it to the stairs where Raphael shoulders it and takes it up. He sets it on Amber's coffee table and Arimi rips away the brown paper. She gasps.

"The family chest!" The trunk is ancient and worn. She runs one hand over the dry leather while covering her lips with the other.

Amber sits beside her. "What is the family chest?"

"It is the oldest and most precious family heirloom. My father must have sent it. It holds the history of my ancestors. There must be pictures and letters and other fascinating artifacts inside."

"Must be? Ya never saw inside?" Raphael asks.

"No. My father kept it in the back room of his shop with all of his most prized weapons. It is given to the next generation once they marry and start their own family. My father received it from my grandfather Jinji Hamato when he married my mother Yayoi."

"Wait! Your mother's maiden name is Hamato? That's our last name too, ya know. Why didn't ya tell us before?" Raph asks.

"Yeah, that's a very strange coincidence being that it's our new 'married' name." Amber says.

"Hamato is a very popular surname in Japan; I went to school with two other Hamatos and was not related to them. I did not think it was important to mention. Besides, I see it as another sign that Mikey and I are meant to be together… and maybe someday my mother will come to terms with my marriage, seeing as though I have taken her maiden name as my own."

Ah, I get it. Don't worry, Arimi. She can't stay angry with ya forever, can she? Raphael offers. Arimi is not so sure.

"Let's not worry about that for now. I'm sure you're eager. Let's open up the family chest." Amber says.

'Ok." Arimi unhinges the latches and lifts the rickety lid. Sitting op top of the multitude of boxes and scrolls and photo albums and baskets is a small white envelope addressed to Arimi and Amber. Arimi takes it and unfolds the letter:

_To my dearest and only daughter, __Arimi__ and my dearest daughter-in-law Amber,_

_I congratulate you on your marriage and pray for many happy and prosperous years. I dedicate this, our family chest, to you. It's history __dates back__ for over four hundred years. I know that you will keep it safe and honor our family with its care. Your mother knows about this chest but does not know its whereabouts. All I can say is to please give her time to accept your decision. She has never had to fight for love. Our marriage __was arranged__. We were lucky we were able to grow happily together. I, however, know what it is like to love and __lose__. You two were brave enough to voice your hearts. Sadly your uncle Brian and I never were. But as Destiny would have it, you needed to come into this world, enabled to experience what I could not, however taboo it __may be__. I am certain that I have your sincere discretion my daughters. Know that I __am overjoyed__ in your love. Please stay in contact with me through my workshop address. I am always with you._

_-Baba_

"Whoa." All three say.

"My Uncle Bubba…"

"And my Father…"

"Hmm… Hot damn." Raph smirks.

Arimi's head is spinning as she attempts to fold up the letter; a rectangular slip falls to the floor. She picks it up and inspects it. "Amber-chan! Raphael! Look!" Arimi holds up a check for one hundred million yen.

"That's fuckin' a million dollars!" Raph exclaims.

"Wow! Thanks, daddy Kirisawa!" Amber laughs and hugs Arimi.

Arimi hums to herself. "Thank you Baba."

…

With the extra money Arimi inherited and Amber's fantastic realtor they decide to buy the small adjoining building. It's a three-story storefront that used to sell pet supplies. With the business moving and the tenants gone Amber's realtor got her a great deal at closing. With the extra room, there is no need to keep the sewer lair running. The turtles decide to move out completely.

Late one evening Mikey comes back home from the lair. He's made his final trip and is very happy about it. He finds Arimi sitting in their living room surrounded by stacks of old papers and ornate jewelry boxes. He knows she's been fervently discovering her family history from the old trunk and has decided to keep journal, cataloging everything she finds. She's been at it a whole week, just as long as he and his brother have been moving out of the lair.

"Hey Mimi. How are ya doing?"

"Hello Kye-chan. I am doing wonderfully. Has everyone returned from the lair? Are you finally finished?"

"I came back with Raph. Leo and Donnie are still there, disconnecting power and pipes I guess. They should be back by morning."

"Mmm Hmm." Arimi says, refocusing on her task.

"I think it's time to call it a night, you've been at this since before we left." He attempts to move a stack of letters off the couch to sit but she stops him.

"Please Mikey, do not move anything. All of these treasures are laid out in chronological order. I am down to the two items. Just this small toolbox and a large folded up scroll at the bottom of the trunk and I will be done. I promise you that I will come to bed soon. Just a few more moments please?"

She looks up to him and pouts her lips. He smiles and ruffles her bangs. "Alright Mimi. Ten minutes. Then come to bed." He kisses her head and slumps towards their bedroom.

Alone again, Arimi sets the toolbox down and marks it in her journal. She reaches into the trunk for the oldest and final piece of family history. She carefully unrolls the paper. She reads the heading and quickly skims the writings.

"Oh My God…"

…

…

…

… To Be Continued. Please look out for the next story, 'Fate- Continuation of Destiny'

PLEASE! Tell me what you think! Does it rock or does it stink? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANK YOU!


End file.
